The Ocean Between Us (Reposted)
by HistoricalRomanceWriter
Summary: *** Reposted *** Eachna is a fifteen year old girl who is captured by Vikings after her small Irish village was raided. When she is forced to be the wife of the chieftain's son, will she learn to love or continue to hate her capter? Just how forgiving will she be? Can they learn to move past their differences? OOC All Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean and watched the long wooden ships approach. The sun was just appearing over the horizon, the sky pink, orange, and blue. Below me I heard my fellow kinsman shrieking and screaming, probably running for shelter. As if a wooden hut could keep those hellions away. My heart clenched as I thought of my mother, father, sister, and brothers. I prayed that they would remain safe, that no harm would come to them. Given the chance, I would give my life so they could live, especially for my nephew, who was a two year old darling who lit up my life like no one else could.

The ships came closer still, the large men pulling the oars with vicious strength that sent fear through my entire being. My hair whipped around my face in the salty breeze, my legs trembling as I watched the men from my village ran to meet the Norse raiders, holding up swords and torches, ready to defend all that they held dear.

I allowed my eyes to slide closed as the Norsemen launched themselves out of their ships and roared, the sound echoing through the glades. The screams of terror and pain filled my ears, women and children crying as their husbands and fathers were brutally slaughtered. Tears pressed passed my closed lids and dripped down my face. I did not know what would become of me, whether I would be killed or taken captive. I would rather die than became their slave.

Though I was scared beyond what would seem possible, I couldn't make myself turn and run. It would be like running from a bear. It would only chase me down and kill me. I'd rather stand and face them with bravery. I was not a coward and I wouldn't act the part.

Streams of a foreign language reached my ears and my eyes opened again to see three men covered in furs and helmets climbing the fern covered slope toward me. I gasped as it became hard to breathe. Thoughts of my sweet, baby nephew flashed through my mind and anger rose up in me like boiling water.

"You had no right to invade my home!" I screamed at them and leaned down to pick up a good sized rock, and aimed it at the largest Viking's head. It simply bounced off his helmet and his evil laughter sent shivers up my spine. They spoke to me in Norse, but I didn't understand them. The largest man held his hand out to me.

"Don't run, maiden," he said in my tongue, taking a few steps toward me. I shook my head and started to sob.

"Please, I can't go with you. Return to your homeland," I pleaded, wanting nothing more than to stay with my family.

"Easy now, lass. Come quietly and we will not hurt you," the large murmured, making no move to come closer to me.

"You lie. If you take one more step toward me, I shall run away like the wind," I said and glared at the hairy demon. They all laughed at me and my anger flared even more. All three of them moved toward me and I turned on my heel, running through the ferns into the thick woods. Their laughter followed me, and soon I heard them crashing after me.

"Oh Jesus, help me!" I cried before tripping over a log and hurtling to the ground. Two huge rough hands reached down and lifted me to my feet while another wrapped rope around my wrists and ankles.

"What is your name, lass?" The large one asked, his blue eyes visible through his helmet.

"Eachna," I said, meeting his eyes.

"I am Bork," he stated before throwing me over his shoulder and climbing down the slope at top speed.

"Let me go! Unhand me, you beast!" I screamed and kicked at him and pounded my fists on his back. He only laughed at my attempts of gaining freedom, and said something to his companions in Norse that made them laugh as well. My face heated because I knew they were speaking of me but knew not what exactly.

Bodies of dead men lay in the streets, their blood flowing over the cobblestones. I felt like I would lose the contents of my stomach but I willed myself not to.

Soon we reached the long boats and I was set on a bench and quickly tied to the mast.

"May you all rot in hell," I growled under my breath and looked toward my home for what would most likely be the last time. I saw my mother rush out of our house and run down the path to the beach, her braid coming loose and tears falling down her cheeks. Our eyes met and she pressed her hands to her chest before thrusting them toward me. She was sending her heart with me. The men shoved the boat into the cold water and my chin rested on my chest as tears flowed down my face. I would never give up on trying to get back here.

When Ireland was far behind us, my tears ceased and I looked around the ship to see who else from my home was taken. A young woman named Mary, and a few other girls I knew, along with several young children. Such a shame. Some of the children I recognized and it was heartbreaking to know that their mothers were left behind.

The night was painful, as my back ached from not being able to move or stretch, the ropes were soaked with salt water and were rubbing against my wrists and ankles. I cried through the night, and even when I did fall asleep, I cried in my sleep.

The next morning I woke up warmed by the sun, and my heart felt like a rock in my chest. My stomach turned from the tossing ocean, and cramped from being empty.

The large man that had stolen me came and sat on the bench beside me. I turned my face from him, too angry to look into his face.

"I brought you food," he said in my language and held up a piece of bread to my lips. I shook my head.

"I do not wish to eat. I am sick," I murmured, resting my head on the mast which I was tied to.

"You need strength," he said and grabbed my jaw, forcing my mouth open. I allowed him to place the food in my mouth, but I hadn't had water so my mouth was too dry to chew the thick bread and I gagged on it before spitting it out. My stomach clenched and I heaved though nothing came out. The man lifted a horn of water to my lips and I took a few slow sips, and again he offered me bread. This time I was able to swallow it down, easing the pain in my gut.

"You are blessed. The sickness of the sea has no hold on you," he said and I met his gaze, for his eyes were kind and he was gentle with his words. Without his helmet, I could see that he was an older man, with a grey beard and a wrinkled tan face from being exposed to the weather after many years. By the way the other men seemed to obey and respect him, I guessed him to be their leader.

"What is to become of me?" I asked; fear making my heart race as I thought of some things I might be forced to do.

The man smiled and I remembered his name was Bork. "I am the chieftain. I have given you the great honor of being wife for my son."

My heart sunk and I forced back tears. "No, please. I must go home to my family. I love them and they need me. Please," I begged, hot tears running down my face. His reached up and with rough fingers, he wiped away my sorrow

"My son is kind. He will treat you well," he said confidently but his words did nothing to soothe the pain in my heart. I did not wish to marry a Norsemen. Too tired to speak anymore, I closed my eyes and slumped forward.

I slept through the rest of the day, not having the will nor the energy to do much else. There was nothing else I could do.

The next morning we approached what must have been the Norsemen's home, for they all got excited and looked eagerly toward the land, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Glad you all are so joyful while we captives mourn the loss of our families," I hissed under my breath. Only Bork heard me and gave me a reproving look before heading toward me. I glared at him, caring not what he would do to me.

"You must learn to tame your tongue or my son shall tame it for you," he told me sternly.  
I snorted but said nothing. No man would tame my tongue.

A short time later we reached the shore and were greeted by the Norsemen's families. I was untied from the mast and was able to stand for the first time in two days and nights. My muscles ached and the skin of my wrists were raw and bleeding, the saltwater stinking the wounds.

"May hellfire swallow you beasts as soon as you are laid in your graves," I cursed under my breath as I was lifted from the boat and onto the stony shore. A young man approached Bork and embraced him, speaking to him in Norse. I guessed that this was his son, my soon to be husband. The thought made me want to vomit. His body was lean but well-muscled, his hair was golden and long, though he didn't have as much of a beard as his fellow men, only a slight covering of fuzz that covered his cheeks and chin. Honestly, he was not too hard on the eyes. Now what mattered was his temperament. He pulled away from his father and faced me, allowing his eyes to wander over my body. Looking at his father, he spoke in Norse. My growl of frustration brought his gaze back to me. He smiled and stepped closer to me, reaching out to touch my face.

"Get your hands off me, you dog," I snapped and spit at him. He grinned like this amused him and said something to his father.

"Does your son speak my tongue?" I asked Bork, who smiled at me.

"You please him with your spirit," he said without answering my question, then clapped his son on the back and gestured to me before walking away. Pointing to himself, my future husband said,

"Asvald."

I nodded before placing my hand on my chest. "I am Eachna."

"Eachna," he murmured before taking a slow step toward me. I allowed him to place his hand on my cheek, and he murmured quietly in Norse.

"If you know my language I ask that you would speak in it. I cannot understand you," I said quietly.

He didn't look up at me, nor did he speak to me. Instead he slung me over his shoulder and carried me toward his village.

"I will not go willingly!" I screamed and kicked at him. "You son of a bitch! You took me from my home, my family! I hate you!" I started to sob and ceased fighting him. I felt him chuckle and I cried harder.

He ducked into a sod covered house and placed me on the floor before turning and leaving. I sat in shock for a moment, my bottom hurting from where he threw me down. A middle aged woman approached me, a sad smile on her face.

"Asvald is not cruel, my child. You will be treated well," she said, sitting beside me.

"Are you his mother?" I asked, grateful that we could communicate. She nodded and smiled.

"We are not a harsh as you believe us to be," she said softly, meeting my eyes.

Tears filled my eyes. "I care not. You took me from my family and that alone proves you to be cruel."

She reached out and took my hand. "I am sorry that my husband wanted to give our son a woman from distant shores. But you have a much kinder fate than the other women who were captured with you. They will be thralls or slaves as you would call them. They will be used by men. My son will treat you as his queen."

My whole body trembled as I thought of being in Asvald's arms tonight. "I cannot marry him. I cannot."

"Hush now," his mother scolded gently before moving to the hearth in the middle of the room and scooped out some stew for me to eat. She stroked my hair while I chocked down the food, knowing I would need the strength it gave me.  
When I was finished, she helped me to my feet and said that we were going to a river where I could wash myself. She brought with her a thick dress and what looked like a fur coat. I walked beside her in silence, my heart heavy and filled with sadness and pain.

"You will learn to love him," she broke the silence. "Once you see what a kind man he is."

I kept silent, not wanting to say anything that might hurt her feelings. She had only been kind to me. She was not the one who stole me from my home.

Birdsong filled the air along with the sound of wind in the trees, sounds that would usually bring joy to my heart. Now they only brought more tears.

"Stop this weeping. It is making your eyes red and puffy. You must be beautiful for my son tonight," she scolded again and I sniffed back my sorrows. Crying would do nothing to change my circumstances.

"My name is Groa," she said and smiled at me.

"I am Eachna," I said and smiled back.

We came to a clearing covered with lush grass and ferns, and a clear stream ran through it. Once we reached its edge, Asvald's mother said,

"Remove your dress."

I frowned but stripped down and stepped into the cold water with a gasp. Sinking into the water, I smiled for the first time in two days, enjoying the feeling of the dirt, sweat, tears, and blood washing from my body. Asvald's mother tossed me a bar of soap and a rag before laying out my new dress on a stone and went to a nearby tree, which she sat under and closed her eyes.

I soaped up my hair and scrubbed out the dirt and salt, and ducked under the water to rinse it away. I came up giggling and even splashed some. I needed this. My heart needed to find joy in even the smallest thing.

Once I was completely clean, I rose from the chilly water and slipped into the dress and pulled the fur over my shoulders. Asvald's mother rose from her place under the tree and returned to my side.

"You look much prettier now, my daughter. Come, I must prepare for the feast."

Groa wouldn't allow me to help her and made me go sleep in Asvald's bed in his section of the sod house. Though I tried to resist the sleepiness that made my eyelids heavy, I finally did drop into blissful darkness.

I awoke to someone banging open the wooden door and sat up to see who entered. It was Asvald.

"Oh it's you," I said in a small voice, though I was trying to sound brave. My heart pounded and my stomach twisted. "You're one ugly beast, and I'll bet you are a coward. If you weren't, you would have come to capture me yourself. Didn't have the gall, did you?"

His face remained emotionless and he came closer to me. His eyes wandered over me again and he nodded approvingly.

"I care not what you think of me. I wish I had been born ugly so you would have no desire to put your hands on me," I said, glaring at him. As he came closer, I saw that his hair was wet and his skin was clean and smooth. He had bathed for me. I shook my head, and insulted him again, though I doubted that he understood what I was saying. "You smell like a skunk. Or better yet, a dead skunk that's been in the sun for days."

His eyes twinkled and he sat on the bed. I scooted away from him, still glaring. "Keep your hands off me, you Norseman swine."

"Hush," he said and my eyes widened because I knew he'd understood everything I'd said. My eyes fell to the furs that covered the wooden bed, my cheeks hot as I waited for him to strike me. Instead he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

"I will demand respect from my wife. I suggest you practice this now so you will not suffer punishment after we are wed," he said firmly, and I saw that he had blue eyes much like his father.

"How could I respect you?" I asked, angry tears filling my eyes and I blinked them rapidly away. "You stole me from my home and my loved ones. I cannot respect a man who would willingly do that to me."

Compassion softened his features and he released my chin so he could stroke my cheek, wiping away my tears. "I am sorry your heart is sore. It will heal, I promise."

I forced my gaze away from his and his hand left my cheek.

"Our wedding ceremony will begin soon. Come," he said and held out his hand to me.  
I lay back on the bed, determined not to move from this spot.

"Get off the bed, woman," he said in a warning tone of voice. I remained still, though I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Now!"

I flinched but still didn't budge.

"Obey me," he growled and grabbed my arms, lifting me from the bed. Since I was given no choice, I stood up and glared at him.

"I will never obey you," I snarled, my chest heaving with anger.

He smirked before grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into the main area of the house. The house was now filled with Asvald's family, who all cheered when they saw us. Asvald greeted them all and spoke to them in Norse before sitting down by the fire, pulling me into his lap. I squealed and tried to wriggle away, but he grasped my hips and made me stay. My jaw clenched and I resisted the urge to strike him for his rude, uncouth behavior.

"You are completely piggish and disgusting," I whispered in his ear but he only laughed at me. Since being mean to my husband would not fix anything, I decided to think about the things that I cared for or would soon care for about him. I was grateful that he seemed to be only a few years older than me and was rather good looking as well. I was grateful that he had not yet struck me and seemed gentle enough.

"You are a beauty, Eachna," he murmured, his hand sliding up the outside of my thigh. I groaned in disgust and pushed his wrist away from me.

"Please, if you wish to touch me, do it when we are not in front of your family," I whispered, praying that he would listen to me. His blue eyes met mine and he seemed to study me.

"If that pleases you, wife," he said with a nod and a smile. I smiled back and tensely reached out to touch his golden hair, letting the strands slip through my fingers.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears choking me because I didn't want to be nice to this barbarian, but I also wanted to do what was best for my future.

"Drink," he commanded and lifted a cup to my lips. I took a sip of the sweet liquid and enjoyed how it seemed to warm me to the bone. "Tell me of your family," he said.

I played with a tassel on my dress as I told him the names of my family members and described them to him.

"I am sorry you lost them," he said like he wasn't the one who had taken them from me. My anger rekindled and I fought to keep it back.

The night passed quicker than I wanted it to, with Asvald feeding me honeyed pears and more of that sweet drink. The guests became drunk and started fornicating with one another while I tried to shield myself from it as much as possible.

Asvald saw that I was uncomfortable and soon swung me onto his shoulder and carried me to his room, setting me down in front of his personal fire. I watched as he dropped his fur coat and stripped of his shirt, and poured some water into a bowl and washed his face. His back was strong but it was evident that he still had maturing to do, as did I. My breasts were not of a pleasing size yet, though the rest of my body was that of a woman.

"Do you wish to wash your face?" he asked, turning to face me. I nodded and walked slowly toward him. He held out a rag and poured more water for me. After cleansing my face and neck, I turned around to face him, my knees trembling.

"Your hair is lovely," he whispered, fingering my braid. "Would you let it down for me?"

My heart still racing, I untied the leather string that bound my hair and let it fall in waves around my shoulders. Taking some in his fist, he lifted it to his nose and inhaled.

I felt like I was going to be sick. "Please," I said, my voice weak. I felt like all my strength was draining away. "Don't. Not tonight, please." I met his eyes. "Please."

He smiled and tangled both hands into my hair. "My virgin does not know the pleasures of a man."

My whole body stiffened. "I am not _your_ virgin. Now remove your hands from me!"

His grip on my hair tightened and I tried not to show any pain. "You are mine, Eachna. All mine." He lowered his mouth to my neck and began to kiss me.

"Stop. I do not consent!" I cried and shoved against his chest. He released his hold on my hair, though his face hardened with anger.

"I am trying to be patient and gentle with you, but you are making it very difficult. Now if you don't shut your mouth and give in to me, I will take you by force, and it will not be pleasant for you," he threatened, his voice deadly calm.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glowered at him. "You do not frighten me. I swear I will find some way to run away from here and I'll be lost to you forever."

"Oh, but if you run, I knew exactly where you'll be, so I'll just steal you again," he said with a mocking smile. He had a point. If I were to return to my family, he would just hunt me down again. The pain of losing hope cut through me and I fought to keep from bursting into sobs.

"Can I not see them again? It was a short journey and I long for them so," I said, searching his face.

He shook his head. "No, you must never see them again. Your home is here and it is time that you learn that. Now strip of your gown that I might take you to bed."

Desperate for anyone to help me, I made a dash for the door and had it open a crack before Asvald pulled me back and kicked the door shut. I struggled against him and bit into the flesh of his arm. He growled and pushed me away, though he did not strike me.

"Maiden, it will be worse for you if you do not calm yourself."

I pressed my hand to my forehead, my head starting to ache along with my belly. "I do not feel well, Asvald."

"You are upsetting yourself. Stop, for I promise I will not hurt you," he said softly and pulled me close against him. His body was warm and inviting but I couldn't make myself embrace him.

"All men promise that only to shatter our hopes," I murmured, avoiding his eyes. Instead of answering me, he tugged at the hem of my dress.

"Take this off," he commanded and gave me room enough to do it. I met his eyes, trying to beg him once more.

"If we are to join as one tonight, allow me to maintain some modesty while you enjoy the pleasures of my body," I whispered, feeling like a part of me was dying inside.

He cupped my face in his hands, his eyes gentle. "Would that make you happy, wife?"

"Yes," I whispered right before he touched his lips to mine in a tender, caressing kiss. It was my first kiss. When Asvald pulled back, I could see that he knew that was my first time being kissed.

"You may leave your dress on. Now come and lie down on the bed," he said and I slowly did as he said, holding in my sobs.

"Don't look upon me. Please," I whispered as he moved to kneel between my legs.

"I will look upon you. Trust me; what I see will please me. No need to be concerned," he said, smoothing his hand over my thigh.

I growled at him. "As if that is why I asked. I don't care whether it pleases you or not, I simply wish for some dignity, something you clearly lack."

His face tightened with anger and before I knew what was happening, he flipped me over so I was on my belly and looped an arm around my hips, lifting them up. He pressed his aroused manhood onto the now bare flesh of my hind side.

"Since I lack dignity, maybe I should take you like an animal. Would you like that?" He pressed harder, closer to my entrance this time. I whimpered, fear slicing straight through me.

"No! No, no! Please, no! Let me lie on my back and I will spread my legs for you. But not like this, please not like this," I sobbed, feeling like my heart was being crushed in a fist.

With a sigh, he released my hips and allowed me to roll back over. I panted and stared up at him, waiting to see what he would do.

"I don't want an unwilling bride," he murmured and stroked my hair. "I will be good to you, and I will treat you with kindness. Forgive me for taking you from your home."

I spat in his face. "Never, Norseman chicken droppings."

He growled and wiped away my spittle. "I am tired of playing games with you. You are mine and I_ will_ have you tonight."

"You'll have to kill me first," I said and rolled to the side until my feet touched the floor and I swung out from under his arm and ran toward the door, flinging it open. I sprinted out of the sod house, the sky dark and the grass cold under my feet. Even if this lasted only a moment, I felt free for the first time in two days.  
A solid mass of muscle knocked me flat to the ground. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed onto my ankle, pulling me back. I kicked at his face and made impact with his nose. He cursed and released his grip of my ankle and I pushed to my feet, running through the dark forest once again, not knowing where I was headed. Anywhere as long as Asvald wasn't there.

I heard his heavy footfalls behind me and I increased my speed, my side aching and my lungs burning for air but I couldn't stop now.

Once again I was thrown to the ground and groaned from the impact, rolling around to face Asvald.

"Damn you, woman! Damn you to hell!" he shouted, blood running from his nose. With his wild eyes, snarling mouth and bleeding nose, he looked terrifying in the moonlight.

"Oh please, Asvald! Please husband, do not force me!" I cried before bursting into sobs. Soon I felt gentle arms slide around me and lift me from the cold wet ground. I rested my head on his strong warm chest and before I could stop myself, I sunk into blessed darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke to someone running their hands over me and my eyes opened. Jerking into a sitting position, I saw that Asvald was lying beside me, wearing not a single stitch of clothing. I gasped and looked away, much to his pleasure.

"We did nothing last night, if that is what you are wondering about," Asvald said and stroked my arm. I groaned. I wished he had taken me in my sleep. At least then I would have no memory of it, and I would feel nothing.

"I need to relieve myself, Asvald." I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll take you," he said and took my hand. "Come."  
He led me outside to a small hut that was similar to an outhouse. I finished my business then stepped out, seeing that Asvald still had his back turned. I glanced around and my sight fell on some red berries and I tiptoed over to the bush and picked some, crushing the berries in my hand. I hurried behind the little outhouse and lifted my skirts, smearing the red juice along the inside of my thighs.

I came around the outhouse and strode slowly toward Asvald.

"Are you well?" he asked and touched my cheek. I turned my face from him and wouldn't answer.

He sighed and threw me over his shoulder, heading toward the sod longhouse.

"You do know that I am perfectly capable of walking, don't you?" I asked, struggling against him. He just smacked me on the rump and laughed. I growled and clawed at his back, but his thick wool shirt and furs prevented me from doing any damage. He said something to me in Norse, making me even angrier.

Inside the sod house, Asvald's mother and sisters were cooking and working on a loom.  
"Asvald, let me assist your mother," I said as he carried me toward his area of the longhouse.

"No, you are to serve me," he said and shut the door behind us, the boom echoing through the room. I went to a corner and sunk down, pulling my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms over them, glaring up at him.

"I despise you," I growled as he approached me with an amused smile.

"I don't believe that," he whispered, crouching in front of me.

"You'd better believe it," I said, trying not to smile because his nose was swollen and red, dried blood caked over a slit up his nostril. I laughed inside, feeling victorious.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I'm losing my patience with you, maiden."

"Oh dear, what a shame," I said and smacking his hand away, pressing my lips tightly together in my anger. He grabbed my upper arms and tried to bring me to my feet, but I flopped over and relaxed every inch of my body as he groaned and tried to get me to stand. With a roar of fury, he let me fall to the ground where I lay smiling.

He stood over me, his arms crossed over his chest. "My, you are quite a fighter, my lovely."

Livid tears filled my eyes. "You stole me from my home! You have taken all I love away from me and have forced me to be your slave! I _will_ fight you, and I'll _never_ stop." I shook my head, the hot tears streaming down my face. "I'll never stop."

Asvald knelt beside me, though he made no move to touch me. "You are not my slave. You are my wife."

I rubbed my eyes and rolled to my other side, turning my back on him. "It matters not. It is all the same to me." I felt his hand go to my leg, brushing his fingers over the wounds on my ankles. I winced and moved away from his touch. Taking my hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed my palm, and the wounds on my wrists. I jerked it from his grip and tucked them under my arms.

"I am trying to be kind but that does not seem to be a succeeding method of taming you. Maybe something harsher will subdue you." He lifted me to my feet and took my sore wrist, dragging me through the longhouse and outside into the sunlight and crisp air. He pulled me over to a nearby pine tree and tore off a small branch. He grabbed a fistful of my skirt and lifted it up, so my knees and below were exposed. Taking the switch, he slashed it against the back of my legs. The stinging spread up my thighs and I bit back a whimper. He struck again, only harder. Tears rose in my eyes and imagined my nephew, smiling and hugging me, his sweetness flooding my heart. Another strike brought me back to being Asvald's wife, and I couldn't stop the tears. My skin burned and my legs shook. Looking around, I saw other Norsemen watching us, some laughing, others were serious. Shame coursed through me and I closed my eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat. A few strikes later, someone shouted, "Asvald!" It was Groa, his mother.  
Asvald ceased his lashing and looked up at her. She stormed over to him, scolding him in Norse. Grabbing the switch, she struck him across the chest with it before throwing it to the ground. Asvald's face flushed red and he spoke sharply to her in Norse. She pointed her finger at him and scolded louder.

I bit back my laughter, but couldn't help but smile. Sweet Groa was defending me against her own son.

She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, leading me away from Asvald and the crowd that had gathered.

"I am sorry, daughter. He does not act like that often. I have never seen him strike a woman before," she murmured and rubbed my shoulder. I leaned into her, needing her comfort.

"I want to go home," I whispered, looking into her eyes. "Your husband is the chieftain. Can't you ask him to take me back home? Surely there is a more beautiful girl out there that would please Asvald."

She shook her head. "Would you wish this fate on another girl? The break has already been made. Now you must allow it to heal."

My head hung low in self-pity and I felt like giving up hope on ever feeling happiness again. "Can you imagine being stolen away from your entire family and forced to be married to a man you feared, a man who killed the menfolk of your town?"

Groa looked away, and silence feel between us and the only sounds were of twigs snapping under out feet. Finally she spoke. "I can. When I was sixteen Norsemen invaded my hometown and killed my father and brothers. I watched my sisters get ravished, powerless to help them. I was taken captive, and I, much like you, became wife of a chieftain's son." She paused and I saw that she was fighting back emotions that she had been struggling with for many years. She continued, "I never saw my mother again, and my sisters were sold off into slavery and I did not see them again. At first I hated my husband. I fought him and fought him. It was only when I became with child that I learned to love him." She looked at me and smiled. "You will learn to love my son, even if it takes a child to do so."

I folded my arms over my chest and thrust my chin up. "There will never be a child if I have my way."

Gora chuckled and rubbed my back. "Asvald told me why he was switching you."

My face heated and I looked away, hiding an embarrassed smile. "I mean no harm; I am simply protecting my virtue."

"Why?" She asked as we came into the clearing with the river.

"I don't want to be ravished by Asvald. You of all people must understand this," I said as I stepped into the cold water. It soothed the inflamed skin on the back of my legs and I took a deep breath from the blessed relief.

She nodded. "I do, I do." She said nothing more, just stood in silence while I finished soaking my sores.  
When I finished, she said, "I will take you back to Asvald now. I'm sure his temper has cooled."  
My heart was heavy as we walked back to the village, and my legs started to sting once again. Strings of curses ran through my mind, wishing I could yell them at Asvald. I asked Groa how to say something in Norse and she taught me, so I could say it to Asvald.

He was sitting outside the longhouse, looking quite ashamed of himself. Groa stopped walking in folded her arms over my chest and I continued to approach Asvald. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. I stopped in front of him and placed my hands on my hips.

"_Pu mein minn naer pu beria minn,"_ I said, the words strange on my lips. I'd said you hurt me when you beat me.

He stood up and cupped my face in his hands, saying something back in Norse before saying it in my language. "I'm sorry, my beautiful wife."

I turned and showed him the red welts and scratches on my legs. "You should be, you bear."

"Listen to me, woman," he said sternly and grabbed my chin. "It's time you learned how to show respect."

I scowled at him and pulled my chin away. "Are you going to beat me again? That did nothing to tame me. It only made me despise you even more."

His eyes filled with sadness. "I regret harming you. You have every right to hate me now."

I looked away and pressed my lips together, too angry to even speak. I was sure that he didn't regret anything; he was only saying so to talk me into his bed. "Rot in hell, Asvald."

"Tame your tongue, wife!" he yelled, his face flushing with anger. He looked over my shoulder and said something to his mother. She came to my side and took my hand. He said something more before stomping away.

"What did he say, Groa?" I asked softly, worried that Asvald changed his mind about me and wanted me sold into slavery.

"He said that he wants me to watch over you. He is tired of your company," she said, sounding disappointed.

I smiled. "Praise God Almighty above, I'm free of him."

"For now. Come; let me put some ointment on your legs." She led me into the longhouse and sat me down by the fire.

"What should I do, Groa?" I asked, resting my chin in my hand. "I'm lost and alone. I just want to go home. Couldn't you help me escape?"

She shook her head as she smoothed what looked like grease over the switched marks on my calves. "Stop this talk of escaping. It will do you no good. You must accept your life here. I promise the loneliness and pain will fade away with time."

Those were not words I wanted to hear. "I doubt that."

"I am sorry you are so unhappy. Once Asvald sees that you are only trying to protect yourself, he might be kinder to you," she said and handed me a plate of dried fish and cheese, along with a cup of ale. I quickly began eating, realizing how famished I was.

"Do you think you could talk to him? Help him understand?" I asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled and touched my cheek. "Of course. He listens well to his _mooir."_

I nodded. "Thank you."

While I ate, other women and men came and went from the longhouse, and I learned the names of Asvald's family. He was eldest of his siblings. He had two sisters named Halla and Inga, who were fifteen and eight, and four brothers named Ragi, Sibbi, Thord, and Ulf. Ragi was sixteen, Sibbi was ten, Thord was five, and Ulf was two.  
Ulf reminded me of my nephew, Jarlath with his blond hair, blue eyes, and crooked smile. He quickly warmed up to me and was soon bestowing me with kisses. I held him in my arms, close to my heart, hoping that Jarlath could feel my love all the way across the ocean between us.

Asvald stayed away for most of the afternoon, leaving me in peace with his mother and siblings.

But when the sky started to darken, Asvald and his father returned, looking hungry and tired. I went to the fire and served some stew into a bowl and brought it to Asvald, along with a piece of thick bread.

"Thank you, wife," he murmured and began eating. I helped Groa serve food for the children before sitting beside Asvald to eat my own. Once Asvald has finished eating, he took the bowl from my hands and led me toward his section of the house. I groaned and tugged against him, looking over my shoulder at Groa. She smiled and nodded.

As the door closed behind us, I occurred to me how much I'd grown to hate this room in only a night. "I have to relieve myself," I said, hoping to buy myself some more time. He groaned but took me outside. Again I gathered some red berries and smeared the juice between my thighs.

"Please be stupid enough to fall for this," I whispered as I straightened my dress and joined Asvald again.

My body trembled as we were again alone in his bedroom. My heart pounded, making my head ache, and I shifted on my feet because I was unable to stay still.

"We've been married for a night and whole day and I still have not seen you unclothed," he said quietly. My stomach clenched and I felt like I would be sick, which was a feeling that I was becoming accustomed to.

"Asvald, please," I whined, wishing there was a place in the room that would make me feel less vulnerable. The only thing that would help would be to stand by the door, but Asvald was blocking it.

"Please what?" He asked, coming closer to me. His dropped his fur coat and stripped of his shirt, leaving his well-muscled chest in my view.

"Stop this nonsense! I won't give into you!" I yelled, standing my ground. I was sick of cowering before him. "You deserve nothing from me after the beating I received from you."

"Oh shut your mouth, I hardly touched you. I've switched children harder than that," he said sarcastically and reached out for me. I hopped sideways and crawled over the bed and to the other side.

He cursed in Norse and darted around to my side of the bed. I scrambled across again, panting. He slammed his hand down on the bed, and before he could move again, I dropped to the ground and wiggled under the bed. He knelt down and reached for me from the right, so I scooted to the left, out of his grasp. I watched his feet come around to the left side, so I moved to the right side.

"Damn it!" He raged and finally moved by the fire, sitting down in his chair. I stayed under the bed, too scared to move. I listened to his breathing slow; he was calming down again.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Eachna. If you do as I say you will feel no pain, only pleasure," he said, completely composed.

"I'm not moving," I growled, though it was getting quite uncomfortable.

"Suit yourself, wife."

After only a few moments, I emerged from beneath the bed and went to his side, remembering the berry juice on my thighs. Lifting up my dress, I showed him the red streaks on my thighs.

"I am having my monthly flow," I said and dropped my dress again.

"Hmm. Well, if that is true, let us go to bed and sleep," he said and stood, his hands going to the tie on his trousers. I turned my back and dropped my dress, quickly pulling on a nightgown before slipping under the furs on the bed.

He joined me a moment later, naked as he was on the day he was born. I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep when suddenly he ripped back the furs and straddled me.

"Asvald!" I cried in surprise and pressed against his chest. "What in the name of heaven are you doing?"

He grinned and spread my legs, kneeling between them. "If you are bleeding, why aren't you wearing women's rags? And why-" He leaned down, bringing his face close to my womanhood- "do you smell like fruit?" He chuckled and my heart sunk with dread.

My heartbeat picked up speed as he lifted my nightgown, revealing my secrets to him. Blushing a deep red, I covered my face with my hands to hide my shame. He reached up and stroked my arm comfortingly.

"Easy, my wife. Feel no shame, I am your husband. You please me despite your insolent attitude," he murmured, licking up some of the juice from the inside of my thigh. Pleasure shot up my leg and my mouth fell open.

"Stop! Husband, I beg you to stop," I said seriously, looking him in the eye. Maintaining eye-contact, he licked my other thigh, his tongue much too close to my privy parts. As his tongue became bolder, I closed my eyes for I felt like I would faint. Biting my lip, I held in any sound that might encourage him and went limp, taking my mind away from what Asvald was doing to me. I imagined riding my horse through the thick green grass of Ireland, my hair flowing free behind me. I missed that sense of freedom, and I wondered if I'd ever be allowed to ride a horse.

Before he could finish, I swung my leg over his head and sprinted toward the door. I got it open and this time I didn't run outside, but ran to his mother. I collapsed next to her sleeping platform by the fire. I shook her shoulder and she groaned, her eyes opening.

"What is it, Eachna?" She asked softly, seeing the frightened look on my face.

"Help me, please. He's treating me horribly, doing unseemly things to me. Help," I cried, clutching at her hand.

"Stop lying to my mother," Asvald said and slid his arms around my waist and lifted me onto his shoulder. Thank God he'd put his trousers back on. Groa spoke to him gently in Norse and he growled back at her something I couldn't understand. After a few minutes of them discussing something, Asvald carried me back to our room. He set me down on the bed and allowed me to cover myself with furs and lie down.

"Are you sore from your journey here?" he asked, reaching under the furs to take my foot in his hand. "Can I help?"

I tucked my knees up to my chest, bringing my feet out of his grasp. "Just let me sleep, please."

He sighed and joined me in the bed, pulling me against his chest. "Let me hold you."  
I rested my head on his chest and tried to relax. I was tired out from fighting him all day and I just wanted some rest. "I am angry with you still. Do not forget that."

His hand trailed along my back in a soothing manner, as if to calm my temper. "Hush now. It is time to sleep."

My eyes closed and I soaked up his warmth, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning Asvald was gone, so I washed my face and dressed before joining Groa and the children. Ulf and Thord ran to greet me with kisses and embraces. Groa kissed my cheek.

"Are you well, daughter?"

I nodded and forced a smile. "Asvald let me sleep last night." I was thankful for how rested I felt. "Did he tell you what happened last night?"

She shook her head and made me sit by the fire. "No, he only told me that you were resisting him." She served me some porridge with berries. "I told him to let you sleep. I'm glad he obeyed me."

"Thank you for your help last night. I was…scared," I whispered before taking a bite of my porridge. "Where is Asvald now?"

"He is with his father," she said and served breakfast for her children and herself.

After we finished eating, I asked Groa, "May I go for a walk?"

She met my eyes and held my gaze. "Only if you promise you will not run off. Remember, I helped you before and I'm helping you now."

"I promise," I said, looking in her eyes. When I stepped outside, the cool breeze stirred the hair around my face and I took a deep breath before walking down the dirt path that ran through the village. Children chased each other through the streets, shaggy dogs barking at their heels, women rushed around doing their daily chores. Some smiled at me, some nodded, and it occurred to me that I was respected. As the Chieftain's son's wife, I was honored and respected. For some odd reason, this made me happy and maybe even proud of my husband.

The sound of waves and salty air greeted me as I came to a slope overlooking the beach. Long ships were anchored in the bay, and the sight of them brought a fresh surge of fear to my heart. Taking another deep breath, I carefully climbed down the slope. The sand felt cold through my shoes, but I liked the feeling.

Asvald was standing next to another Norsemen and seemed to be arguing with him. I stayed back, not wanting to intrude on their business. After a few minutes, Asvald turned and stormed down the beach. I stumbled after him and soon reached his side.

"Good morning, husband," I said softly and placed my hand on his arm. "Are you well?"

He nodded, but still looked upset. "I am fine."

We walked in silence for a while and I removed my hand from his arm, putting some space between us. "My sister and I used to love walking along the beach. She'd try to step out into the waves, but they would almost always knock her down. I'd follow her out, and would be there to catch her if she fell." Tears gathered in my eyes as I remembered her. I wondered if she was well, if she was happy. I knew for sure that she missed me, wherever she was.

Asvald looked at me as if examining my face and eyes. "How old was your sister?"

I looked out over the frothy blue water, wishing I could walk across it back to Ireland, my home. "She is sixteen. Her name is Kalin."

"You miss her," he stated and took my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Of course I do," I snapped and yanked my hand out of his. "She was my best friend, the one closest to my heart."

His head lowered and I knew he felt bad for forcing me from my home. He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. His blond hair whipped around in the wind, twirling around his face. Though I hated to admit it, he was quite attractive. He had a strong jawline that was covered in dark blond stubble, and had luscious lips.

"I am hoping that with some time you'll learn to love me and my family, and our village," he said softly, looking down at me.

"You took me from my home and I will hold that against you until the end of my days," I said just as softly, nearly whispering the words. My throat thickened with tears as I imagined my family, welcoming me back home.

His face hardened and he became distant again. "Well, you're here now. You might as well accept it."

I turned in front of him, making him come to a halt. "Never will I accept this. This is wrong, all of it! We're not even married! We weren't wed before God, so I don't consider you my husband. A feast before your pagan gods is not a wedding."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked at me, then suddenly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against him. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to mine. They were salty and warm, hard and aggressive on mine as he claimed my mouth. When his tongue brushed mine, I started to struggle with him, leaning away from his body. With one arm around my waist, the other cupped the back on my head, keeping me in place. I groaned and wiggled harder, trying to free myself. He abruptly released me and I fell back onto the sand, the breath knocked out of me. He grinned down at me and brushed his hand over his lips.

"Son of Loki!" I shouted at him and his smirk was replaced with surprise. "Yes, I know who Loki is, Asvald," I said and got to my feet, brushing the sand off my backside. "He is the father of lies, so he must have spawned you."

Asvald shook his head, looking sad and angry at the same time. "You could make things so much easier for yourself if you would stop fighting all of us."

Turning my back, I started up the slope to the village. "I'm not fighting with your mother," I called over my shoulder and he started following me.

"Even so, you're disturbing the peace with your crazy antics," he called back to me.

I spun around and marched back toward him. "That's your fault! You should have picked a Norse wife who would be willing to live with you! What in high heaven did you expect of me?" I cried, my hands going to my hips. "You are a fool if you thought I'd be willing to obey _anything _you tell me to do."

"You are the fool. You are a fool for trying to go against my wishes," he growled and grabbed my chin. "Have you forgotten that I am the chieftain's son?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. You are spoiled enough that you couldn't be anything but," I snarled and pushed him away. As I turned to walk away again, he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.

"I suggest that you learn how to speak to me respectfully," he said sternly, glaring at me.

I pressed my lips together and glared back. "Or what, Norseman? You'll take a switch to me again?"

"I will if I have to. You're like a disobedient child that needs to be put in her place." He continued in Norse and then laughed. My face flushed because I didn't know what he'd said about me. A burly man with red hair came to Asvald's side and spoke to him. Asvald laughed before reaching out to swat me on the bottom, and said something to his red haired friend in Norse. They both roared with laughter. My face heated even more and before I could lose my nerve, I slapped Asvald as hard as I could across the cheek. The smack resounded through the air and silence fell, everyone holding their breath to see what Asvald would do. His face also flushed red with anger and he grabbed my arm, dragging me toward his longhouse.

"You'll be sorry, you little bitch," he growled at me. I tried to dig my heels in the ground but he was still too strong. My arm throbbed where he was gripping me. I clawed at his fingers and shouted,

"Unhand me, beast! Groa! Help!"

He yanked me forward and pulled me into the longhouse. Groa was at the loom and she looked up in surprise. I parted my lips to plead with her to help me when Asvald's hand came over my mouth. Groa gave him a disapproving look and said something in Norse. He shouted at her before throwing me into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted on my feet, preparing myself for his fury. His chest heaved as he took off his belt made of animal skin. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. He wouldn't beat me with that, would he?

"Asvald, please- " I started to say but he cut me off.

"Silence! I've heard enough!" He shoved me down on the bed and lifted my dress, exposing the back of my legs. As he raised the belt to strike me, I rolled to the side and off the bed, hitting the floor with a thump. I stumbled to my feet, my eyes darting to the door. If only I could reach it in time.  
Asvald stepped in front of me and I gave him a weak smile. He shook his head and threw the belt across the room. Before I could sigh in relief, he raised his hand and struck me across the mouth. I gasped and covered the stinging area with my hand, looking up at him.

"You hit me; I hit you, now we are even. Never strike me again," he said and I could tell his temper was fading.

Nodding, I stepped around him and went toward the door. "I want to help your mother with the chores."

"Go," was all he said before dropping into his chair in front of the fire, covering his eyes with his hand.

I shut the door softly behind me and strode over to Groa's side. She looked up at me with concern. "He struck you."

I nodded, feeling the bruise starting to form in the shape of his hand.

She shook her head and ran a hand over my hair in a comforting way. "I told him to keep his hands off you unless the touches are ones of love."

I smiled at her kindness and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, mother. I think he did not intend to harm me; his temper just gets the better of him."

"Yes, he has quite a temper," she agreed and motions for me to sit beside her. I did, and began to help her weave.

"He expects me not to fear him, only respect him, but now he's taken a switch to me, threatened me with a belt, and struck me with his hand. He's a fool," I grumbled as we worked.

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Trust me, he is no fool. Though he is acting like one currently."

We sat in quiet for quite some time before Asvald came out of his bedroom and hurried out of the longhouse. I jumped up and followed him.

"Where you going?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"That's none of your concern, woman," he said, not even bothering to look at me.

"When do you plan on going back to Ireland?" I asked, hoping he would tell me so I could stow away on the ship somehow.

He laughed. "No, I shan't be telling you that." He reached out and ruffled my hair. I ducked away from his hand. "Return to the longhouse, wife."

"My name is Eachna; you may call me by it. And no, I don't wish to return to the longhouse," I said though it might earn me another switching.

He didn't respond, he just kept walking faster than me. Since I didn't want to follow him around like a puppy all day, I turned the other direction and started heading toward the clearing with the river.

Once I reached the river, I removed my shoes and sat on a rock, letting my feet soak in the crisp water. I pondered my situation, and what my plan was for escaping. My only way back to Ireland was by sea, and I didn't know how I could possibly sneak onto a long ship. There was no hope; no chance of me getting away from here. Dropping my head into my hands, I allowed my tears to flow, my spirit broken. All I saw ahead of me was bitter misery and I wanted none of it. A life of serving Asvald and warming his bed was not enough to keep me happy. I imagined my sister getting married without me by her side, my nephew growing up without having any memory me.  
I cried until no more tears would come, and leaned down to drink from the river. Once my thirst was quenched, I looked up into the sky and guessed by the sun's travel across the sky that an hour had gone by. Though I knew I should return to the longhouse, I didn't want to become trapped in Asvald's dark bedroom again, trying to run from him and his passion. So I stayed, enjoying the peace and quiet. A doe came to the river with her fawn and I stayed perfectly still as they drank, their sweet gracefulness enchanting me.

A twig snapped behind me and the deer bolted. I whirled around to see how was behind me, only to see Asvald. With a sigh, he sat down beside me on the rock and rested his hand on my knee.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He asked softly and I turned my face away from him. His gentleness was short-lived and it would only be a matter of time before he became angry again.

"I am sorry, Eachna," he whispered and I felt his eyes on me. With a gentle touch, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You've said that many times to me now. I wish that you would treat me better." I paused before finally looking him in the eye. "Can you blame me? For fighting you? If you were taken captive to a new land, away from your family and given to marriage to a stranger, wouldn't you be angry?"

"I'd never be taken captive," he said, like he'd never considered what it would be like to be in my place.

"But if you were, wouldn't you act just as I am?" I asked again while lifting his hand off my knee.

He folded his hands in his lap and his brow wrinkled as he contemplated my question. "I'd be furious along with being sad. I'd mourn the loss of my family and I'd fight against my captors with all my strength."

I smiled, grateful that he finally understood how I felt. "Thank you," I whispered. "Now you see why I must return home."

He growled and his hands folded into fists. His temper was emerging once again and I braced myself for some kind of pain. "I cannot allow that. Even if that means tying you to my bed. You are my wife now." He reached out and touched my cheek. "I could make you happy if you would simply allow it."

I shook my head and brushed his hand away. "No, you can't. You can't." Before he would know what was happening, I leaped from the boulder and plunged into the river, trying to swim across. He reacted quickly and dove in after me. Since he was a better swimmer, he caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I slashed him along the cheek with my fingernails and he released me. I charged out of the water and onto the riverbank, gulping for air. I saw him rise in the water, coming after me. I ran forward through the woods, forgetting the pain in my side and my aching lungs. I was so close to freedom. I'd find some other seaport and I'd stowaway back to Ireland. It was simple, really. Coming to a thick tree with big roots, I dove behind it and nestled myself between the huge roots. Trying to calm my breathing, I closed my eyes and tried my best to be silent. I heard Asvald's footsteps as he chased after me. I ripped up some ferns and sprinkled them over me, attempting to blend in. I held my breath as Asvald ran past my tree. After a few more feet, he came to a stop and looked around, breathing hard. My own lugs burned for air but I refused to breathe in. He turned in a full circle before his eyes landed on me. I gasped and jumped to my feet, breaking into a run again. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, the muscles in my legs searing with pain.

_Can't stop, can't stop, can't stop, _I chanted to myself in my mind, willing myself to run faster. I jumped over a thick root and dodged a sharp-looking plant while still trying to keep up my pace. It was then that Asvald's body hit mine and we both came crashing to the forest floor. I lay panting, too tired to do anything more. Asvald held me down, gasping for air as he stared down at me. Blood streamed from the scratch on his cheek and water dripped from his hair.

"Thor's thunder, woman. Will you ever give up?" He asked breathlessly, still holding me down.

"Get off me, you ugly mutt! Off!" I screamed, struggling against his hold.

"Calm yourself, maiden," he scolded gently before getting to his feet. "Honestly, I'm too weak now to carry you so do you agree to come willingly?"

I nodded and started walking slowly toward the river again. Why didn't I ever try running when I was alone?

That night I was still fatigued from my escape attempt and didn't have the energy to play games with Asvald. I changed into my nightgown and slid under the furs, my eyelids heavy. Asvald stripped down and joined me. I rolled so my back was to him and was happily surprised when he made no move to touch me. Instead he sighed and rolled the opposite way, snoring a short time later. I welcomed the peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Over the next week I fought of Asvald's advances and received two more switching, along with earning his trust and his mother's. When they would allow me to take strolls by myself, I allows returned within an hour, showing them that I wasn't trying to run away. All the while I was saving up food, put away an extra dress and underdress, and waited.  
When I was sure that they trusted strongly in me, I brought my bag of food and clothes with me and went to the river.  
After crossing, I walked through the woods at a steady pace, not wanting to tire too soon. My heart was racing the entire time, but I tried not to be overwhelmed by my fear. When I knew that'd start to come looking for me, I began a slow run, getting myself deeper and deeper into the forest.  
Darkness fell and I settled down under a large tree, laying out my fur cloak between two thick roots before lying down. I didn't sleep at all, for I was cold, scared, and alone. Strange noises echoed through the woods, and wolves howled in the distance, making the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. I only got two hours of sleep that night.  
As the sun rose, I ate an apple and tried to make myself alert. Stumbling to my feet, I walked on, praying that I would find my way to refuge. Though I didn't want to die in the forest alone, it would be better than a lifetime of servitude to Asvald. The sunlight filtered through the trees, and I was grateful for my serene surrounding.

Since I did not know where I was going, I assumed that there must be other villages along the coat, so instead of walking east, I went north and walked that way for about five days. Then I went west and started back toward the ocean.  
As I was doing all this walking, I had plenty of time to ponder everything. I knew I was only going to find Norsemen at Norway, so I decided I would tell them that I am the wife of a chieftain's son. Maybe my status would keep me safe.

By the time I reached the ocean again, I was running low on food and energy. Sleeping was not comfortable or peaceful, and I was not well rested. I strode along the beach, hoping that at some point I would find a village. When it started to rain, I couldn't stop; I just covered my head with my fur cloak to stay dry.

I wondered if Asvald was angry. No, he wouldn't be angry, he'd be furious, in a rage. If he ever caught me, he'd probably just kill me. I was most proud of myself that he hadn't caught me this time. Or at least not yet.

After walking for five days with barely any food or sleep, I was stumbling around like a drunken person. My whole body hurt and I was so tired. Finally, just as the sky was losing its last light, I collapsed on the ground and slipped into darkness.

I was woken by someone nudging me in the ribs with their foot. My eyes flew open and I sprung to my feet and sped off as fast as I could, not even looking to see who was behind me. I heard him come after me, and I gasped for air and I pumped my legs faster, faster. When I did glance over my shoulder, I saw that it wasn't Asvald, but some stranger I didn't recognize. Unfortunately, taking my eyes off of where I was going wasn't very wise, because I tripped and twisted my ankle. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground, angry because now I wouldn't be able to walk on it. Whoever was following me grabbed me and slung me onto his shoulder.

"Unhand me! I am wife to Asvald, son of chieftain Bork!" I shouted, struggling against him. He came to a stop and set me on my feet again, with both hands on my arms to keep me from running.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his green eyes fierce and cold, his brown hair swirling around his face.

"I need passage to Ireland," I said, trying to sound commanding and brave. My legs and hands were shaking and I was struggling to hide it.

The green eyed man studied me for a moment before saying, "You're his captive bride. And now you're running away."

My face went pale and I tried to shake myself from his grip, but he held me firm. "Release me!"

The man laughed and lifted me onto his shoulder again and began walking back the way I'd come. "I'm taking you back to your husband, wench. I suggest you stay with him from now on," he cackled and spoke something in Norse. I closed my eyes and tried to hide my disappointment. But I wouldn't give up. Maybe it hadn't worked this time, but I wasn't going to stop trying. If Asvald didn't kill me, that is.

We went back in the forest, and walked all through the night and the next day, and though I was not pleased about being taken back to Asvald, I welcomed the break from walking. I actually slept while I was slung over his shoulder.

After four days of this, we came to the river by my village and he carried me across. I struggled with him some, still trying to get away, but he managed the get us both across the river safely.

He went straight for the biggest longhouse, Asvald's and his family's longhouse. I screamed and kicked, desperate not to go back in there. He ducked into the doorway and set me back down on my feet. Groa jumped up and ran to me, wrapping me in her arms.

"Eachna! Where have you been?" She cried, placing kisses on both of my cheeks. I smiled and embraced her again.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you," I whispered, rubbing her back. She pulled away and stroked my cheek, saying something softly in Norse. Then she turned and spoke to the man in Norse, before handing him a pouch filled with coins. I let out a sigh of relief when he slipped back out of the longhouse.

Groa had me sit by the fire and fixed me a plate of ham, bread, and cheese. We didn't speak, for I had nothing to say and after the joy of seeing me was wearing off, I knew she was upset with me.

"Groa, I didn't mean to disrespect you and your family," I said, hoping she would understand why I ran away.

"I know," she said softly, gathering her basket of furs and sewing supplies, taking out what looked like a half-finished shirt.

"Where is Asvald?" I asked before taking a bite of bread.

Her hands stilled and she looked up at me, her lips pressed into a firm line. "He's out searching for you."

I looked down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Groa didn't deserve my disloyalty even if Asvald did. "When will he come back?"

She resumed her sewing. "In a few days, since of course he won't find you."

"Do you think he'll be angry? Will he hurt me?" I asked, starting to get worried. Maybe I'd just made things worse for myself.

"I won't blame him if he does hurt you. You were wrong to run away," she scolded.

I frowned and looked away, not wanting to be reprimanded for trying to return to my family. "I want to lie down," I said and slipped into Asvald's bedroom. For the first time in over ten days, I slept deeply.

I awoke to someone pushing me off the bed. After hitting the hard ground, I got to my feet and faced a livid Asvald.

"What in Odin's earth were you thinking, woman?" He yelled and grabbed my upper arms, giving me a shake. "If you ever find your way back to Ireland, I will personally hunt you down and kill your family right in front of you!"

Tears filled my eyes as Asvald crushed my last hopes. I could never return home now. "I'm not sorry, Asvald. I'd do it again if I got the chance."

He laughed like he found this amusing and took a short coil of rope from his belt. He tied one end around himself, and tied the other around my waist. "Until you learn that it is futile to run from me, you will remain within my sight." He turned and headed toward the door, pulling me along with him. My body still hurt from my long journey and I did nothing to resist him, following along beside him as he spoke with other villagers. After a while, I lost interest and started pacing back and forth and jerking on the rope that connected us.

"Still yourself, wife," he murmured to me at one point, looking embarrassed in front of his friend. I had noticed that he never called me maiden in front of other people, for he wanted them to assume that we were physically intimate. Basically, I shouldn't be a maiden still.

After socializing for a few hours, Asvald wanted to go riding, so I sat behind him as we galloped over the green hills, the horse's hoof beats quiet against the soft, lush grass. I wrapped my arms around Asvald's waist and pressed my cheek against his back. The wind blew my hair out behind me and I embraced the feeling of freedom, not matter how fleeting it was.

Asvald halted the horse and swung off, then lifted me down, drawing me into his arms. I held my breath and looked up into his blue eyes, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm still angry with you about running away," he said softly and brushed some hair out of my face. "And I could punish you severely for your disobedience."

I narrowed my eyes and stepped back away from him, until the rope wouldn't reach any further. "Then punish me. It'll only fuel my hate for you."

He shook his head, his blond hair flowing in the breeze. His eyes searched my face, and he smiled.

Turning around, I started to strain against the rope, but Asvald planted his feet, refusing to let me move. I groaned and stopped my efforts, turning back around to face him.

"Do you find in joy in my sorrow? Does it please you that my heart is breaking within my chest?" I asked, tears of frustration filling my eyes.

His face softened and he came toward me slowly. "No, I'm not pleased by your sickness of heart. And sometimes I hate myself for what I've done to you."

Avoiding his gaze, I whispered, "Please let me go home. You will find a better woman then me, a Norsewoman."

He chuckled softly and kissed my cheek, his lips warm against my chilled skin. "There is no better woman."

I shivered despite myself and smiled at his complimenting words. "I want to go home."

"I know you do," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "You are lonely, for you won't let anyone close to your heart."

I shook my head, denying it. "I am close with your mother and your brother Ulf."

Asvald grinned, the smile lighting up his whole face. "I've seen you with Ulf. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Blush crept up my neck and I murmured, "You have to steal my virtue first."

His hand moved up my ribcage to cup my very small breast. "Which I plan on doing very soon."

That night he removed the rope so we could change into our nightclothes and I welcomed the space between us. He watched me remove my dress, his eyes lingering on my hips and below. Before I could pull my nightgown on, he placed his hands on my bare hips, caressing the skin there.

"Your hips are perfect," he murmured before kissing my neck. "You'll give me sons."

My heart skipped a beat, feeling bashful because I was naked. His mouth trailed down my neck and over my collarbone, making my breathing hitch. "Asvald…"

He hummed against my skin, his rough hands trailing up my back. "I'm going to take you tonight."

I jerked out of his arms, ready to fight him off once again. This was becoming a nightly ritual. "No, you're not."

He didn't get angry and he didn't try to reach for me. "I know you hate me, but why deny yourself pleasure?"

My face heated and I looked away. "A relationship cannot be built on passion alone. I hate you and I know you don't love me. We don't have a relationship, we aren't even friends."

Asvald shrugged. "It matters not to me."

"Well, it does to me," I said and pulled on my nightdress. "I believe that you don't want to ravish me, otherwise you would have done it already."

He smiled in a way that was almost mocking me. "You are right that it's been my choice not to force you. And believe me; I have no qualms about forcing a woman to do her service to me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head. "Then why have you not done it?"

He said nothing, only came forward and brought me toward him, fitting my body with his. His mouth lowered to my neck and he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I will run," I threatened, trying to back out of his arms. They tightened around me, keeping me in place.

"Run, then. I will chase you down," he growled, his lips trailing down to the neckline of my nightgown. I felt my body start to respond to him and cursed myself for it. Struggling against his hold, I pressed against his chest with one hand and tangled the other in his hair, yanking his head away from me.

"I will fight you," I groaned and slipped out from under his arms. "And if you force me, I will _never _forgive you."

"You hate me already for stealing you from your home and beating you. What's one more thing?" He reached out for me but I skirted around him, trying to get to the door. I made a grab for the latch but Asvald's strong arms slipped around me, dragging me away.  
"Let me go!" I screamed, twisting and turning, fighting against his hold.

"Shut your mouth, maiden!" He yelled and pushed me down to my knees. "Calm yourself!"

"Remove your hands from me! Get off!" I cried.

"_Flannfluga_," he growled in Norse. There was a knock on the door and Asvald released me with a frustrated hiss and opened the door. There stood his father Bork, looking annoyed. He spoke to Asvald in Norse and Asvald covered his eyes with his hands, groaning something in Norse. Bork said something and came to my side, helping me to my feet. He led me out of the room and as I passed Asvald, I stuck my tongue out at him. He frowned and shook his head.

Bork settled me onto a bed by the fire and Groa knelt next to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"This needs to stop, Eachna. My husband and I cannot sleep because of your screams and you're waking the children. Either you learn to live in peace with Asvald or he will build you a longhouse and I won't be here to rescue you every night," Groa said gently yet sternly.

I covered my face with my hands and fell back onto the furs with a groan. "What does _Flannfluga_ mean?"

"It means 'she who flees the male sex organ," Groa murmured, stroking my hair.

I rolled away from her, completely humiliated. "Let me sleep. I will speak to Asvald in the morning."

She got up and left me alone, and it took me a long time to fall asleep as I considered my choices.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Voices filtered through the darkness and I heard Ulf laughing and Thord crying, Groa was mumbling and Bork was yelling. I cracked one eye open and saw the whole family gathered around the fire for the morning meal. Sitting up, I drew the eyes of everyone, but mine settled on Asvald. He pressed his lips together and looked away.

"Good morning," I murmured and stumbled into Asvald's bedroom to dress. Once I was decent, I joined the family for the meal, but everyone was done except for Halla, Asvald's fifteen year old sister. Asvald put away his dirty dishes before storming out of the longhouse. I blushed, realizing that his whole family had heard us fighting last night. Halla smiled at me and took my hand, saying something in Norse. I looked at Groa for translation.

"She says that she can't speak Irish, but she wants to learn," Groa said with a smile. I looked back at Halla and said,

"I can't teach you now, for I have to speak with my husband. But I will teach you, I promise." Groa turned my words into Norse so Halla would understand.  
When she nodded, I rose and went searching for Asvald. I soon found in by the goat pen, leaning against the fence. After taking a deep breath, I joined him though he still ignored me.

"So we are both angry with each other now," I said, reaching into the pen to pet one of the goats, who was trying to nibble on the end of my braid.

"Don't speak to me, woman. Go tend to your chores," he snapped, avoiding my gaze. I placed my hands on my hips and turned to face him.

"Are you going to build a longhouse for the two of us?" I asked, getting right to the point. Finally his eyes met mine, though they were cold and distant. "Yes, I am. I am sick of being disgraced in front of my parents by you, a mere woman. A weak, pathetic woman. And until our longhouse is built, you will be sleeping with my family and not in my bed. When our house is ready, you will join me in bed. But until then, I will be taking a thrall to my bed."

I smiled, secretly singing praises to Jesus. "As long as it's not me, I don't care who you bed." With that, I turned on my heel and marched away.

What a cad. He wasn't getting pleasure from me, so he'd seek it elsewhere, even if it meant being unfaithful. I shook my head, my eyes on the ground as my thoughts ran wild. Suddenly I bumped into someone and we had to grab each other to keep from falling over. It was Edna, a girl around my age that I had known back in Ireland. Her eyes were sunk into her skull and her blonde hair was dirty and unbound.

"Are you well?" I asked, concerned for my friend. Her lips and chin trembled, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"I am fine," she whispered, though I knew she was fibbing. There was a large bruise on her cheek and it wouldn't have surprised me if there were more hidden under her dress. "I see you are treated well," she said with a forced smile.

My face heated in shame, for I was pitying myself when for the most part I was well cared for. "Yes, Asvald is kind to me. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

She shook her head and looked away. "I am only a thrall. You should not even be speaking to me."

I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back. "Hush. I am your friend."

A man yelled and she jerked away from me and hurried to his side. I sighed and continued on, heading toward the river.

I settled down on my boulder and stuck my feet into the water, staring into the thick green forest. Should I run? He'll only find me again.  
I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see who it was. It was Halla. I smiled and mentioned for her to sit next to me, saying the Irish word for sit.

She joined me and pointed at the water with a question on her face. I said the Irish word for river and she repeated it after me.

So we sat there for at least an hour as I taught her how to speak my language. It was pleasing to have a friend here, someone to talk to.

"Asvald," I said and made a motion of snatching something. "Take thrall." I put my hands up to my face and imitated sleeping. "Bed."  
She nodded, understanding what I was trying to say. "Asvald," she said and made an angry face, pointing at me.

"Yes, I'm angry at Asvald. And he is angry with me," I said but this time she didn't understand me. I sighed and took her hand, leading her back toward the village.

That night I settled down by the fire, waiting for Asvald to come home. I had no idea where he was. Probably was out looking for his new bedmate. I shook my head and burrowed into my furs, feeling emotionally exhausted. Groa was watching me carefully as she sewed, as if waiting for me to burst into sobs any moment. As if I cared what Asvald did in his bed. All I wanted was to go home to my family. Why he was so insistent that I stay, I'd never understand.

The door slammed open and in strode Asvald, with a young maid hanging on his arm. He didn't even glance at me as he led her into our bedroom and shut the door. Despite myself, a lump formed in my throat and I closed my eyes.  
Only moments later I heard Asvald's rough growls of pleasure and the sound of the bed thumping against the wall. I quickly covered my ears, fighting more tears. It was then I felt someone crawl under my furs and cuddle against me. It was Halla. She smiled compassionately and rubbed my back, singing softly in some Norse lullaby. My eyes grew heavy and I rested my head on her shoulder, falling into blessed sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find that Halla had moved back onto her own sleeping plank and I was alone. Groa was sitting by the fire, starting the morning meal. I glanced toward Asvald's door and wondered if he was awake.

"They are still in there," Groa murmured and I heard Asvald's bedmate giggle, Asvald saying something to her in a deep, growly voice. Fighting the urge to vomit, I surged to my feet and ran out of the longhouse. I stumbled through the street, sobbing.

When I came to the beach, I ran into the cold water, sending a wave of numbing shock through me. Without thinking, I waded out till I could dive under the water. Though my dress weighed me down, I started swimming into deeper waters. Even if I drowned, it would be better than the life I was living now.

Soon I felt two strong arms slip around me and started pulling me back to shore. I didn't fight and allowed myself to be dragged onto the shore. I sat up and wiped the salt water out of my eyes, only to face Ragi, Asvald's sixteen year old brother.

"Thank you," I grumbled and he nodded, helping me to my feet.

"Home. Fire. Warm," he said in Irish, and I nodded, shivering.

Groa helped me into a new dress and sat me in front of the fire, drying my hair for me. I was grateful that she didn't ask any questions. My eyes settled on Asvald's still closed door, my stomach starting to turn again.  
"Asvald is still…?" I asked, my voice broken.

"Yes. He has a great yearning for female flesh," she said as she re-braided my hair, something my mother had once done for me. It brought a fresh wave of homesickness to my heart.

I kept silent and a few moments later, Asvald's door opened and out he stepped, his eyes settling on me. I thrust up my chin and met his gaze. His eyes shifted from me and to his mother.

"I am hungry, bring my food," he said and sat across from me in front of the fire. His thrall came out of the room and settled against the wall, nibbling on a stale loaf of bread.

Rising to my feet, I headed for the door.

"Sit yourself down, wife. I never said you could leave," Asvald said harshly but I ignored him, moving out into the bright sunshine. Since I guessed he would be coming after me, I broke into a run toward the forest. When I didn't hear him behind me, I looked on my shoulder to check. He really wasn't following me. Mixed feelings spread through me. Shame, anger, betrayal, sadness, and relief. Sighing, I settled under a tree across from the longhouse. It surprised me when Groa came out and sat beside me.

"He is just trying to get your attention," she said softly, stroking my hand with her thumb in a comforting way. "He wants you, not that thrall."

"I care not," I snapped, pulling my hand from hers. "Let her please him. I do not wish to do it."

Groa stood and went back into the house and I was left alone with my misery. How did my life get this way?

I stayed there by the tree, having no will to move or do anything else. Finally Asvald came out of the longhouse and his gaze fell on me.

"Go away, Asvald," I hissed, hating to even look upon him. "Get out of my sight."

Taking long strides, he stood before me. "It will take a year for me to build a longhouse for us. The thrall will stay in my bed and she may even give me my first child."

I jumped to my feet and stood on my tiptoes to get in his face. "I care not! I refuse to bed with you, why do you think bedding a thrall will make me jealous? No, I care not, Asvald!"

"Last night when that thrall was lying under me, I wanted you. I imagined it was you," he murmured, his gaze intense. I lifted my hand and struck him on the cheek.

"Don't speak to me like that," I growled before turning and running the other way.

"Stop now and I won't beat you," he called after me. My footfalls slowed and finally I faced him, slinking back like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"I despise you," I said and stormed back into the longhouse. I sat down by the fire and brought my knees up to my chest, feeling too discouraged to go on. I just wanted to go home. My heart's desire was to be with my family once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next six months were lonely and cold, and I tried to keep my spirits up by caring for Ulf. I was thankful that Asvald's thrall was not yet with child, as they knew each other every night.

My homesickness came and went, some days were better than others. I'd almost forgotten the sound of my family's voices and it made me sick of heart to realize that. Sometimes I found myself speaking to Kalin like she could hear me, and that did help, though it made me feel as if I was going mad.

Another six months passed and Asvald dismissed his thrall. It was time for me to fill her role or suffer the consequences if I didn't.  
After saying goodbye to his family, we walked across the village and up a slope, where the longhouse overlooked the sea. It smelled of new wood and though the scent was welcoming, I felt nothing but dread. Once inside, I started a fire in the hearth and straightened the furs that covered the sleeping benches along the wall.

Asvald came and sat beside the fire, looking hardened and sad.

"If you wish for a different wife, just take me back to Ireland and replace me," I whispered with my back to him. There was nothing but silence, except for the wood popping in the fire.

"You will never go back to Ireland. And I do not wish for a different wife," he said gruffly, cleaning his sword with a rag. "I simply wish that my home was place of warmth and love, not of harshness and cold."

I turned to face him, surprised by his words. "I am sorry, Asvald. But you are the only one to blame for this."

He stayed silent, staring into the fire with blank eyes. Taking a deep breath, I knelt beside him and placed my hand on his thigh. Leaning in close, I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and fingered his hair. My heart was racing but for some odd reason I felt the need to comfort this man who seemed so vulnerable.  
He sighed and turned his head, offering his lips to me. We hadn't kissed in a year and I found myself wanting that contact. This past year was just too lonely. I wouldn't suffer from it anymore. I touched my lips to his, the warmth spreading straight to my toes. Moving slowly, he twisted so I was lying half under him on the furs, him leaning over me.

"You are my wife. I've wanted only you," he whispered, nuzzling against my neck. His thin, short beard tickled my skin and I fought the urge to giggle.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I just needed time for my anger to fade. I have accepted that this is my home now. I can't carry the burden of hating you any longer," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "You are all I have in the world now."

He smiled, and it made him look gentle, kind. Reaching behind me, he pulled the bindings from my braid and let my hair fall in gentle waves around my shoulders. "My beautiful girl," he whispered and kissed my cheek. I smiled, soaking in his attention.

"Promise me that you will never take another to bed. Promise me," I said, cupping his face in my hands.

"I promise I will never take another into my arms as long as you are here to fill them," he vowed and sealed it with a gentle kiss.

"How old are you, Asvald? I don't even know the age of my husband," I said, the fact bringing me sorrow.

"I am nine and ten years old," he chuckled. "No more talk now." He brought his lips back to mine and as the kiss deepened, I tried not to tremble. His tongue dipped past my parted lips and touched the tip of mine, sending thrills through me down to my toes. Pressing my hands to his scruffy cheeks, I pulled away.

"Do you love me, Asvald?" I whispered, searching his eyes. His lips turned down and I saw the distance form in his eyes.

"I do not love you yet, my dear Eachna," he murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "But I will."

I nodded, tears rising in my eyes. "Do you love your thrall?"

Anger sparked in his face before slowly fading. "She is no longer my thrall. I never loved her."

"Good," I said and kissed his lips softly. "Because you're mine."

He smiled before gently biting my lower lip. "I am yours."

A log in the fire popped and crackled and I nuzzled closer to Asvald's warm body. "I want to love you first…Before we…know each other."

Sighing, he rolled onto his back. "Still you insist on resisting me."

I sat and leaned over him, the ends of my hair brushing his cheek. "No, Asvald. I will do whatever you tell me to do, right now. But I am telling you that love is important to me. You told me you want your home to be a place of love. So give me time to love you."

"You've had a year," he grumbled, his hands resting on my thighs.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "Yes, a year that you spent with another woman in your bed. Asvald, you haven't even taught me your language yet."

He said nothing, only staring off at the ceiling.

Sighing, I got to my feet and started to prepare super. The silence was uncomfortable and I wondered if I ruined the moment Asvald and I had been sharing. As I stirred the stew I was making, I allowed my gaze to follow him as he walked slowly around the longhouse, his fingers trailing over the furs that would be our bed.

"We will have many children," he murmured, almost to himself. I smiled at the idea of having my own baby to hold on my hip. All my life I'd wanted to be a mother. But inside, I still had a hope that I could return to my family in Ireland. If I had children with Asvald, I would never be able to leave. Closing my eyes, I imagined Ireland, my home, and my family. It had been so long and my heart twisted as I wondered about my sister. Was she married yet? Was she well? Did she long for my company as I did for hers?

"Come sit by the fire, Asvald, and I will serve your meal," I said softly, keeping my back turned so he wouldn't see my tears. I didn't want him to know the pain was still fresh in my heart. He would only be angry.

As I filled a bowl with stew and bread and set it before Asvald, I was at war with myself. Between continuing to long for home, for Ireland; or being content as Asvald's wife.  
I turned my face as I sat beside him to eat, tears running silently down my face. I was grateful that was hair was loose, for it served as a curtain between me and Asvald.

"You are quiet. That is unlike you," Asvald said, touching my knee lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"I am simply tired," I whispered, hoping my voice was clear so he wouldn't know.

"Do not lie to me, Eachna," he said sternly and brushed my hair behind my ear, revealing my tears to him. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and smiled at him.

"It is nothing, husband." I laid my hand on his arm and squeezed.

He frowned, looking like a puppy dog. "Have I upset you?"

I shook my head, and smiled again, forcing back the tears that continued to rise against my will. "No, no. It is not you, Asvald. Sometimes I miss my family; that is all."

Leaning toward me, he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I am sorry."

I needed his comfort, so I slid my arms around his neck and brought him close. "I feel so alone."

He chuckled softly and kissed my neck. "You are not alone, Eachna. I am here."

Nodding, I clutched his thick hair in my hands and met his lips with mine. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me in a comforting way, his lips soft and undemanding.

When we pulled apart, I stood and went outside, needing the cool air to clear my cloudy mind. Yes, I liked his kisses and my body longed for his, but though that longing was strong, the longing for my family was stronger. And I'd do whatever I had to if I could go home again. Walking carefully, I stood a few feet away from the cliff overlooking the sea. The waves broke gently against the cliff, the calming sound filling the night air. The moon reflected off the dark water, showing me the beauty of this majestic world.

"God, give me some way to find my way home. Please, I need my family," I prayed aloud in the peaceful quiet. Off in the distance, wolves howled to the moon and owls hooted in the trees. It was a beautiful night. A night that was perfect for making love.

My face flushed hot in the chilly air as my thoughts turned to Asvald. His blue eyes that could either be cruel or kind, and his muscled body that he could use for good or bad.

Sighing, I knelt in the cold grass and twisted a blade between my fingers. What in high heaven was I going to do? I was falling in love with Asvald, but at the same time I just wanted him to take me back to Ireland to be with my family. My thoughts seemed to go in one big circle, around and around until I didn't know what was true anymore.

"What are you doing out here?" Asvald's voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, motioning for him to sit beside me.

"Enjoying the night," I whispered, gazing up at the bright stars. "It's so beautiful."

Sitting next to me, he took my hand in his. "It is."

We sat together in silence, and I glanced at his profile. He was very pleasing to the eyes. Turning his head, he met my stare. I blushed and looked away, pulling up some grass to roll in my palms.

"I am happy that you no longer hate me," Asvald murmured, squeezing my hand.

I didn't reply, and once again I felt tears. I hated them, despised them but I was powerless to keep them at bay. "Asvald, I miss my family."

"I know." He touched my cheek, sweeping away a few tears. "If I give you a child, we will have our own family."

I smiled and fell back onto the grass, giggling. "That is not the same, husband. Not the same at all."

He moved over me, his lips just above mine. "It will ease your loneliness."

"No," I whispered, unable to say the rest. _It would only tie me here._

"My villagers will begin to wonder if you do not have a child." He slid my dress up my thighs till it bunched at my hips. I was thankful that it was too dark for him to see between my legs. "We do not have to find pleasure in it, but we do have to procreate."

"Asvald, please," I pleaded, looking into his eyes. "I am not ready."

"I will make you ready," he said and placed a kiss on my thigh, his lips hot on my skin, sending pleasure straight to my womanhood.

"That's not what I meant," I said and tried to sit up. He placed a hand on my belly and pressed me back down. "I will scream, Asvald!"

His head whipped up and he stared at me. "You were willing only minutes ago."

Blinking back tears, I forced my body to relax. "Do what you will. I cannot stop you."

Groaning, he moved off me and started toward the longhouse. I sat up and pushed my dress down, my whole body shaking. He would not want me again tonight. Smiling, I stood and went into the longhouse, where Asvald was already stripped down naked. I yelped and covered my eyes, completely embarrassed. I heard him chuckle and come close to me. I felt his body heat.

"Open your eyes, little doe. Look upon me," he said, his voice deep. I groaned in response and kept my hands over my tightly closed eyes. I felt his hands on my body, moving to remove my dress. I would have pushed him away, but my hands were busy. I was afraid my eyes would open in reflex. When he couldn't get the sleeves off my arms, he ripped it from my body, leaving only the fabric of the sleeves left on my body. Thank God I couldn't see his face.

"I am looking upon you, my innocent wife," he snickered, his finger running down my belly and into my private hair.

"Leave me alone," I growled, trying to sound brave despite my trembling.

Laughing, he came closer, pressing his hardened manhood into my belly. I gasped, my hands leaving my eyes to grip his shoulders.

"God, help me," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"Your God cannot help you." He lifted me into his arms, carrying me to our bed. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to decide whether to fight, run, or face what was bound to happen at one point or another.

My back hit the soft furs, Asvald's hands on my legs, wrapping them around his hips.

"No more games," he growled, biting at my neck. I pressed my hands to his lower belly, keeping his hips from meeting mine.

"I protest, you pig!" I screamed and fought against him, clawing at his chest. He roared in anger and pinned me down by my shoulders.

"Hush, now! I will not hurt you!"

"I do not care if you hurt me!" I cried and pushed against him one more time before lying still. I panted and looked up into his blue eyes. The anger was fading and I remembered our most tender moments together. I pressed my face into his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

"Alright, Asvald. Alright," I whispered, relaxing my body and opening my eyes. I was a butterfly, spreading my beautiful painted wings. It was time for me to fly.

"If it hurts, I'll stop if you ask," he said softly before kissing my neck, and down between my breasts. My stomach tightened in a way I'd never felt before, and I pulled him closer with my legs. His manhood brushed the inside of my thigh and I gasped, wiggling my hips because of the new sensations.

"Asvald," I groaned and kissed the slightly sweaty skin of his shoulder, the salty taste setting my senses on fire. It was good feeling to have someone this close to me, this intimate contact. It dissipated my loneliness and left me feeling treasured. As long as I didn't fear what was happening, it wasn't a bad experience.

His musky scent fueled my desire for him, his hands moving ceaselessly over my body in ways that made me tremble with anticipation. The fire popped and sizzled, making the longhouse comfortable and safe feeling, casting a warm glow over one side of Asvald's muscled body, the other side dark with shadows.

His breathing was deep, his chest heaving. Warm, strong hands moved up my belly and over my breasts, his mouth meeting mine in a searing kiss. One hand tangled in my hair, the other slid back down my belly and between my thighs, touching me. Two fingers slipped inside of me and I cried out into his shoulder, my body shaking as he pleasured me.

"More…" I muttered against his skin. "More of you."

Knowing what I wanted, he withdrew his fingers and planted his hands on either side of my head, his hips fitting into mine.

"Take a deep breath now, wife," he instructed and I did as he told me, and as I was taking in that breath, he pushed inside of me.

My mouth opened and my eyes closed, my face scrunched up from the pain. I didn't make a sound, holding my breath until the stinging pain left.

His arms shook as he held himself still, his face relaxed in pleasure, his eyes glazed from ecstasy. When he felt my body relax, he began to rock against me, bringing back shards of pain along with immense delight. I wound my fingers in his hair, meeting his gaze as he watched my face, waiting for something.

Only minutes later, I felt my stomach tighten and my head felt light until suddenly I was drifting off into paradise. My body felt weightless as a cloud until I opened my eyes and saw Asvald smiling down at me. My breathing was deep and fast, my body covered in a light sheen of sweat that glistened in the firelight.

Suddenly his body tensed up and his head fell back and with a loud cry, his seed filled me. His face nestled into my neck and he kissed me softly, over and over.

"_Minn kona er veita sik hjarta_," he whispered, his hands caressing my sides.

"What does that mean, my husband?" I panted, stroking his hair.

"My wife who gives her heart. That is what I said," he said, pulling away so he could look into my eyes. "I thank you for giving me control, for not putting up a fight."

I smiled, though I felt guilty for giving into what my body wanted. Maybe I was with child now and I would never be able to return to my family.

Morning came and I found that Asvald had already risen and was sitting by the fire, still completely naked.

"Isn't it a bit chilly for that, Asvald?" I asked, sitting up. I was still naked and when his eyes wandered from my face, I brought a fur up to my chin and blushed.

He rose and came toward me, bold and shameless. I averted my eyes and my cheeks heated even more.

"Oh, my silly _kona_. Do you forget what we shared last night?" He bent and touched his lips gently to mine.

"I have not forgotten," I murmured against his lips and placed my hand on his side, his skin chilled against my warmth. "Come to bed again."

He laughed softly and ruffled my hair. "I'd love to, but your body may still hurt from last night. It'd be best if you rested that area for a short while."

Smiling, I tangled my hands in his hair and brought myself close to his body. "So now that I've given into your desires, you'll play the part of a loving husband?"

"No, this is real. You are my wife and I care for you," he said, caressing my back softly.

"Good. That is one step closer to love," I whispered and kissed his neck. I moved out of his arms and stretched, then grabbed my dress and pulled it on. It was true, my lower body did ache a bit. Asvald was a passinate lover. "I'll make you something to eat," I said and started to make porridge.

After the morning meal, Asvald left and I decided to visit Groa. The morning was clear and refreshing, the grass still damp with dew. Seagulls cried above me, the sound mournful. I stopped and gazed up at them, remembering my sister.

"Tell her that I miss her. That I love her," I whispered to one of the white birds who were flying low. My heart was torn in two places, between the man who had made love to me last night, and my family across the sea.

Sighing, I continued on and soon came to Groa's longhouse. She was sitting outside, cleaning the dishes from the morning meal.

"Hello, mother," I greeted her and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Can I help you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, Eachna."  
I knelt beside her and started scrubbing one of the wooden dishes. "Everything is well between Asvald and me now." I glanced at her and grinned.

"That is good," she chuckled. "You will be much happier now. Trust me, Asvald will never stray from your arms now."

I nodded. "I hope so."

That day I took Ulf down to the river to splash in the water, needing to see what it would be like to be a mother. It was possible that soon I would have a child of my own to care for. Ulf sat on the bank, making a ball of mud and moss as his chubby feet kicked in the clear, cool water.

I sat down beside him with a sewing project, and he smiled up at me.

"Na, look!" he cried and put the ball of mud on my knee. I picked it up and tossed it back to him, and tried to wipe the mud from my dress.

"You play with it, Ulf," I said in Irish. Over the year that Asvald bedded the thrall and I was alone, I taught Ulf some of my language. Most of what I said to him, he understood. He had taken to calling me Na, because he couldn't say Eachna. Spending time with him helped ease the pain of never seeing my little nephew again.

Two strong hands came down on my shoulders and I tilted my head back to see Asvald smiling down at me.

"Good afternoon, husband," I murmured and he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"And to you, _kona,_" he said before sitting beside Ulf, who called his name and crawled up into his lap, pressing his muddy hands to Asvald's cheeks.

Asvald spoke gently to him in Norse and removed the child's hands, laughing softly. Ulf grinned and tugged on Asvald's long hair, spreading more mud. Asvald stood, taking Ulf with him, and wadded into the river. He washed the mud from Ulf's hands, and from his own face and hair. Looking up at me, he called,

"Why is he so obedient to you, but is a trouble maker with me?"

I grinned. "Because you are his brother. It is his job to cause trouble for you."

He shook his head and lifted Ulf onto his shoulders, and waded back up to the bank. He stripped off his soaked shirt, his strong back and chest there for me to admire. Remembering how it felt to be in his arms, I blushed and lifted Ulf off his shoulders and placed him on the ground. I took his little hand and together we walked back to Groa's longhouse, Asvald trailing behind us.  
Once I got Ulf back to Groa and started back to my own longhouse. Asvald trotted up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I liked seeing you care for my brother. It reminds me what a great mother you will be," he murmured by my ear, nipping my earlobe.  
I giggled and leaned back into his embrace. "Maybe tonight…I'll conceive your child."

He spun me around to face him, bringing me tight against his body. Lowering his head, he captured my lips with his. I whimpered and fisted my hands in his hair. Slowly he brought us to our knees before laying me back in the grass.

"Asvald, here is not the place," I whispered, moaning when his aroused manhood pressed into me. He kissed my neck and caressed my thighs, one hand at his trousers, working to undo the tie.

"Asvald, someone will see. We are on a hill," I panted, placing my hand over his to still his movement.

"Let them see," he growled, biting the soft skin where my neck met my shoulder. "Let them know that you are mine." Lifting my dress, he slid between my legs.

"Stop it! It's only a short ways to our longhouse," I said and pushed against his chest. "The whole village need not watch."

He stilled and looked into my eyes. "I did not wish to upset you." He got to his feet and offered his hand to me. I stood and together we walked until we came to our longhouse.

"Tomorrow I will teach you Norse, if that is what you wish," he said as we settled down beside the fire.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I need to learn."

"Why this change of heart? Yesterday you were still fighting me," he whispered, looking even younger than his nineteen years in the firelight.

I caressed his cheek, his stubble rough under my smooth palm. "I was lonely. It was better to have you than to have no one at all."

"Is that the only reason you gave into me last night?" He asked, searching my face.

I glanced away, my heart growing heavy. "You left me alone for a year, Asvald. I needed someone and you were there. I didn't do it because I am in love with you."

He was silent and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I did not intend to hurt him with my words; I simply wanted him to know the truth.  
I made the evening meal and we ate in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say. As I cleaned the dishes, Asvald stripped down to his thin shirt and breeches before slipping under the thick furs.

I finished my job and removed my dress, joining him. His back was to me, so I draped my arm over him and kissed his neck.

"No," he grunted, moving away from me. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears. Though I didn't want to admit it, I needed Asvald. Whether I wanted to go home or stay here, I would need him. And now it was him who was rejecting me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

The next morning I woke up to find that Asvald was gone. Sighing, I dressed and ate a small breakfast, worrying if I would ever be happy again. Yesterday was the first time I had smiled in a whole year.

I waited the entire day for him to return home, but even after the sun went down and the moon rose high in the sky, he still did not come.

I sat in the doorway, my chin resting on my knees, my eyes on the full moon. Tears streamed down my face. "I want to go home. I do not belong here." The night was eerily silent; the only noise was the waving breaking against the cliff.  
When I could keep my eyes open no longer, I laid down by the fire, hoping that Asvald would return soon.

Thankfully the next morning I awoke to find Asvald across the fire from me, looking extremely troubled.

"Are you well?" I asked, my voice scratchy from sleep.

He brought his gaze to mine, his lips pressed in a tight line. "I have been accused of murder. Now I must _Jernbyrd_."

My eyes widened. "What does _Jernbyrd_ mean?"

"The carrying of hot iron. If I can carry a red hot iron in my hands for nine paces without dropping it, I will be innocent. But if my wounds become infected, I will be guilty," he said in a steady, calm voice. Despite his effort to seem brave, I saw the fear in his eyes.

"And you must do this?" I asked, moving around the fire to sit beside him, taking his hand in mine.

"Yes," he said and dropped his head into his hands. "I have no choice."

"Asvald, are you guilty?" I asked softly, touching his soft blond hair. _Please, don't be guilty._

"I am innocent. I have shed no blood," he murmured, his whole body shaking.

"I believe you." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "You are strong and courageous. You can do this."

He groaned. "Tonight. I have to do it tonight."

I nodded and stroked his hair soothingly like a mother would to her child. "I will be there to treat your wounds when you are finished. My love will ease your pain."

He removed his hands and looked at me with surprise. "Your love?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I can't drop it, Eachna. What if I drop it?" He asked, looking panicked and frightened.

"You won't. I will stand there and you will keep your eyes on me, and take nine paces until you reach me. Then you will drop that iron and I will kiss you until your pains leave," I soothed, and kissed his cheek.

He nodded. "I will do this."

The rest of the day, he sat by the fire, staring into the flames while his mind seemed to be miles away.

When the sun began to set, Asvald took my hand and together we walked into the center of the village, where the iron was already heating in a boiling pot of water over a blazing fire. Asvald halted, his eyes on the pot, his grip tight on my hand.

"Asvald, remember yourself," I whispered and tugged him forward, wanting to get this over with. His father stood by the fire, along with the man who was also accused, and the man who had done the accusing. Asvald joined them and I stood off to the side, watching as Bork spoke in Norse.

After a few minutes, the other accused man stepped up to the pot and forced his hands into the boiling water, letting out a cry of pain. He jerked out of the water, holding the steaming rod of iron. He turned and started his nine paces, his face red with pain. Veins bulged in his neck and forehead. He reached the end and dropped the rod, holding his seared hands in front of his face. His woman stepped forward and bound his hands in clean rags and led him away. My gaze found Asvald again, and he looked pale and scared.

_Lord, please be with him. Protect him from the pain and give him the strength not to drop that iron. Please be with him,_ I prayed.

Asvald stepped forward and hesitated only a short moment before thrusting his hands into the boiling water. I walked slowly to the end of his nine paces, my legs shaking. I heard his roar of agony and it tore at my heart.

He turned in my direction, the hot iron in his hands. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and he stumbled forward, his body shaking from the pain. I knew he was fighting every urge to drop the rod. His eyes met mine and I nodded, offering a gentle smile of encouragement.

Finally he stood before me and threw the iron rod to the side, looking down at his hands to examine the damage. His skin was raw and blistered, some of the skin burned away, exposing the pale pink flesh beneath it. I choked back my disgust and fear, because Asvald needed me.

"You did well, my husband," I said, my voice weak. I held his wrist and led him back to the longhouse. The entire walk back he grunted in pain, trying to hide it.

I settled him by the fire and heated some water, watching as he closed his eyes, his hands still trembling.

I soaked a few rags in the hot water before going to his side and taking his injured hands into my lap. I pressed the rag into his hand and he let out a groan, his body going tense.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I whispered, tears in my eyes as I cleaned his wounds, and put some ointment Groa gave me on his hands. Once I wrapped them up, his pain seemed to ease a little.

"It wasn't that painful," Asvald said, his voice finally steady. I looked up at him with disbelief.

"Whatever you say, Asvald," I said before lifting his bandaged hand to my lips and placing a kiss on the binding.

His eyes followed me and grew heated. I moved into his lap and kissed him with passion, hoping to take his mind off his pain.

His hands stayed at his sides, but his mouth moved feverishly against mine. My hands tangled in his hair and I touched the tip of my tongue to his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled away.

"Oh, Eachna…"he breathed and resting his forehead against mine. "I don't deserve you."

I stayed silent, resting my hands on his chest. I felt his heartbeat beneath my palm and smiled. Lying down, he rested his head in my lap and closed his eyes. I stroked his hair and started singing an old Irish lullaby. He sighed and only moments later, he was snoring. Leaning down, I kissed his forehead before slowly moving out from under him. I covered him with a thick wool blanket. "I love you, Asvald."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Seven days went by and Asvald's wounds had begun to heal. His father came to check his wounds, and Asvald was declared innocent.  
As soon as the chieftain left, Asvald took me in his arms and kissed me. My head spun, and I had to grip his biceps to keep from losing my balance.

"It was your care," he whispered against my lips. "You healed me."  
I smiled and tugged him toward our bed, urging him to lie on his back. "I couldn't let them banish you."

He stared up at me, his eyes filled with affection for me. "That would have been an easy way of getting rid of me."

I straddled him and leaned down so my mouth was almost touching his. "And why would I want to be rid of you?"

"So you could go home," he whispered, his fingertips stroking my thighs. My eyes closed and I kissed him gently, needing him.

"I can't go home. I can't let you kill them," I murmured, yanking on his shirt. He stripped out of it and threw it across the room.

"Is that why you're seducing me?" He asked, his still wrapped-up hands moving over my back.

"No, that is not why," I groaned and lifted my dress over my head, revealing myself to him. I pressed down onto his lower stomach, so he could feel my wet center. His eyes closed and he moaned, his hands falling to his side.  
My heart pounded as I lifted myself, ready to lower onto him. "Look at me," I murmured and his eyes opened again, meeting mine. Taking a deep breath, I moved down, bringing us together. We both groaned and his hands rested on my hips. Though it was still a bit painful, the feeling of our flesh coming together overruled it, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. Asvald mumbled in Norse as I stirred my hips, listening to him cry out words that sounded rough, yet exotic. I leaned down and kissed his neck and down his chest, my heart beating in time with his. Time to soar, time to be free. Time to let go. I had to let go of everything behind me to embrace everything that was in front of me.  
"_Minn fagr kona._ My beautiful wife," Asvald murmured, his hands stroking my back.

"My handsome husband," I whispered back and nibbled on his earlobe. My hands moved over his chest, his skin smooth yet tough. My head felt light as I rocked above him, my vision blurred from the intense pleasure.

His body tensed and I straightened, my head falling back as he finished inside me. His deep growl of release sent me over the edge, and soon I too, was spent. Collapsing onto his chest, we panted and tried to catch our breath, both of our bodies trembling with aftershock.

Rolling off him, I stared up at the ceiling and waited for him to recover. "_Ek elska pu,_" I said slowly, trying to get it right.  
He turned his head and looked at me. "What did you say?"

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at him with a smile. "_Ek elska pu._ I love you."

His blue eyes shined, and when I laid my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating against my palm.

"_Ek elska pu, minn kona,"_ he whispered gently, and nipped at my chin.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I would never have imagined that I would be here with you."

Someone cleared their throat, and I gasped, looking over my shoulder. Bork, Asvald's father, was standing in the doorway. Asvald sat up and threw a blanket over me. I blushed and closed my eyes, so embarrassed.  
Asvald spoke to his father in Norse and I opened my eyes as he dressed and moved toward the doorway.

"Asvald, wait! What is going on?" I asked, holding the blanket against my chest as I sat up.

"None of your concern," he said over his shoulder before he left. I got up and pulled on my dress, and followed them. I stopped as white sails on the grey sea caught my eye. The small ship was sailing close, as if to make port on our shores. I wondered who would come to this Norse town.

Walking fast, I hurried down to the shore, which was crowded as people watched the ship approach.

Asvald and his father stood at the front of the crowd, the gentle waves lapping over their feet. Searching the faces, my gaze landed on Groa and Halla and I went to them.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked Groa and she shrugged.

"It looks like an Irish sailing ship," she said and my heart skipped a beat. Was my family coming for me?

I looked at Asvald and his eyes met mine. He shook his head; warning me. I frowned, my heart twisting into a fist as worry struck me. Would Bork kill the Irishmen?

The ship came close enough to see men strolling along the deck. They lowered a dingy full of men and started rowing to the shore.

The Norsemen around me roared and lifted their axes and swords, ready for battle. My heart pounded as I pushed through the crowd and grabbed Asvald's arm.

"Husband! You mustn't hurt them!" I cried, and he shook me off, frowning down at me.

"Get back, woman. This is not the place for you," he growled, his eyes locked on the approaching Irishmen.

"Asvald, moments ago we are making love. I know you can be tender. Why are you being so cruel and harsh?" I asked, taking hold of his arm once again. His sword was strapped to his hip, and I prayed that he wouldn't take any souls with it today.

"Away with you!" He shouted and thrust me back into the crowd. My eyes were filled with tears as I watched the Irishmen jump out of their boat onto the sand. My breath caught as I saw my brothers Doolin and Seamus leading the men. I couldn't let them get killed. Just as the Norseman started to charge toward them, I jumped in front of them, shielding them. As the Chieftain's son's wife, hopefully they wouldn't kill me too. I heard Bork yell in Norse and everyone came to a halt.

My chest heaved as I looked to Asvald, pleading with him to spare my family.

"We'll get you out of here," Doolin murmured in my ear, and I almost burst into tears just from hearing his voice.

"These people are my family! Please, they mean no harm!" I called, and Bork motioned for the men to lower their weapons.

"Why are you here?" Bork asked, angry that my family was invading his home.

"To bring my sister home. We offer you 7,000 silver pieces," Doolin shouted, holding up a heavy bag of money.

"She is my wife," Asvald said and stepped toward us, and grabbed my arm. I moved to his side willingly, and nodded at my brother reassuringly. "I will not sell her. She is mine," Asvald said.

"Surely we can discuss this further," Seamus said calmly.

I faced Asvald and pressed my hand to his chest. "Please, Asvald. They are my brothers. Even if I do not return home with them, allow me to speak them. Please."

Asvald stared down at me, his blond hair swirling around his face. Sighing, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, Eachna." He lurched toward Doolin and struck him with his fist and raised his sword over Doolin's heart.

"Asvald, stop!" I cried, and tried to spring toward him, but Groa grabbed me, holding me still.

"Get out of here and never show your face here again," Asvald growled, pressing the tip of his sword into Doolin's chest.

My hands pressed to my mouth and I shook my head. "Please, please, please don't harm my brother."

"Get out! Go!" Asvald yelled and yanked him to his feet. Doolin's eyes met mine, and my heart twisted painfully. _Go,_ I mouthed to him. _Go. _Seamus looked overwhelmed, and he shook his head, giving up.

"We wish to speak to our sister, and after we have spoken, we will leave in peace," Doolin said, shaken, yet not willing to let me go.

Asvald sighed and shook his head. "I will give you a moment." He turned to the crowd and said something in Norse. They gave us one more curious look before moving back into the village. Asvald and Bork stayed as I moved into Doolin's arms and embraced him tightly.

"I've missed you," I cried, my tears wetting the front of his shirt. I breathed in his scent, the familiarity soothing my aching heart.

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. "We've all missed you too."

I looked up into his eyes. "How are Mama, Father, and Kalin?"

"Father is dead. Mama and Kalin are well, though they miss you dearly," he whispered, as if he couldn't believe I was standing before him.

"Tell them that I love them, and I miss them. Tell Mama that I am treated well and I am happy with my husband. Tell Kalin that my memories of her never cease to bring joy to my heart. And Jarlath," I said, more tears soaking my cheeks. "Don't let him forget me. Remind him of my love for him. He will always be in my heart."

Doolin's eyes were filled with tears as he kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears. "I will. And don't forget the love we have for you."

I burst into sobs and fell against his chest. He held me and rocked me gently. When I could breathe evenly again, I turned to Seamus and embraced him.

"I love you, my brother. Don't forget that," I said and touched his cheek gently.  
Asvald came up and pulled me from Seamus's arms. "That's enough. It's time for them to leave."

I sighed and smiled at my brothers. "I am glad I got to see you both once again. We will see each other again." I turned on my heel and ran away into the village. My vision was blurred with tears and I stumbled a few times, my heart breaking in my chest.  
When I reached the river, I collapsed on the bank, my fingers sinking into the mud.

"Oh God, oh God!" I cried; the pain inside me too much to bear. Time lost its meaning as I lay there, too exhausted to care anymore.

I awoke to someone stroking my hair and saw that it was Asvald. I groaned and whacked his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me," I growled and got to my feet.

He grinned, and looked me up and down. "You look good when you're covered in mud."

Shaking my head, I brushed past him. "Do not speak to me. My words could kill."

He run up behind me and swept me up in his arms. "We're making love when we got home."

I kicked and struggled, my anger boiling inside me until it turned into rage. "Go to hell!"

He just laughed and tossed me over his shoulder, gripping my calves tight enough to leave bruises.

When we reached the longhouse, he set me down on the bed before stripping down. "Come here, wife."

I glared at him and let out a long sigh. My body shook with anger, my heart tight in my chest with sorrow.

He smirked at me, and took my hand, pressing it down his belly. I yanked my hand away and jumped to my feet, slapping him as hard as I could. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed till I winced.

"You sent them away," I said, my eyes filling with tears. "You threatened my brothers! Damn you, Asvald!"

His face softened, and he released my wrist. "I am sorry for that. But I cannot lose you. And I knew you wouldn't want to make love with me." The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

I still glared at him. "You are such a beast. Why do you toy with me like that?"

He shrugged and pulled on a tunic to cover his nakedness. "Do you still love me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and saw Doolin and Seamus in my mind. "I don't know."

Sitting beside me, he placed a hand on my knee and rubbed gently. "I could not watch you leave, Eachna."

I pushed his hand off me and glared at him. "I wasn't going to leave, Asvald! I only wanted to speak with my family and enjoy their company. That's all." My gaze dropped to my lap and I softened my tone. "We made love only moments before they arrived. Do you think I would walk away from everything we have, from our marriage?"

Tilting my chin up with his finger, he made me look at him. "I honestly didn't know. I thought that the sight of your family after such a long time would overwhelm you."

The fire popped and silence fell over us, my heart aching inside me, a distance formed between me and Asvald. I felt empty and alone once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Asvald and I avoided each other for the next few days; I was angry and miserable, he was regretful and shameful. I couldn't even look at him, couldn't be contented in his presence. He didn't smile, and stopped trying to speak to me when I wouldn't respond.

My heart felt like a stone, heavy and painful within me. Never in my life had I felt as alone as I did now. A part of me wished I had returned to my family, but I knew that if I had left, my life would have been spent wondering about Asvald and the life we could have had. I'd given my heart to him, and the day that I told him I loved him, he nearly killed my brothers and sent them away.

We lived as two different people in the same longhouse as the weeks rolled by. Asvald would give me a kiss in the morning and thank me for the meal, and wouldn't return until the sun started to set. After I finished all my chores, I would spend my time roaming the woods and shore, or with Groa and her children.  
Several weeks after my brothers left, I asked Asvald,

"Can't I go home? What kind of life is this?"

He looked at me with sad eyes and sighed. "You cannot go home."

I groaned in frustration and rubbed my eyes. "That is your pride speaking, not your love for me. If you truly loved me, you'd allow me to return to my family."

He took my hand. "I am your family."

I shook my head and yanked my hand away, ready to walk away. "You never listen. You do not understand what this is like for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, you stubborn woman. I will give you a choice. Stay with me and start a family, or I'll take you home to Ireland and you'll never hear of me again. It's your choice."

My heart skipped a beat and I opened my mouth to say I wanted to go home, then hesitated. Asvald was my husband, I'd given myself to him, and now I wasn't sure if I could leave him. My eyes met his blue ones, filling with tears.

He smiled and gently touched my cheek. "See? You're so loyal, you will never leave."`

"Asvald…" I started, fighting too many emotions to understand fully how I felt. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine.

"Let me show you all I have to offer," he murmured against my lips. The tears that had gathered in my eyes fell down my cheeks, and off my chin.

I nodded and cupped his face in my hands. He pulled back and kissed away my tears, running his lips tenderly along my jaw. Shivering, I moved closer to him, my body pressed into his.

"Ireland is my home," I whispered, more tears falling.

"Home is where your heart is," Asvald murmured, and together we knelt onto our furs, his kiss gentle and loving. My heart was beating fast, and though Asvald was trying to comfort me, I could do nothing to stop my sobbing. Laying me back, he leaned over me, propped up on his elbow.

"Hush, don't cry," he said softly, his sweet side showing. I smiled through my tears and wiped them away.

My choices rolled around in my mind, between my family and Asvald. My family seemed like the obvious choice, but with Asvald smiling down at me, his hands caressing me; it wasn't easy to decide to give that up. I didn't want to give up his warmth in the night and his morning kisses, or the feel of his skin under my palms. No, I didn't want let those things go. Asvald was mine, as much as he considered me to be his.

Tears started falling again, my chest shaking and shuddering as I tried to cope with everything I was feeling. "If only…"

He shook his head and rested his finger against my lips. "Shhh. No more 'if only's.' We have our future, our life. I will love you forever."

I reached up and pulled him down to me, kissing him with passion because I didn't want to lose him. If I returned to Ireland, I would be unable to marry again and would live my life alone. I couldn't live alone; I always needed someone there to keep me company. "I love you, Asvald. I will stay, my dear husband. I will stay."

He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed my neck. "Thank you. I will spend the rest of my life giving back everything I took away. It is my wish that soon you will have my child, so your heart will not be empty."

Heat crawled up my neck, and I smiled as I threaded my fingers through his hair. "It's my desire as well."

Moving over me, he leaned down to give me a soft, gentle kiss. Sighing, I held him close and kissed him back. His tongue touched my bottom lip and I opened up to him, groaning when our tongues made contact. The familiar musky scent of him made my heart beat faster, the feel of his mucles under my palms making my head spin. I felt him against my thigh, and a hot blush covered my chest and neck.

"Touch me," he whispered in my ear and nibbed on my neck. I sucked in a deep breath and let my trembling hand wander down his toned belly that was covered lightly in amber colored hair. He let out a loud groan when my hand caressed him. Smilng, I gave myself in to everything my body yerned for and what Asvald needed.

Later, we lay resting together my head resting on Asvald's chest as he sweetly caressed my hair.  
"Are you happy, _minn kona_?" He asked softly, kissing the top of my head. I sighed and ran my fingertips through the course hairs that tampered down toward his manhood. Lifting myself on my elbow, I kissed his chest. "Yes. I love you."

"Are you saying that to tickle my ears or do you mean it?" He asked, his voice still husky from our love making.

Nipping him lightly, I giggled. "I mean it, _maor_."

Smiling, he tilted my chin up and claimed my lips, tasting me like I was some sweet wine. Deep in my heart, the words resounded_. I love you._

The next morning, Asvald started his lessons in his language. He thought that if I spoke in his tongue, it would be easier for me to forget about Ireland. Starting out, I learned the names on commen things like fire, water, moon, food, and the names of animals.

But when night came and we were alone in our longhouse, he wanted to teach me more intimate words. We stood naked before each other, and though he was trying to teach me, both our minds were wondering.

Placing his hand on my head, he sad, "_Hjalmstallr." _I repeated it after him and got a nod of approvel. Next he placed his finger on my lips and I parted them. His eyes grew heated as he touched his fingertip to the tip of my tongue. "_Tunga," _he murmured. Moving his hand down, he caressed the side of my neck with his fingers. "_Hals." _Again, I repeated the word until he nodded.

His hand moved lower until it cupped my breast. "_Brjost."_

Breathing deeply, I kept my eyes on Asvald's and said the word. He touched my arm. "_Valtaeigr." _I repeated it and got a nod. His hands moved around to my back.

_"Hryggr." _

His hands came back around and caressed my belly. _"Kvior." _Once I learned the word, his hand stroked my thigh. _"Leggr." _I repated the word. He pointed to my feet_. "Fotr." _He looked up and me and smiled. "Very good, kona." Taking my hand he placed it on his chest_. "Kista." _I quickly learned the word. He moved my hand down his belly to his manhood that was demanding attention. I blushed and felt hot all over as I took him in my hand. _"Fosull."_

Smiling, I nuzzled into his chest. "Does this mean the lesson is over?"

"Mmm, I think I have a few more things to teach you," he growled and pushed me toward our bed. I fell back and he moved over me, nipping his way down my neck and collarbone. I groaned and lifted my hips toward his. He pressed me down and lowered his mouth onto my breast. Letting out a cry, I clutched his head close, not wanting to lose our contact. Fire seeped through my veins, my body heated and flushed, aching for more. Asvald flipped me over, grabbed my hips and lifted my bottom into the air, ready to take me from behind. I gasped, and looked over my shoulder at him. Pressing his hand on my back, he gently pushed my chest down so it touched the bed, making my back sloped. I folded my arms and rested my cheek on them. Asvald spread my knees and knelt between my legs, touching the tip of his manhood to my enterance.

Growing, he kissed the back of my neck. "Do you want me?"

My face heated but I answered him. "Yes."

He rubbed against me again, driving another cry past my lips. "Where do you want me, _kona_?"

I held back a groan and didn't answer him, too embarrassed.

He slipped a finger inside me. "Say it, Eachna."

"Inside me," I mumbled, hiding my face in the crook of my arm. "I want you inside me."

His deep chuckle sent pleasent shivers up my spine, making me tremble with wanting. "Beg for it," Asvald comannded.

"Please!" I cried and pressed myself back. Taking my earlobe between his teeth, he entered me with one powerful thrust. My back arched in beautiful, pleasurable agony. The feeling of him inside me left my head spinning, my whole body vibrating. He plunged into me again and again, never seeming to get deep enough inside me.

Something inside of me kept getting tighter and tighter, bringing me up to my peak.

"Finish for me, beautiful," he murmured in my ear, and it was my undoing. Wave after wave of heavenly bliss washed over me, leaving me floating like a cloud in the sky. Asvald let himself go when he knew that I was satisfied, and he finshed, and collasped on my back, panting in my ear. He rolled off me and closed his eyes, his muscular chest rising and falling with each deep breath. I leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So that's how savage Norsemen bed their wives, huh?" I smirked down at him. He opened his eyes and grinned.

"I have been waiting for the right time to show you," he chuckled and pulled me down for a long, sensual kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Two weeks later, Asvald announced to me that he would be leaving within a few days on a raid of Ireland. My heart skipped a beat in dread, then I became flushed with anger.

"Ireland is my home," I told him, trying to keep from raising my voice. He reached out and touched my shoulder, but I shrugged out from under his hand.

"I know you don't like this, Eachan, but I am a Norseman, and this is what I do," he said gently, as if I could accept that my husband was about to kill and steal from people, burning down their homes and taking their women.

I looked up into his eyes, praying that he would change his path. "Asvald, you do not need to go raiding. Stay here and raise your crops and sheep. Don't gain your wealth by forcing another in poverty."

Asvald shook his head, his eyes flashing as if he was trying to control his temper. "You will never understand, _kona_. I must prove myself to the gods that I may enter into Valhalla upon my death."

I tried to stop myself from becoming angry. It didn't work. "You are right, husband. I will never understand. You are killing and ruining people's lives all for the sake of gaining entrance into your make-believe gods' feasting hall! I will never understand that. In the end, you'll only be rotting in hell!"

Asvald groaned and walked away from me, his steps stomping and back tense with rage. Again I shook my head and went to find Groa. She always calmed me down when I was upset. I found her by the river, washing her family's clothes. I knelt beside her and began to help. I deicided to talk about something other than my fight with Asvald, just to keep my mind off it.

"Where was your home?" I asked her quietly, breaking the silence between us. Groa always let me speak first when I saught her out.

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "A small town on the coast of England."

"Do you ever think of your family?" I asked, looking into the gently rushing water as I scrubbed a shirt with a stone.

"At first I thought of them constantly. Now, they hardly cross my mind. I have my husband, and my children now. I am happy," she said with a soft sigh.

"Groa is a Norse name," I stated, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She rocked back on her heels and took a break from her washing.

"Bork named me that right before taking me as his wife. My true name is..." she trailed off for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. "My, it's been so long now since I've been called by it, I can barely say it. Elizabeth. My name was Elizabeth."

I nodded. "Why didn't Asvald change my name?"

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Asvald is kind. He didn't want to take away the name that your parents had given you."

Her words brought a smile to my face. Asvald did have a heart, he cared for me, even if he had never said that he loved me. Maybe someday he would love me.  
"They are going to raid Ireland soon," I murmured, throwing the stone I was holding into the water with force.

"I know," she said softly, taking up her washing again.

"Doesn't that make you angry?" I asked her, wondering why she was so accepting of her husband's faults.

"Yes, it does. But there is nothing I can do about it. They will pay for their sins, just like I will pay for mine," She explained and smiled at me. "You will understand once you've lived with them as long as I have."

I nodded, though my heart was still heavy. "Sometimes I wish that Asvald was an honorable man who I could be proud of." My stomach twisting in a way that was becoming familiar, and I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell Groa what I had been suspecting for several weeks now.  
"Groa, I believe I am with child," I whispered, my heart pounding because it was the first time I had said the words.

A wide smile brightened her face and she pulled me close in a tender embrace. "I am happy for you, my daughter. Have you spoken of this to Asvald?"

I shook my head and moved away. "No. I fear how he will react."

Her brow furrowed in a frown. "Why? I assure you he will be most joyful."

I shrugged. "I just...I'm not sure I want this." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "Now I could never leave Asvald. The two of us are joined together to form our child inside my womb. I could never leave."

She sighed and laid out the wet clothes to dry on some near-by bushes. "Why would you want to leave? It seems as if Asvald is treating you well now."

"He is. And I love him. That doesn't mean that I don't still miss my family and wish to be with them again."

She nodded. "And now you have your own family."

My knees started to shake as her words sunk in. I would be a mother soon enough.

Later that day, I searched for Asvald, feeling bad for yelling at him. I found him down at the shore, talking to one of his friends. He saw me approach and said something to his friend, then came toward me, his expression unreadable.

"What is it, Eachna?" He asked, keeping some distance between us.

"I am sorry for losing my temper," I said, making sure that my eyes stayed locked on his. I didn't want to act like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs.

Asvald raised an eyebrow. "Really? That seems unlike you."

I stiffened. "What does that mean?"

Asvald smiled. "Forget it. You have my forgiveness. I would ask for yours as well, since I too raised my voice."

I smiled and took a step toward him, placing my hand on his chest. "You have it, my love."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I wondered when I would have the courage to tell him about the baby. My hand fluttered to my tummy. I was going to have a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Since I had come to accept the fact that I was pregant, my stomach turned much more often and most mornings I woke up feeling quite sick. Headaches ailed me for most of the day, then at night after the evening meal I would lose the contents of my stomach.

Asvald didn't mention anything to me about being with child, I believe he thought that I had some sort of stomach virus.

I kept trying to work up the courage to tell him, but I just couldn't. Even though Groa told me that Asvald would be quite happy with the news, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I had this feeling that once I told him, things would change between us, and not for the better. So I kept my little secret.

Thankfully the day before Asvald was going to leave on his raid, I was feeling alright. When he suggested that we take a swim in the river, I readily agreed.

Asvald took my hand and raced toward the river and I tried to keep up. In his excitment, he forgot that I was in a weakened state. Upon reaching the river, Asvald stripped of his shirt and helped me with my dress, his mouth hungry and eager against my neck.

"I want to get my fill of you before we are parted from one another," he murmured, nibbling on my ear. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, though my response to his attention was a bit less passionate than usual.

He tugged my dress from my body and tossed it aside. Looking over my body, his eyes sparkled with love and desire, and returned to my face.

"Your breasts are bigger," he stated, his hands coming up to cup them. I tried to hide a wince. My breasts had become very sensitive since Asvald had planted his seed in my womb.

I panicked, not ready to tell him about the baby. "I've been eating too much, I suppose," I said and reached out to caress the tent in his pants, trying to take his mind off my changing body. He quickly stripped out of his pants.

"You've been vomiting every night for the past while," he said, giving me a look that said that he knew I was hiding something.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought my lips an inch from his. "Asvald, if you do not take me right now, I will find someone else to do the job." My words had the intended effect. He lifted me into his arms with a possesive growl and carried me into the water. I twined my legs around his hips and clung to his neck. His mouth roamed over my chest, nipping me and kissing me, taking my hardened tip into his mouth. I groaned and my head fell back, the heat between my legs painful in the crisp water.

I felt his straining manhood against my arse, and rubbed against it.

"Gods, woman, you're killing me," he moaned, his hands tangled in my hair. I grinned and bit his chin, moaning as I moved against his taunt abdomin, grinding myself on him shamelessly.

"Fuck me senseless," I growled, needing him more than I thought possible. Earlier my body didn't seem all that willing, but once Asvald got my blood pumping...I was more than willing.

Asvald laid me down on the riverbank, most of my legs still in the water. Placing one hand by my head and the other on my hip, he entered me with a quick thrust and beganing pounding into me. For a moment I worried about the baby. Was it safe to make love while carrying a child? It was too late now.

My whole body trembled with pleasure, my cries sounding almost like I was in pain, Asvald's lovemaking was so intense. Asvald's face was flushed, his lips parted in bliss, his eyes half-closed. His cries were also loud, the kind of sound that made my stomach jump with wanting, making me even slicker between my legs. I relished this time with him, for soon we would have to part ways for awhile, and I might even lose him. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced that thought away. He _would_ come back to me, I knew he would.

His hips rolled faster and more jerky, his breathing deep yet quick. He was almost done. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, burying my face against him.

Reaching down between us, Asvald stroked my sensitive bundle of nerves, making me gasp and pant his name. My back arched off the ground, that was it. I was lost in my pleasure, letting it roll over me again and again until I came back down to earth.

Asvald's eyes were squeezed shut and with one last deep plunge, he finished inside me. He rolled off me and gasped for air, both of our bodies flushed and spent.

"That was..." I started to say.

"The best it's ever been," Asvald finsished for me and propped himself up on one elbow. "Damn you, girl, now I'll never be able to leave on my raid."

I smiled and pushed my hair off my sweaty forhead. "Yes you will."

Asvald took my hands and pulled me up into a sitting position, then splashed some cool water on my flushed cheeks before leaning back on his hands. "Now that our lust has been appeased, tell me why your breasts are swollen and why you've been vomiting."

My heart sunk and my hand flew to my belly against my will. "I...I'm with child."

His face broke into a grin and he pulled me into his arms. "Praise the gods. I'm so very happy, _minn kona_. You've made me a very happy, happy man."

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "I'm glad, my love," I whispered and returned his loving embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

The morning came when it was time for Asvald to leave for his raid. I packed him a bag full of clothes and food, and gave it to him with a kiss.

He reached out and caressed my belly, which still showed no signs that a child was growing there. "You have pleased me, Eachna. You are all I ever could have hoped for," he said and winked at me.

I smiled at his praise and stood on my toes to place a kiss on his parted lips, flicking my tongue between them. When I pulled away, I said, "I'll eagerly await your return."

His eyes were a shade darker as he said, "I will be back within a few weeks."

I clutched his shirt and brought his face level with mine. "Don't ravish any women and try to kill a few people as you can. And stay safe."

He smiled and playfully rubbed his nose against mine. "As you wish, _minn fagr kona." _ Turning, he walked out of the longhouse. I stood still for a moment, before moving out onto the cliff overlooking the ocean, watching as Asvald got into one of the fearsome dragon-headed ships. I said a prayer for his safety, and the safety of my people in Ireland. It seemed wrong to ask for both.

I spent most of the first week he was gone sleeping. Carrying a child made me quite tired and all I wanted was rest. My bed was empty and cold, and it occured to me how much I enjoyed having Asvald in my arms each night. I even cried some nights out of loneliness.

The second week I felt a bit better and spent some time with Asvald's animals, caring for them while he was away. It took some of the loneliness from my heart. It shamed me how much I had grown to need him so badly. Asvald was, beside Groa and Bork, the only person I could truely talk to, since he spoke my language.

Every morning after eating, I would sit in the dew dampened grass on the cliff and watch the horizon for the ships to arrive. Resting my hand over my belly, I felt the tiny little bump that was already starting to form, and was firm under my touch. I had to smile, amazed that I had a little tiny baby growing inside me.

Sudden cries and shouts from down below drew my attention and I looked up to see the wooden ships cutting through the early morning fog. I jumped to my feet and ran down the slope to the beach, and waited eagerly for the ships to come in. Soon enough I could see Asvald standing at the front of one of the ships, and he smiled when his eyes met mine.

Once the bow of the ship touched the sand, Asvald jumped down and ran to me, lifting me into the air and giving me a sound kiss. I clung to him and kissed him back with passion.

"I missed you," I murmured against his lips. He pulled back and grinned.

"Are you well, _kona_?" He asked, his eyes wandering to my belly. I laid my hand over it and nodded.

"Tired and hungry, but yes, I am well," I answered with a smile. Asvald turned and motioned to a man still in the ship. The man nodded and dropped a young woman with flaming red hair from the boat. Her hands and feet were tied, so she fell to the sand on her side, and I could hear the breath come rushing from her lungs on impact.

I gasped. "They are not treating her well, Asvald. She will be hurt."

The girl struggled against her bonds. "Let me go, you beasts!"

I pushed passed Asvald and went to the girl, kneeling beside her. "It's alright, miss. Calm yourself," I said soothingly. She spit in my face and swore.

"Hey now. I will do you no harm. I am Irish as well and was taken captive just like you," I said and helped her sit up. This time she did not resist me. "Has any man on this ship harmed you?"

Her green eyes flashed to Asvald. "That one. He has struk me."

My eyes closed for a moment and I forced myself to take a deep, long breath before turning to face my husband. "Why have your harmed her?"

"That is none of your concern. She is my thrall and I can do what I wish with her," he said, all tenderness that I had seen earlier was now gone.

"She is your _what_? Why would you need a thrall?" I asked, my voice rising along with my temper.

He came close and touched his hand to my belly. "Since you are carrying a child, I can no longer find pleasure in your body. I can't lie with you, as it may bring harm to our little child. Until you can resume your role in my bed after the child is born, this thrall will bring me pleasure."

The heat of fury flushed up my chest and neck, into my face. "You are taking a bed thrall?" I growled.

"Yes. Now move aside. I will take her to the river to bathe and give her new clothing," he said and tried to move around me. I blocked his path.

"No, I will do that," I said before heading toward the thrall. Asvald grabbed my arm to stop me.

"If she runs, I am the only one who could catch her. I will bathe her. Go back to the longhouse," he said and pushed me in that direction. I huffed and stormed up the slope, but refused to enter the house, leaning against it's side instead. Asvald was taking another into his bed. How could he do this to me? And while I was carrying his child? Perhaps it was normal for the Noremen to do this, but to me it seemed like a great shame. He was acting like my father had when he was alive. I forced the thought out of my mind. I didn't need to remember the pain of my childhood along with everything else.

Sighing, I started off for a walk, needing to clear my head. I walked over the grassy hills, the breeze making my hair dance. Looking down, I could see how my belly was poking out, and despite my anger toward Asvald, I smiled.

I returned to the longhouse after about an hour, and found that Asvald had returned with his thrall. She was wearing the typical shift and collar of a thrall, once again tied as she sat before the fire. Asvald was sitting across from her, and the way he was looking at her made my stomach twist. Shooting him some pointed looks, I knelt beside the young woman and touched her arm.

"Are you well?" I asked softly. I could see she had already struggled with Asvald, as his hand was now imprinted on her cheek.

Her green eyes flashed as she met my gaze. "What do you think, betrayer of Ireland?"

Her words stung, but I knew what it was like to be in her place. "I am no betrayer. I have no love for these people, only their leader." I glanced at Asvald.

The girl's eyes wandered to my slightly swollen belly. "I can see that. You seem happy enough. How is that?"

"Asvald has treated me well. Though it took time to earn the fair treatment," I said, hoping to comfort her in some small way. "What is your name?"

"Alanna. That is my name," she said, looking a bit more comfortable. "I am ten and eight years old."

The three of us sat in silence, as I wondered what it would be like for my marriage to have another woman here, and how unfair this was to her. In her own way, she was more beautiful than me with her bright red hair and full breasts. My hand went to my slightly rounded belly and I fought tears.

"Do you plan on bedding her tonight?" I whispered, bringing my eyes to met Asvald's.

"No. I am tired from the journey and only wish to rest," he said and motioned for me to come to his side. Sighing, I moved around the fire and set beside him. He wrapped an arm around me, drawing me close to his side. Leaning down, he smoothed my hair behind me ear and whispered, "I love you," in Norse.

"Then why are you doing this?" I whispered back, my head starting to ache.

"You know why. I have taken a thrall before when you didn't satisfy me," he murmured, his fingertips brushing over my belly. "It's not that I don't desire you, _kona_."

I remained silent, no longer wishing to argue with him. If he wanted to take another in his arms, there was nothing I could do to stop him.

Asvald sighed and held something out to me. It was a box of Irish tea. "Take it, Eachna."

I reached out slowly and took it, thinking of how he stole this from someone. "Did you kill anyone on your raid? Did you rape women?"

Asvald grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Yes, I killed. That should not surprise you. But I never forced myself on a woman."

I looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes. "Have you forced a woman before?"

His head hung low and he poked at the logs in the fire with a twig. "Yes, I have. But enough talk of that." He looked down at the box of tea in my hands then back up at my face, expecting me to say thank you.

I smiled a little and kissed his cheek, but I couldn't bring myself to thank him.

That night Asvald slept beside me, his arm draped over my waist, his hand sprad over my belly. I covered his hand with my own, looking at the strength of it. How many lives had that hand claimed? How many women has he struck with it? How many times had he caressed me with it? Lifting his hand from my body, I brought it took my lips and placed a kiss on the back of it, turning it over to kiss his palm. I rolled to face him, and touched my lips against his. He stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes. I kissed him again, taking his lower lip into my mouth and stroking it with my tongue. He groaned and pulled me close, returning my passionate kiss.

When our lips parted, I gazed longingly into his heated blue eyes. "Please don't bed her. Please," I begged, not even ashamed of it. Taking his hand that was still clutched in mine, I brought it between my legs to find my already moistened center.

"Take me," I whispered, and watched the struggle on his face. His fingers caressed me, bringing forth a moan. With a sigh, he pulled away and got up from our bed.

"I am sorry, Eachna," he said gently before going to the thrall's mat and lying beside her.

I turned my back and choked back my sobs, spreading my hands over my little belly to comfort myself. _This is only for a season. Once the baby is born, he will want me again._

The next day I awoke to find that Asvald was gone, and Alanna was making the morning meal.

"You do not have to do that," I said and pulled on my dress. "I can cook."

She shrugged. "I used to do this for my family. It seems right to do it this morning as well."

"Thank you," I said and gave her a bright smile. "We will treat you well here. If I can, I will save up some coins to buy your freedom. Until then, I suggest you do whatever Asvald bids of you."

Alanna returned my smile with warmth. "I thank you for your kindness. But I do not think I can obey your husband. Once I am used by him, no one will ever want me again."

I reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I will find you a husband when my baby is born. Until then, I suppose you must warm his bed."

Her body shook with suppressed anger, her lips tight and her eyes sparkling. "How can I pleasure him when he is the one who killed every last family member of mine and stole me from my home?"

My own temper began to rise. "Do not forget, Alanna, that I have been through this as well. Do you think I wanted to love the man that changed my life forever? I did not. But over time, it was easier to love him and be content than to live in sorrow my entire life."

"Did you try to escape?" She asked, her eyes locked on mine. She was a beautifull woman, and it did not surprise me that Asvald wanted her.

I nodded. "Of course. Along the way I got captured by a Norsemen further up the coast. He returned me to my husband."

Her eyes widened. "And he didn't kill you?"

I shook my head. "No. He cares for me."

Silence fell over us until I said, "You have no need to fear my husband. If you obey him, he will be gentle and loving with you." The words tasted like bile in my mouth. She said nothing, only shook her head.  
The rest of the day, I showed her around the village and took her to meet Groa. The other villagers didn't seem to aprove of me keeping company with a thrall, but I simply didn't care.

When the sun began to sink low in the sky, I lead her back to the longhouse, knowing Asvald would be expecting his meal.  
He greeted me with a kiss, his hand on my belly. "Are you well?"

"No," I snapped and pushed past him to prepare the meal.

Once I settled in for bed, I waited for Asvald to join me. Instead, he stripped down and joined Alanna on her mat. At first she struggled, but Asvald spoke softly but firmly with her and she laid still. I closed my eyes and turned my back, having no desire to see my husband bed another woman. I heard the sound of their kisses, of Asvald's lips against her skin. It wasn't long till she was panting for more. I heard the sound of their stripping, the sound of fabric settling on the floor. Tears burned my eyes and I struggled to hold in my sobs.

"I will be gentle, though this might hurt a moment," I heard him murmur to Alanna. She made no reply, but soon came her gasp of pain. All was still for a few moments, then I heard the sounds of their bodies meeting together and pulling apart, their moans and growls. Rising to my feet, I wrapped a blanket around myself and slipped out of the longhouse, wandering through the cool night to Groa's house. Though everyone was asleep and didn't hear me enter, I knew that I was welcome, so I settled down by the fire and tried my best to get some rest. Sleeping always made things better, easier. All I needed, was sleep.

I awoke the next morning to Groa gently shaking my shoulder. "Why are you here, daughter? Are you ill?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, remembering the night before. "Asvald and the thrall...he bedded her last night."

She sighed. "He loves you. I hope you know that."

Getting to my feet, I straighened my dress and turned on my heel to leave. Since I needed to clear my head, I went to the one place I could do that. The river.

The soft sound of birdsong and the whisper of the wind in the trees comforted me as I walked, the clean air refreshing me.

When I reached the river, I was surprised to see Alanna sitting on the bank, twisting a blade of grass between her fingers as a few tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Alanna? Are you well?" I asked gently, sitting beside her.

She wiped at her tears and looked up at me with cold eyes. "Yes, I am fine."

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, looking out over the rushing water. "Did my husband hurt you?"

"No," she hissed, then fell silent.

Remembering how much I had fought Asvald when I first arrived, I wondered why she had not put up a fight as well. "Alanna, why did you allow my husband to violate you so easily?"

"I remembered your promise to give me a husband of my own when your child is born. And also," she looked up at with eyes that showed a kinder side to her. "I don't want to come between you and your husband. When he touches you, I can see his love for you. If I refused to give him what he wanted, I would anger him and therefore bring stife down on your head as well."

Tears filled my eyes and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you. I don't know if I would have had the same strength if the same thing had happened to me."

"You think me strong for giving into your husband's desires?" She asked, frowning questioningly at me.

"Yes. It is harder to be brave for another's benefit than it is to struggle and fight for your own good," I said, hoping she would know that I understood her plight.

She sighed and leaned down to splash some water on her face. "Your husband is a good man. I do not know if you wish to hear this, but he was gentle, like you said. He wishes no harm on neither you or me."

I nodded, though my eyes stung a little. "Yes, he is."

Later Alanna and I returned to the longhouse and began some chores. It was nice to have someone to help me, since I was carrying a child. I started to look at Alanna like she was my sister, a close friend. Something I had been longing for, certainly.

She told me how she grew up with two younger brothers, one was twelve, the other fourteen. Asvald killed them in the raid, along with her father. This made me angry, but that was a side of Asvald and I had to accept it, because I couldn't change it.

"Eachna, what if you and I escaped together? What if we made it back to Ireland?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with excitment.

My heart leaped as I thought of my home, but I pushed those thoughts away. "I can't, not now." I laid a hand on my little bump. "But I can't stop you from running. But as a warning, we are surrounded by Norsemen. Whether you go north or east, you will only run into another town just like this."

She hung her head, looking defeated. "You are two years younger than me and yet you seem older."

I smiled and giggled. "Why, because I am carrying a child?"

She looked at me with a steady gaze. "No. You are brave."

This time I laughed. "I fell in love with the man who stole me from my home. If anything, I am weak."

"If you say so," she said and shrugged, looking out of the corner of her eye at me and smiled.

Asvald returned to the longhouse after the sky was dark and the stars were out. Again he greeted me with a kiss and a caress on my belly. I pushed his hand away and have him my darkest glare.

"Oh, is someone angry with me?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me to pull me against him.

"You're damn right, I'm furious," I growled and brushed past him out into the night. Asvald followed me, walking fast to keep up with me.

"Eachna, stop. I know you are hurt," he said and grabbed my hand to bring me to a halt.

"I am carrying your child, Asvald!" I faced him, angry tears rising in my eyes. "And you repay me by bringing another woman into your bed? Into _our _bed?"

His eyes were gentle as he took my chin between his fingers. "I love you, not that thrall. You know that."'

"Then what is it that's driving you to Alanna?"I asked, placing my hand on his chest. "Is it because my body is changing and you don't desire me anymore?"

Asvald growled and grabbed my hips, pushing them into his. "Do not doubt for a moment that I desire you."

I gasped and stared up at him. Then I took a deep breath and pushed myself out of his arms. "No. No, no. It doesn't matter if you desire me. I don't need you to desire me. So go back to your bed thrall and I will be just fine. I do not need you for anything!" Turning on my heel, I marched away down the slope and into the dark village. It occured to me that I had no where to go, except maybe to Groa's home. But I couldn't impose on them again. Sighing, I walked slowly to the beach and watched the silver moon reflect off the calm, gently rolling ocean. Then I started to notice the waves of blue, green, and purple lights flickering through the night sky. The Northern Lights. I'd heard legends about them, but had never seen them before. They were beautiful, awe-inspiring. With yet another big sigh, I settled down on the sand and laid back, keeping my eyes on the sky. I couldn't rely on Asvald for my happiness, I had to find it in myself. So I made up my mind that I would not sulk around because of Asvald lying with another woman. He wasn't trying to hurt me, even though he _was _hurting me, and I understood that he was only doing it because he thought that it was is right. Lots of men in the village had wives and bed thralls. That didn't mean that they didn't love thier wives. Asvald and I were different in many ways, and I knew that when I fell in love with him.

"This will pass, right baby?" I whispered, rubbing my hand over my little bump. "Your father still loves me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Several nights went by, Asvald bedding Alanna every time. Finally, I couldn't tolerate it anymore, so I got up out of my bed and grabbed onto Asvald's shoulders.

"Get up, get up!" I screamed at him, yanking him off of her. "Get up!"

He stood and stared at me with panicked eyes. "What? Is the baby coming too early?"

Without thinking or answering his question, I struck out and slapped him across one cheek then the other.

"Eachna! What the hell!" He shouted and glared at me.

"How dare you! How dare you bed her like this, right in front of me! At the very least, take her somewhere else. Why must I witness it?" I shoved against his chest until his back hit the wall.

"Eachna, I know you do not understand-" He started to say but I cut him off with a slap to his mouth. It felt kind of good to be the one beating him up this time. It used to be the other way around.

"Oh I understand. You are a lustful, thoughtless, heartless bastard!" My whole body heated with fury and my knee came right up into his naked groin.

He doupled over, cupping his hands over himself, groaning. "Stop this, Eachna."

"I'll stop when you stop fucking Alanna," I growled, grabbing onto his hair and twisting.

"By the gods, woman! Alright, alright!" He held up his hands for mercy. I loosened my grip but didn't let go. "I will not bed her in front of you."

My teeth ground together, my chest heaving. "No! You will not bed her at all, damn it!"

Asvald's fury rose to match mine and he yanked himself out of my grasp and grabbed my upperarms instead. "I have needs, Eachna. Ones you cannot meet right now."

Tears filled my eyes. "I can meet them, just not in the way you might think."

"Wouldn't you see those activities as indecent?" Asvald asked after taking a sigh that seemed to calm him down.

"No." I shook my head. "After being married to a Norseman, my ideas of decency have changed."

He sighed. "I am doing nothing wrong, Eachna. This is how my people do things."

My anger returned and I reached out to slap him again. He didn't try to stop me and my blow range loud through the house,

He grunted in pain and his eyes flashed, but he made no move to harm me back.

"I will run away. And if you bring me back, I will take herbs to make me lose the baby. And after the baby is gone, I will lie with another man. Would you like that?" I hissed at him and punched him in the abs. His muscles were thick there and I think that blow hurt me more than him.

"You wouldn't dare," Asvald growled and made a grab for me. I skirted away from him, rising my fists ready for a fight.

"Watch me," I shot back, and made a swipe at him. He dodged it. Moving slowly, I got up in his face.

"How would you like it if another man took me? How would you like it if another man put his hands all over me?" I brought my knee up again and got him in the balls.

"Would you stop that?" he groaned. "Gods, we'll never have children again."

"Oh, in that case," I giggled evilly and kneed him again.

"Enough, enough!" He shouted and grabbed me, giving me a shake. "What do you want, Eachna?"

"I want you to be faithful to me. I swear I will satisfy you, just don't lie with Alanna again," I pleaded.

His eyes searched my face as he pondered my words. "I never intended to hurt you, my love."

"But you did. You did, Asvald. God, you have no idea how badly this hurts me! My father was unfaithful to my mother, Asvald! I cannot stand that the same thing has happened to me." Tears rolled down my cheeks as old childhood pain came to the surface.

Asvald moved slowly to wrap his arms around me. "I didn't know," he murmured in my ear. "I didn't know this would hurt you so badly. I won't lie with Alanna anymore. I swear by the gods."

I blinked away my tears and looked up at him. "You swear?"

He nodded and caressed my hair. "I swear. I am so sorry, Eachna. If you never forgive me, I'll understand. Gods, I am so blind."

I smiled and touched his cheek, where a bruise was starting to form. "Did I hurt you badly?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I deserved it."

I nodded and gave him a sharp look. "Yes, you did. And I'm glad it hurt."

A few went by and Asvald avoided Alanna, though she stayed in our house to help me as my pregnancy wore on.

Asvald did not ask for anything from me, and I did not offer it for quite some time. I was still angry, though I was praying and asking God to help me forgive and to give me a merciful spirit.

But after a while, the anger and bitterness was too much to carry anymore. I accepted that he hadn't meant to hurt me and when he knew how badly it was hurting me, he stopped and kept his promise to be faithful to me.

On a warm, breezy day of early summer, I asked Alanna to take a walk, so Asvald and I could have some time alone. She smiled and winked at me, and wandered off. Taking Asvald's hand, I knelt on the floor and asked him to sit with me.

"Asvald, listen. I know that you understand how much you hurt me, even if you didn't mean to," I said, looking into his eyes. He nodded, so I went on. "I love you, and I know you love me as well, despite our differences. But please, from now on, try to consider how your actions will make me feel and try to respect that."

Again Asvald nodded. "I plan to. I have hurt you so many times, in so many ways, and that shames me more than you'll ever know. I was raised believing that having more than one woman is perfectly normal, but I never thought about how you were raised and what you would think of it. I can ask nothing of you, but I will beg you to forgive me."

I smiled and took his face between my hands. "I do. By the grace of my Father above, I can forgive you." I kissed him softly at first, testing myself to see if I still desired him. The old embers were still there and flared up when Asvald slowly touched his tongue to mine, testing us both.

I pulled away and took a deep breath, then pushed gently on his chest, asking him to lie back.

"Don't take me inside you, Eachna. I do not want to risk harm on the baby," he said gently, though his voice was rough with yearning.

"I won't do anything that will put our baby at risk," I said and tugged his shirt up some I could nibble along his muscled abs. He groaned, his hands starting to wander over my body.

As I untied his breeches, I felt tears leak from the corners of my eyes and fell down onto Asvald's tense belly. He looked up at me with a frown and wiped away my tears.

"You do not have to do this, Eachna, if it makes you sad," he whispered and sat up against to nuzzle into my neck in a comforting way.

I shook my head and laughed softly. "I'm not sad because I don't want to pleasure you. I am sad because I have not been the only one to bring you pleasure."

"Don't be sad about that, for it is not important. You are the only woman I have ever loved, and that is important. You are carrying my first child, and that is important. You own my heart, and that is important," he whispered lovingly and pulled out of my embrace to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

_That is what is important, Eachna, _I told myself. _He loves me, no one else. _"Lie back, husband."

He smiled and kissed me once more before lying back and folding his arms under his head, propping himself up so he could watch me. Trying not to be gross, I moistened my hands with my spittle and wrapped one of them around his manhood, which wasn't completely aroused yet. The other I used to cup his balls, fondling them gently.

I met his gaze as I moved my hand, watching as his eyes grew dark and hungry, and within seconds he was hard under m hand.

"My gods, you're beautiful," he murmured, his eyes locked on mine. "There is none other that can out-stand your beauty."

I smiled at his praise. "Flattery will get you anywhere, sir."

His smile remained gentle. "I am not flattering you. I speak the truth." He let out a groan as I increased the pressure on his manhood.

Later, I watched as Asvald lay gasping, his face flushed and sweaty. An odd satisfaction came over me. I used a rag to clean off my hand then leaned down to kiss him.

"See? I have kept my promise as well," I whispered against his lips.

"You have indeed," He sat up and tied his breeches. His eyes met mine before he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, my love."

All was forgiven.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Summer began and the weather warmed, the whole land covered in lush green. My bump had grown a little rounder, though I could not feel the baby's kicks yet.

I quickly figured out that I had to wake up every morning and choose to forgive Asvald, and put the hurt behind me. But I did still feel it sometimes when I let my mind wander.

Asvald was very sweet to me and completely ignored Alanna, who was quite a help to me on days when I felt too tired or sick to do much of anything.

"I want you to come with me," Asvald told me one morning after I had eaten a small breakfast, which he had made himself. (The corn-mush was thick and tasteless, but it was made with love.) He took my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Where are you taking me?" I murmured, rubbing at my sleepy eyes.

He grinned. "It's a surprise."

He walked slowly but impatiently, in a hurry to show me the surprise.

We reached the bathhouse, and he lead me inside, to where a tub was filled with warm water with bubbles floating on the surface. I glanced at him, not sure what this meant.

"Here, let me help you," he said and started undoing the buttons of my dress, till it fell around my ankles in a heap, leaving me stark naked.

Asvald respectfully kept his eyes off the most intimate parts on my body and instead gave a sweet caress to my growing belly. Taking my hand again, he helped me into the tub, and I sank into the warm water with a sigh.

"Did you do this for me?" I asked with my eyes closed, his hand still held tightly in mine.

"Yes," he said quietly and knelt behind me, letting go of my hand to let out my braid. He poured some water over my head and tingles of pleasure spread over my scalp and down my spine.

With gentle hands, he rubbed some soap into my hair, his fingertips massaging as he worked the soap with a lather. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for my selfish behavior," he mururmed, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my cheek. "Will you forgive me?"

I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at him. "You know I have already forgiven you."

He nodded, gently working a few knots out of my hair with his fingers. "I know. But I haven't forgiven myself. I know that this isn't anything special, but I needed to show you that I love you."

I turned in the tub and captured his face between my wet hands. "I love you."

With his blue eyes sparkling, he nuzzled his nose against mine. "I am sorry I have hurt you."

"I know," I whispered and kissed his cheek before turning back around so he could finish washing my hair.

When he was done, he rinsed out my hair, then had me lean forward so he could wash my back, which felt incredible. I almost fell asleep in the soothing water, it was so relaxing.

Coming around the side, he washed my neck and torso, and lifted my feet out of the water to wash them and my legs. When he finished that, he came around behind me again and began massaging my shoulders, working out the tension with skilled hands.

"Who taught you to do this?" I asked with a chuckle, letting out a moan when he hit a good spot.

He laughed. "My mother. She would have me rub her shoulders when my father was gone. I did this for her when she was pregnant with my brothers and sisters."

I sighed. "Remind me to thank Groa later."

Silence fell over us as he worked, except for our deep breathing.

"Asvald?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He responded without stilling his hands.

"Do you remember swearing to me that you would never take another into your arms? The night I let you take my maidenhead?" I asked, my voice rough with emotion.

He sighed. "Yes, I do. I swore that I would never take another in my arms as long as you were there to fill them. But since you have become pregnant, I can't take you in my arms for fear of hurting the baby."

"Ah, so you meant that as long as I was available to you, you would be faithful. But that moment I became unavailable to you, you took another. And don't tell me you were raised believing it was alright and that you never meant to hurt me. I understand that, truly I do. But my pain is still real." Tears slid down my cheeks and soon I felt Asvald's strong arms wrap around me.

"I am sorry," he said mournfully, nuzzling into my neck. "How can I make it right?"

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. "I don't know! It's just...I have a little person inside me and you were unfaithful and I miss my family and I want to go home but I can't because I love you but I also love my family and I love Ireland but I love Norway too and..." I gasped for air and started sobbing. I felt like my body was being ripped in two, my pain was so real.

"Oh my darling," he cooded, rubbing my back. "Just cry. Let it out, my love."

Crying harder, I turned in the tub and wrapped my arms around his neck, needing his comfort. He lifted me out of the tub and onto his lap, holding me as one might hold an injured child. Grabbing a warm blanket, he wrapped it around me, trapping me between it's warmth and his.

I fisted my hands in his long golden hair, my whole body shaking from my sobs. I missed my family so much and I missed Ireland. My heart ached because Asvald had bedded another woman. More than anything in the world, I wanted to talk to my mother and my sister.

I cried because I had planned on marrying a good Irish man and I felt like my future had been stolen from me. I cried because my father was gone and I was happy about it, making me feel guilty. I cried simply because I needed to cry.

Burying my face in Asvald's chest, I breathed in shuddering breaths that took in his scent. Within moments, my crying ceased and I looked up at him with swollen eyes, feeling better already after my long crying fit.

Asvald looked lovlingly down at me, simply stroking my long, wet hair. Pressing myself to him once again, I held him tight and laid my cheek on his shoulder. I knew that in his arms, I was safe.

Once I was calm again, Asvald pulled a comb out of his pocket. It was my comb, a gift he had given me after he found out I was carrying his child. He must have planned on combing my hair for me. I smiled as he combed my hair, his motions gentle and slow, careful when it snagged in my hair. He was being so tender, so soft. I was naked and dripping in his lap, and I didn't feel his hardness against me. He was in complete and utter control of himself. He was focused thoroughly on me.

Later, once I was dressed, Asvald and I sat outside our longhouse, watching the sun sparkle on the water, watching the fishing boats float lazily over the gentle waves.

"If you could wish for one thing from me, right now, what would you wish for?" Asvald asked, twining his fingers with mine.

"I would ask you to take me home to my family," I whispered, feeling a familiar squeeze in my chest.

"For a visit or forever?" Asvald asked softly, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

I shrugged. "I want to see them again, but I wouldn't want to stay forever. I'd miss you too much." I laid a hand on my little bump. "And so would the child."

Asvald laid his have over mine, smiling down at the little bump that showed a new life growing inside me.

"Maybe once the baby arrives and you are healed, maybe I'll take you to see them," Asvald said and smiled at me.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Mmm, you might not have said, but you've showed me a few times." His eyes glinted wickedly and I giggled, moving my hand down his belly. He caught my wrist to stop me and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Not today," he said firmly. "Today is for you," he captured my mouth again and kissed me exactly how he knew I liked to be kissed. I moaned and let him roll me over onto my back.

I let my hands wander over his back, slipping my hands under his shirt to feel those strong muscles. It had been weeks since Asvald had last pleasured me in his arms. I was about to ask him to touch me, when he slipped his hand under my dress to rub on my sensitive bud, while stroking my tongue with his, one of his hands gently groping my breast.

He pulled away to murmur, "I believe that you are in dire need of some release." He kept his lips close to my ear as he whispered wickedly naughty things. 

It wasn't long till he brought me to my peak, and he had to press a hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"Gods, woman. You'll make the whole village believe I'm murdering you," he whispered with a smirk on his face. All I could think was, _My God, I love you._

And to end the day perfectly, he rubbed my feet until I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A few months went by and my little bump grew into a big bump, and I could now feel the baby's kicks and movements inside me. Some nights Asvald would lie in bed with my and rest his hand on my belly to feel the baby's jabs.

"It's going to be a son," Asvald said to me as he rubbed his hand over my belly, waiting for the baby to respond.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "Why do you say that?"

"He's kicking," Asvald said with a grin and placed a kiss on my little bump. No matter how big my belly got, to me it would always be my little bump.

"All babies kick," I giggled and shook my head. "I think it's a daughter."

Asvald shook his head. "I pray that it's not. The last thing I need is another hot-headed female running around."

"Are you saying that I am hot-headed?" I scolded him with a smile. I already knew about my stubborn side.

"I love you," he murmured and kissed me gently.

"I miss you, Asvald," I whispered and looked into his eyes. "I miss having you in my arms."

He looked at me for a moment, before moving down between my legs and lifting my shift.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my heart starting to pound.

"Giving you something you haven't had in a great while," he murmured before lowering his mouth to my center. My back arched and I cluthced at his hair, crying his name. He hummed against me, cupping my bottom in his hands, keeping me close to him. The pleasure made my sight blurred, my limbs shaking as I soared to my peak, before floating back down on a cloud of bliss. My eyes opened and met his, and he smiled.

"_Minn fagr kona," _he rumbled and gave me a passionate kiss. I smiled. An overwhelming tenderness for this man poured from my heart and I kissed him more fervently. This man was my lover, my husband, and my child's father, and I loved him.

It was two weeks later that I was at the river washing clothes when Alanna came running into the clearing.

"Eachna! The cheiftain, he is very ill! Groa needs you!" She called before running away once again. Feeling my heartbeat pick up speed, I pushed myself to my feet and groaned, my back aching. Moving as fast as I could, I headed for the village.

I reached Groa's longhouse and she met me in the doorway.

"Oh thank the gods that you're here. Please, take the children," she said and the little ones clung to my dress.

"What is happening?" I asked, reaching out to take her hand. Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's Bork. His heart is failing," she whispered and slipped back into the dark house. I heard Bork's moans and heard Asvald's voice as he comforted his father.

Taking Ulf and Thord's hands, I led them toward the ocean. "_Koma, litill hinns," _I said, telling them to come. Ulf and Thord splashed in the foamy surf, laughing and splashing one another. Inga sat beside me in the sand, her face in her hands. Sibbi was standing with his feet in the water, staring grimly out over the clear blue ocean.

"He's going to die, is he not?" she asked in Norse, looking up at me with sad green eyes.

"I do not know, _svass hinn_," I said, calling her sweet one. She just sighed and shook her head.

My baby kicked and rolled inside me and I reached out to take the girl's hand, placing it on my belly. "He is kicking. Can you feel it?"

Her eyes widened and for a moment she seemed to forget that her father was dying. "Yes! Doesn't that hurt?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No, it does not hurt. It reminds me that I am growing a little person."

She smoothed both hands over my bump, watching intently. "It is amazing, yes?"

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Yes it is."

A short time later, Asvald came walking slowly to the beach, trying hard to hold in the tears. I got to my feet, ready to receive him. Instead of coming to me, he went to Ulf and lifted him to his hip, and placed his hand on Thord's head. They gazed up at him, wanting their questions answered. Inga and Sibbi went to his side, both of them crying. Inga wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt.

My eyes filled with tears as I watched Asvald comfort his brothers and sisters. He would make an excellent father. My hand drifted to my belly and I rubbed, feeling the baby's foot through my skin.

Asvald put space between him and the children, and came to stand in front of me.  
"I am Cheiftain now."

I looked at him, my lips turning down as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I am sorry, husband."

He leaned down to kiss me, then turned to wander off into the forest. I sighed and gathered the children to bring them back to Groa's home.

It was late and Asvald had not returned home yet so I spent the evening talking with Alanna and preparing things for the baby, who would be coming in about two months.  
Alanna and I were already in our beds when Asvald finally returned. He came into the longhouse looking mournful and heartbroken. I reached out for him like I would a child and he came to me, burying his face in my shoulder.

"He's gone, Eachna. He's gone," he mumbled into my shoulder, feeling the wetness of his tears on my skin. _Was my husband, the all-powerful Norseman, __crying__? _

"All is well, my love. You will be fine," I whispered. With a sigh of angish, he pulled back and kissed me fiercely, as if trying to force his pain away. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He took my lower lip between his teeth, his tears wetting my cheeks, his hands gripping me tightly to the point of pain. I pulled away, for he was hurting me in his grief. Once again he cuddled into my shoulder, fisting his hands in my dress to keep me close.

"Easy, love," I murmured and stroked his hair as he weeped. Finally, he took a few shuttering breaths and looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"My father is gone...I am the chiefain," he said, his voice scratchy from crying.

"I know." I looked him in the eye and smiled. "You will be a kind, loving, and respected leader."

Sighing, he buried his nose in my hair and breathed in my scent. "I love you, _minn fagr kona_."

It was only a matter of weeks before Asvald adjested to being the leader of a large group of people. He also became the owner of eighteen farms. Not only was he carrying that responsibilty around, but he was also about to become a father. My belly seemed huge and I was most thankful that Asvald did not see me unclothed very often.

On one chilly evening, Asvald and I sat by the cliff and watched the grey ocean roll gently against the shore.

"Asvald, I want to teach our baby of my God. I do not want him to grow up believing in your heathen gods," I said while twisting a blade of grass between my fingers.

"Are you worried for his soul?" Asvald asked, giving me a crooked smile.

"If the child grows to believe what you believe, then yes, I would be concerned for his soul. Also, we do not know if it will be a son. My heart is telling me it's a girl," I said, grinning back at him.

"Alright. I care not what gods he believes in," Asvald said and picked up a smooth stone and threw it as far as he could out into the frothy water.

"Also, you will never strike our child. Promise me," I said, my smile vanishing as I stared into his eyes.

"You may do the disciplining of a daughter. If it is a son, as I know it will be, I will disipline him as I see fit," Asvald said firmly.

I sighed but nodded. "Fair enough. As long as you never truely hurt him." I paused for a moment and placed my hand over Asvald's. "If it does turn out to be a son, I do not want him to go on raids when he becomes a man. I want him to be honorable."

Asvald's eyes flashed angrily to mine. "He will be a Norseman and the son of a chieftain. He _will_ go on raids and he will conquer many lands."

My eyes filled with tears. "No. The child is not only of Norse blood. The child is Irish as well. Just like you are part English."

Asvald growled. "Do not ever mention that I have English blood ever again. Do you hear me?"

"Are you ashamed of your mother? My God, Asvald, she gave you life and you resent her bloodline?" I said, ripping up a handful of grass in my agitation.

"Enough!" He bellowed and it echoed through the still air. I ducked my head and shut my mouth, but still boiled with anger.

After a short moment, I looked up at him. "Damn you, Asvald! This child is mine, and you know that. _Mine. _Inside _me_, needing _me_ for life. I will decide what to teach him and how to teach him."

"Ah, he may be safe inside you now, but once he is born, he is at the mercy of my hands. I can decide if he lives or dies. If I choose not to actknowlege him, you will have to abandon him. Anyone could kill him and it would not be murder," Asvald threatened with fury in his eyes.

Though my heart was pounding, I would not let him intimidate me. "You jest. You would never kill your own child."

He shurgged and gave me a look that said, _Want to test me?_

I slowly got to my feet and waddled back into the house. Alanna was sitting by the fire, her chin in her hands. Her eyes met mine as I walked in.

"Are you well, miss?" she asked, glancing down at my rounded stomach.

I nodded, though I was fighting tears. "I am well." I sat beside her and rested my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my arm.

"What did he do?" she whispered and watched the doorway.

"He threatened to kill our baby once it's born. He has the power to do so," I murmured, trying to keep my anger at bay.

"Hmm. Well, he has a temper, so he is certainly just jesting." She smiled at me and touched her fingertips to my belly. "He is proud of this."

Nodding, I pressed my palm to my stomach and took a few deep breaths. "He loves me and the child."

Later that day when Asvald came in for the evening meal, I asked him if he was serious about killing our child.

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "I was just angry, my beautiful one. I did not mean anything I said. Will you forgive me?"

I sighed and nodded, used to Asvald and his moods. "I suppose. You really must work on keeping control of yourself, Asvald."

He laughed. "Yes, it seems I have no self control at all."

"It's not a joke, Asvald. Get it under control." I folded my arms over my chest and stared sternly up at him.

He tried hard not to smile. "Yes, dear." He kissed my forehead. "I still say it's a boy."

Later that evening, Asvald and I laid in bed with a good amount of space between us. I was still angry with him, even though he said he didn't mean anything he said about killing the baby.

Asvald knew I was upset, and kept glancing at me and sighing. Finally he said,

"I did not say I _would _kill our child, I said that I _could _if I wanted to."

I pressed my lips together and looked at him from narrowed eyes. "Why would it matter anyway? Why do you always have to hold your power over me?"

He chuckled. "Because you're always testing it." He rolled to face me and put an arm over my waist, tugging me toward him. "You may be Irish, but you have turned into quite a Norsewoman."

I cuddled next to him, but stayed silent, still unsure about my feelings. Our child kicked inside me, and poked an elbow into my rib. I laid my hand over the spot where a little foot showed through my skin and poked the baby back.

Asvald was watching me play with our unborn child, a smile resting on his lips.

"I love you both so much," he murmured, and pressed his fingertips into my belly where the baby last kicked, and a moment later, the baby kicked back.

I giggled and lifted my face toward Asvald, who placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "You make me angry sometimes and you speak without thinking, but I love you."

Asvald kissed me again and smoothed my hair with his hands. He knows I love it when he touches my hair. I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Have you been missing your family?" Asvald asked softly, still stroking my hair.

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. "No, not too much," I whispered. I wanted to tell him more about my past, about a heavy burden I carried on my shoulders, but I couldn't do it. Not yet.

"That's good," he said and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and grinned. "You're in a loving mood tonight."

"Mmm, I want to hold you," he whispered and wrapped his arms around me. Asvald didn't ususally like to cuddle very much.

"Asvald..." I whispered and trailed my fingers over his chest and over his stomach mucles. "I am glad that I came to be here."

Asvald rolled so I was under him, though he was careful not to put any of his weight on my belly. He looked down into my eyes, smiling. "You're happy," he said.

I nodded. "Yes, very."

He moved off me and I turned my back to him. He moved up behind me, the whole length of the front of his body touching the back of me. He draped an arm over my waist, keeping one hand on my belly. I closed my eyes and soaked in the warmth of his body, for the nights were getting quite cold. He nuzzled into my neck, placing soft kisses there. I was loving all the affection.

As we fell asleep together, I wondered how I could have ever slept alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

My time came in the dark of a icy winter night. I woke to the labor pains, like a fist wrapped around my insides and squeezing. Trying not to yell, I woke Asvald and he went to find his mother. I slowly got up from the bed and woke Alanna, who put some water over the fire.

"Oh God, oh God," I groaned out of fear and paced, my heart racing in fear. "Don't let me die, please," I prayed, needing some kind of comfort. Another pain gripped my belly and I cried out, panicked.

"You're alright, miss," Alanna mumured gently, though she made no attempt to touch me.  
I let out a long drawn-out moan and then the pain left me. With a sigh of relief, I sat by the fire and tried to eat some bread and butter to give me strength through the long night ahead. My lips moved in silent prayer, my hands moving constantly over my tight, round belly.

Groa arrived with another woman, who was said to be a healer, and another woman, who was a midwife.

"There will be no heathen prayers. I want no chants to your gods. Alanna will pray for me, won't you?" I asked and looked at her. She nodded with a smile.

For hours they left me alone, letting me lie down when I wanted to, and letting me pace when I wanted to. The pains were unbareable, and sometimes I would burst into tears until it faded. I never faced any pain like that before.

When I felt that the baby was coming, I wanted to lie down, but Groa insisted that I squat, that it would be better for me and the baby. I did as I was told, and Groa next behind me, supporting my back and keeping me steady. The midwife was in front of me, ready to catch the baby. The pain blurred my eyesight, and it seemed like a never-ending groan poured from my mouth. I felt the crown of the baby's head emurge, gasping at the horrible burning pain.

Groa murmured encouragement in my ear and rubbed my lower back. The midwide guided the baby's shoulders, and seconds later, the baby slipped out in a wet rush. I gasped with relief.

"It's out?" I asked in shock, staring down at my red baby. "It's over?"

Groa laughed and patted my shoulder and kissed my swaety cheek. "It's over, Eachna. Your baby is here."

Though I had been staring at the baby, I finally truly saw it, a smile appearing on my face as I looked upon it's little wrikled body, and heard it's cries of surprise and anger from being forced from my safe, warm womb. The midwife was wiping the child off with a soft rag, but I pulled it away to see that I had given birth to a son. Asvald had been right. It was a darling little boy.

"Hello baby," I whispered as tears flooded my eyes, so much in awe of this little person I had created that I could hardly speak. I cried happy tears as the midwife cut the baby;s cord and counted his toes and fingers. But I knew even before she told me. He was perfect.

Once the afterbirth was delivered, Groa helped me over to the bed and I laid down, thankful from the relief. While I was laboring, a large skin had been draped over the doorway, to give me some privicy. Alanna pulled back the skin to allow me to see the sun peeking up over the ocean, the water pink from reflecting the masterpiece of colors in the sky.

"A new day for the beginning of a new life," Alanna said and came back to my side to kiss my cheek. I smiled and the midwife laid my newborn son on my chest so I could nurse him. The baby calmed at the warmth of my skin, his head turning to the side to latch on to my breast. I gasped at the beauty of this moment, and more tears slid down my cheek. It hurt to nurse him, for it caused cramps in my belly, but that did not ruin how perfect it was. The child cooed, and his tiny hand pressed to my skin.

"I love you," I whispered and touched the soft blond hair on top of his head with my fingertips. My son opened his eyes fully for the first time, blinking up at me with grey-blue eyes. My smile widened and my heart stretched to hold all the love I felt for my baby. He smelled sweetly of newborn, his little body warm against me, his skin soft and tender.

"My little bump. You will always be my little bump," I murmured down to him with love. This was the best day of my life.

It was later that afternoon when Asvald came into the longhouse. I had spent most of the morning sleeping, but I awoke when he entered.

"Are you well, _kona_?" He asked, kneeling beside the bed and taking my hand.

I smiled and caressed his cheek. "I am well, though a bit sore and tired."

"May I hold our child?" he asked, looking at our sleeping baby in my arms. I gently lifted him up and placed him in Asvald's waiting arms.

"Meet your son," I said, proud of my little family. Then I realized something. This was the first time I'd thought of Asvald as my family. Our son made everything seem perfect, like every bit of pain and every day of loneliness was meant to be.

Asvald smiled at the child and touched his finger to our son's cheek. "He has your nose."

I laughed. "Yes, and he has your eyes and your lips."

"And your chin," he said and his eyes met mine. "He is beautiful. Thank you, _kona_."

I gave him a nod and lifted my arms for my son. Asvald places him back in my arms.

"In nine days we will have the naming ceremony," Asvald said, smiling warmly at us.

"What will you call him?" I asked, stroking my son's downy hair.

"You will find out in nine days." He leaned down and gives me a long, deep kiss. I was glad that in due time, Asvald would join with me once again.

A little more than a week went by, and it was time for our son to be named. I got up and dressed in my finest blue dress to show my status of the chieftain's wife. I nursed him before walking very slowly to the commonhall, still a bit sore from the birth and trying not to slip on the snow-covered ground, Alanna by my side.  
Opening the heavy wooden door with one hand, I stepped into the crowded hall, thankful for the warmth.  
Asvald was at the front of the room and his voice echoed off the walls. "Today we welcome new life into our village. A new child has been born! Who bore this child, come forth and identify yourself!"

With shaky legs, I stepped forward through the parted crowd. "I am Eachna and I bore this child," I said and stooped to place our child at his feet. The child cried and I yearned to comfort him.

"I am Asvald, son of Bork, and I sired this child," Asvald said and I blushed. He continued, "I recognize the child, named Toki, as my son and swear by the gods to raise him to be a fine warrior." Asvald drank from a horn of mead then bent to lift our son into his arms. I smiled when our son, Toki, stopped fussing because he knew who is father was.

Asvald turned to face me and asked, "Do you, Eachna, accept me as the child's father and swear by the gods to raise him as a warroir of this village?"

I wasn't quite happy about the warrior part, but I said, "I do so swear." Taking the horn of mead from Asvald, I took a sip.

Asvald lifted Toki into the air and shouted, "Here is my son Toki, welcome him to this village!"

The crowd all shouted back, "Toki, we welcome you!"

"It is done," Asvald said and laid Toki in my arms once again, then placed a kiss on my cheek. "You have made me most happy," he whispered. His praise warmed my heart.

That night Asvald slept beside me, and Toki slept in a cradle alongside our bed. Lying on my belly, I watched Toki as he slept, his little lips parted in sleep, his fist tucked up by his cheek.  
Asvald propped himself up on his elbow and peered over my shoulder at our son. "He is perfect."

I smiled and touched my fingertips to my baby's belly. "I know. Look at his golden hair! It matches yours," I whispered.

"You did well, my love." He kissed my cheek and laid down again. Smiling, I rolled over to face my husband.

"There is only one thing that is bringing me sorrow. I wish my mother could be here to see my child, along with my sister. I wish they could know that I've had a baby," I whispered.

Asvald looked at me, and I could tell he was trying to be compassionate. "Your brothers learned that you are married all those months ago. I am sure that your family will assume that at one point or another, you would have a child. For now, focus on the family you and I just created."

I kissed him softly, and my body started to react in wanting him. Pulling away, I tried to dampen the flames of desire I felt, reminding myself that I had just given birth a week before.

"I'm glad the baby is born. Now I don't have to share your body with someone else," Asvaald mumured and nuzzled my neck.

"We still have to wait until my bleeding stops," I told him, though I loved the affection.

"Mmm," he hummed and kissed my neck before putting some space between us. "I eagerly await that."

I smiled. Everything just kept getting better.

After a few more days of rest, I started to attend to my promise to Alanna. During my pregnancy, I had snuck away some coins from Asvald's pouch of silver, and had enough to buy her freedom.

Asvald agreed to freeing her, and we preformed the ceremony. A goat was killed and her collar was removed, and she was free. While I looked for a husband for her, she continued to live in our home.

I spread the word about Alanna and arranged a meeting in the commonhall. All free young men were to meet me there and I would choose a man worthy of my best friend. Beforehand, I asked Alanna what she wanted in a husband, and she told me that she wanted kindness, strength of spirit, gentleness, and self-respect. On the outside, she wanted a man with green eyes and dark hair. Basically a man who looked nothing like Asvald.

After talking with the men who came, I picked out three who I thought would be perfect for Alanna. One had brown hair and blue eyes, another had blond hair with green eyes, and one with black hair and grey eyes. They all were gentle and polite, yet they carried themselves with quiet pride.

Alanna met and talked to all three men, and chose the one with balck hair and grey eyes, named Hott. She seemed very happy with him, and I felt good that everything had worked out well for her.

I gained new respect from the villagers since I had given Asvald a son. Being the chieftain's wife was actually quite fun. People would trip all over themselves trying to please me, to get in my favor.

Life was difficult in a new way as I got up in the night to nurse Toki and my temper was more easily prevoked.

But the most special times were when Toki cried in the night for milk, and I would lie on my side as he nursed, his warm little body cuddled to my side and Asvald would wake up and watch over my shoulder. I loved those special moments with the men in my life.

"I was right," he told me and kissed my shoulder. "You are a wonderful mother."

I smiled and stroked Toki's cheek. "He deserves the best of me. He deserves the world."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Serveral weeks went by and Toki put on a bit of weight, his face getting rounder and more chubby, same with his sweet little tummy.

One of my favorite things in the world was watching Asvald hold Toki. He'd sing him to sleep, and sometimes when Toki cried in the night, Asvald would wake and care for him so I could get some sleep.

When Toki was about two weeks old, Asvald took him out into the village, and made sure that every single villager got to hold the child and admire him.  
Asvald's eyes had sparkled with pride, his smile seemed to get wider with every word of praise his people uttered. He was an excellent father.

Though it was wintertime and stilll quite cold, I asked Asvald to care for Toki while I went for a walk. I walked along the beach, letting the softly roaring waves sooth me. The water was icy cold so I walked far enough away that my feet wouldn't get wet. Out in the distance, I saw saw some fishermen's boats. I remembered how when I was little, I used to go down to the docks and watch the fishermen haul in their catch for the day. Sometimes they would give me a free fish to bring home to my Mama.

Sudden tears choked me and stung my eyes. It had been a long time since I had thought about my loved ones. When Toki was in my belly, it was easier for me to keep my thoughts here with _my _family, with my husband. We had created something magical, someone beautiful. And I loved my son, more than anything in the world. But sometimes I wished that my Mama could see him. I wished that she could be here to give me advice when Toki wouldn't stop crying or when his tummy hurt from gas.

My sister would have loved the baby. She wasn't the type of person who would want her own children, but I knew she would love mine. She always said how she couldn't wait till I had children so she could spoil them rotten.

Sobs escaped my lips and I fell to my knees in the cold sand, my hair whipped around my face.

I knew my father was dead and had been for a long time. I smiled despite my sadness. The one good thing that came out of the raid on Ireland two years ago was my father's death. He had been a lying, cheating bastard and I was glad my mother no longer had to put up with him. I never blamed Asvald for my father's death, nor did I ever mention my father.

My sobs shifted from missing my family to the painful memories of my childhood. My parents screaming at each other in the night, my father's fist hitting the wooden table in an attempt to not hit my mother.

My sobs came harder.

I remembered how my father forced my sister and I to walk around the house naked when we were young girls, simply for his own sick pleasure.

A painful memory flashed into my mind before I could stop it.

_I was nine years old, standing in my house alone with my father. My mother was gone to the market and my sister was out playing elsewhere._

_"Come on, Eachna, take off your dress," my father said in a soothing tone. "Obey me, I am your father. You can trust me."_

_I stared at him, frowning. I had been naked in front of him many times before, but things were changing. My breasts were starting to grow and I was aware of my body in a new way. I didn't want him to see it._

_"No," I told him, shaking my head. "I won't." I took a step back away from him, a strange feeling in my gut._

_He tilted his head as he looked at me, his blue eyes shining, a smile playing on his lips. "Why not, pretty one?"_

_"I do not want to," I told him, the words echoing in my mind._

The scene ended and I was seventeen again, on a beach in Norway. My sobs turned into wretching and I lost the contents of my stomach. With shaking legs, I got to my feet and stumbled back to my longhouse, still sobbing uncontrolabely. My father had always been the one to give me baths and dry me off when I was done, and my stomach twisted at the memory of his hands on my young body. Thank God my mother said that I was old enough to bathe on my own when I was about eight years old. She never knew that my father insisted that my sister and I be naked whenever she left for the market, like she did for one whole day a week. It was an endless, humiliating nightmare.

I entered my home, delirious from my emotional pain. I barely heard when Asvald said my name, my own wails too loud. Through blurred eyes I watched him put Toki back in his cradle and he came to me, taking me in his arms.

"What is wrong, _kona? _Are you hurt?" He asked but I only cried harder. "Shhh," he whispered and stroked my hair. "Just breathe, sweet one. Just breathe."

Exhausted, I fell against his chest, my whole body shuddering. Asvald reached out and grabbed a soft rag, using it to wipe my tears and snot off my face. I realized how ugly I must look to him. I smiled. Surely I was feeling better if I was concerned about the way Asvald was looking at me.

Tiliting my head back, I looked up into his eyes. He smiled, though in his eyes I saw concern.

"What was that about, love?" he asked softly, touching my cheek in a comforting caress.

"My father..." I said and choked back another sob, holding onto Asvald like my life depended on it.

"What about him?" Asvald asked, holding me tight like he knew that was exactly what I needed.

My stomach clenched. "He was unfaithful to my mother. He treated her like she was nothing, and broke her spirit. For years, I listened to them fight and yell. I never understood it."

Asvald nodded. "Yes, you've told me before that he cheated on your mother."

"When I was young, me and my sister would walk around the house without any clothes on, at my father's command," I said and felt Asvald stiffen. He pulled me back so he could look into my face.

"Did he molest you, love?" he asked slowly and quietly, his eyes filled with pain. I shook my head, surprised that I was not shedding any more tears.

"No. You know that I was a virgin when you bedded me for the first time," I whispered, my voice scratchy. "He never touched me or my sister. But he was always there, just watching."

Asvald shook his head, his eyes flashing. "It is good that he is already dead, otherwise I would find him and kill him myself."

I smiled at his protectivenss, but it disappeared with my next words. "He used to call us names. 'Whore' and 'harlot'." My voice broke and I couldn't go on.

"Why have you never told me any of this before?" he asked, and I watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek. It was the first time I had seen him cry since his father's death.

I shrugged. "A few years before your father's raid, I tried to settle the matter in my heart. It was too painful for me, so I let it slide off my back. When my sister and I grew older, he could no longer get away with forcing us to be naked. He would still suggest it, but I rememer when I was about ten years old, I told him that I wouldn't get naked. He never asked again. I think he liked us when we were young, when we were six, seven, eight, and nine. After that, he left us alone." I paused and took a deep breath and let it go. "I tried to forget, especially after I learned that he was killed in the raid. It was over; done. For some time, I was able to keep thoughts of him away, since I had so many other things on my mind. But today...I couldn't forget." A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

Asvald kissed them away. "You don't have to forget, my love. You will never be able to forget." His blue eyes searched mine, filled with love and compassion. "Your father was an evil man and I hope he pays for his sins in hell. But out of the pain he caused you and your family, you emerged a beautiful, loving, forgiving person. If I had known what your father had done and the way he spoke to you and your mother, I would have treated you with more respect when I first married you. If I had known that you had bad memories of your father cheating on your mother, I would have never slept with another woman."

I placed my finger over Asvald's lips, shushing him. "There is nothing we can do about the past. We learn from our mistakes and we move on. That is all we can do." I smiled and cupping his face in my hands, his beard tickling my palms. "I thank my God every morning for you, and the love you have given me. I understand that you slept with other women because you believed it was your right and it was only an act to slake your lust, not to hurt me and cause me pain. You and I are different. We were raised differently, under the beliefs of different gods. But Someone brought us together and here we are." I kissed him lightly, then pressed my cheek to his.

Asvald's arms tightened around me and he nuzzled into my neck. "I am here. Forever. I'll never hurt you, my love. I love you, I love you."

His loving words melted the last bit of pain from my heart and my love for him grew. I loved his tenderness, his protectivenss for me, even from things in my past, from people who were dead and could no longer harm me. I loved _him._

That night would forever be burned into my mind, never to be forgotten.

**Please be kind in your reviews with this chapter. What happened to Eachna in this chapter, happened to me. But my father took pictures of my sister and I doing naked housework, but of course Eachna's father couldn't take pictures. I added this to my story because it was kind of cleansing to let it all out and put it down on paper, so to speak.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

While I waited for the time Asvald and I could be intimate again, I spent my time trying to help people I loved. Since Alanna was settling in nicely with her husband, I decided to help Edna, a girl who had been one of my friends in Ireland, who was captured in the raid with me. She was a bed thrall, and her master was not a kind fellow. I decided that I would help her either find a new master or earn her freedom.

I waited for her by the docks, where she went every few days to buy fish for her master. She had a basket under her arm, and her face was thin and weary, her blond hair dirty and mangled. I went to met in on the dock.

"Hello, Edna," I said and offered her a smile.

Her eyes looked hollow. "Hello."

"Are you well?" I asked, frowning.

Her shoulders rose and fell as she sighed. "I am a thrall."

Sorrow for her made my chest hurt. "I can help you."

Hopelessness made her face shadowed and weary, and her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. "It is too late for me, Eachna. My heart has stopped. I am cold as stone."

I shook my head and took her hand. "No, I don't believe that. I will ask Asvald to buy you and you may stay with us, until we give you your freedom."

A flicker of excitement showed in her eyes then disappeared. "I can ask noting from you. You should not even be speaking to me."

I chuckled. "Oh hush. We've been friends for a long time."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why have you not spoken to me in so long if we are such good friends?"

Guilt stung me. "I have had my own trials to handle."

"Oh yes, that's right. Making love to your husband and having his child. How could I forget?" Her tone was bitter and sharp.

"I am trying to help you," I said quietly, keeping calm despite her angry words.

She sighed and hung her head. "I know. And thank you. I will accept whatever help you can give me." She glanced over her shoulder at someone and said, "I have to go now." She darted away before I could say another word.

Sighing, I turned and faced the ocean, looking past the fishing boats and longships that blocked my view. My thoughts turned to Ireland, and how I wished I could see my family again soon.

"Eachna, get out of the way," I heard Asvald's voice and saw that he was standing in front of me, holding one end of a net that was filled with flopping fish. Another man held onto the other side.

I covered my nose and stepped out of the way. "Asvald, when you have a moment, I need to speak with you."

He looked over his shoulder at me. "I am busy now, wife. I will speak with you later." He continued his work and I stood watching. His broad shoulders flexed as he worked, the muscles in his back bunching and releasing. My God, he was handsome. Mmm, I couldn't wait to get him back in my arms and between my thighs.

I blushed at my thoughts and quickly left the docks. I went to Groa's home, where I had left Toki.

When I entered, I saw Groa rocking Toki gently in her arms, singing a Norse lullaby. Toki was fussy and squirming in her arms, his little face red and wrinkled. I smiled and went to them, holding out my arms for my baby.

"Thank you for watching him, Groa," I said as she placed in him my arms. I sat down beside her.

She smiled and touched her fingertips to the thick, fuzzy patch of light blond hair on Toki's head. "Oh, it was a pleasure. He's such a handsome boy, Eachna."

"He is," I cooed, and unbuttoned my dress so I could nurse him. Usually I wouldn't want to do that in front of anyone but Asvald, but Groa was there when I gave birth and it seemed silly to be shy around her now. Toki latched on and calmed, his little fists tucked under his chin as he nursed. His eyes stayed locked on mine, and my chest tightened at this beautiful bonding experience.

"How are you feeling, Eachna?" Groa asked as she went to her loom, settling down on the bench. Her back faced me and I was grateful for the privacy.

I smiled ruefully. "I've felt better. I am so tired from waking up in the night every few hours to feed him. I've been grumpy from lack of sleep and that is affecting Asvald."

"He's quite accustomed to it, actually. When he was a bit younger and still a boy living here at home, he would help me with the newborn babies. Ulf is five years old now, but when he was newly born, Asvald helped me care for him."

I nodded and grinned down at Toki. "That certainly makes sense. He's quite good with Toki."

"I'm glad he is being a good father. Didn't I tell you two years ago that Asvald is a good man?" Groa laughed and I laughed with her.

"Yes, you did. Maybe if I had listened to you, I might have saved myself a bit of trouble," I said.

Groa chuckled but didn't say anything. I finished nursing Toki, and was ready to return to my house. I went to Groa and kissed her cheek and said goodbye.

Once back in my own longhouse, I laid Toki down for his nap and began to think about how I could help Edna. Maybe I could convince Asvald to buy her, an then we could grant her freedom, like we did for Alanna. That seemed like the best plan.

Asvald returned home a short time later, looking tired from working on the docks.

"I need to talk to you about something important, Asvald," I said as I helped him out of his cloak.

"What is it, love?" He asked and wrapped his arm around my waist. My God, I loved the feel of him near me.

"One of my friends who was captured with me is a bed thrall. Her master is unkind and treats her poorly. I want you to buy her from him so we can free her," I said pleadingly, praying he would agree.

Asvald grabbed my arm. "Listen Eachna. Your friend belongs to her master and I will not take her away from him simply to give her freedom. If I gave every Irish captive in this village freedom, we wouldn't have hardly any thralls. No, I can't do that."

My heart sunk. I wished he would do this for me. "Well, I will do everything I can to help her."

"No, you won't. I want you to stay away from her. Don't go starting trouble with another man's woman," he said and let do of my arm.

I pouted, but didn't try to argue with him. I would help my friend, whether he told me to or not.

That night we cuddled close together, simply nuzzling and kissing playfully, not passionately.

As we cuddled and kissed, Asvald's hand brushed my side and I let out a squeal, then quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

Asvald's mouth tipped up in a smirk. "What's this? Are you ticklish?"

I shook my head no, but that was a lie. I was very ticklish. I was surprised he had not found that out until just now.

He wiggled his fingers against my side and I howled with laughter, kicking him in the belly. He groaned, then laughed with me.

The baby ruined our fun by choosing that moment to start crying. We had woken him up. I started to rise to go to him, but Asvald got up first and lifted Toki to his shoulder, rubbing his little back while making soothing sounds at him.

"Hush, little man. I've got you. It's time to sleep now, yes it is," he murmured to our baby, whose eyes were starting to close. I remembered how Asvald acted when I first arrived here, angry and mean. It amazed me to watch him be so tender with our child.

Asvald kissed Toki's little neck softly and laid him down once again, then slipped under the blankets to my side once again.

"Alright, I won't tickle you because of the baby," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I think that's wise," I whispered back and let my hand wander down his belly. "I'll use my mouth on you if you let me help my friend."

Asvald stopped my hand. "That won't work on me, missy."

"Why can't I help her?" I asked, once again trying to plead with him. I would do anything to help Edna.

"I already told you," Asvlad scolded gently. "Let it be, Eachna."

"She's my friend. I can't just let her suffer. Don't you understand?" I sat up and glared down at him.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake up the baby. And yes, I do understand, but I'm telling you no." Asvald pulled me back down to his side. I turned my back on him and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up tired because I had to get up many times in the night to feed Toki, though I forced myself to get up and finish this business of helping Edna. I gathered up a gold necklace Asvald had given me, a small dagger that belonged to Asvald, and one of my nice combs, and a few gold and silver coins. I wrapped the things up in some rich cloth and started toward Edna's master's longhouse.

I carried Toki in the crook of my arm, and he was fast asleep. It seemed all he did was sleep and eat, and dirty up his little trousers. But I loved him and every moment with him was precious.

Once I reached the longhouse, I ducked inside. Edna's master sat by the fire, while Edna fixed his breakfast. It seemed like she had a fresh bruise across her cheek and a small bite mark on her neck. Pity for her overwhelmed me.

"Ah, it's the chieftain's wife," Edna's master addressed me with a cheerful smile. "What can I do for ye, mistress?"

I forced a smile and came toward him. "I would like to buy your thrall, Edna. I have payment," I said and placed the bundle of goods in his hands.

"What ye be needing her for?" He asked, opening the package.

I struggled to think of something to say. "With the new baby, I need help in my home."

"Mmm." He picked up the dagger and tested it in his hand. "Why do ye want her? She's a tiny thing. Can't handle much work."

"I won't be needing someone who can handle a heavy load. She will do just fine," I said calmly, hoping he would let me have Edna.

He held up the necklace and let it sparkle in the firelight. "The problem is, she is carrying my child. Otherwise, I'd let you have her without payment. You are the lady of the village, after all."

"That isn't a problem. We'll take care of the baby. Unless you want to keep the girl and have another mouth to feed," I said and plucked the necklace out of his hand.

"No, you can have her," he said and took the necklace back, placing it beside the dagger.

I took Edna by the arm and led her back to my house, glancing about to make sure Asvald didn't see us. I would rather wait to face his wrath for another few hours.

I got her settled on a soft bed of furs and brought her some meat and cheese and bread. While she ate, I asked,

"Are you really with child?"

She shook her head and swallowed her mouthful of food. "No. I told him that in hopes that it would save me from the back of his hand. Among other things," she murmured.

I patted her knee gently. "I'm sorry, friend. Your life will be better now."

Later, she finished eating and I left Toki with her while I went down to the river to wash some clothes.

My back was aching by the time I was almost finihed, and I gave a sigh of relief when the last shirt was clean. Just as I was about to spread the wet clothes over some bushes to dry, I heard someone bellow,

"Eachna!"

I winced and turned to see Asvald storming toward me. He came to a stop in front of me, his fists on his hips, his eyes dark and angry, a deep frown wrinkled his brow.

"Why is there a thrall in my house? An Irish thrall?"

I swallowed and tried to smile. "Uh, she's my, um, friend, and I uh thought that um, We could use some help around the house, and um..."

"You disobeyed me!" he shouted, and I fought the urge to cower away from him. I said nothing and hung my head, wanting to burst into tears. Asvald showed no mercy and grabbed my arm, dragging me through the village and up the hill to our longhouse.

Once inside, he pointed to Edna. "How did she get here?"

"I paid for her," I mumbled, wincing at his tight grip on my arm. He would leave bruises.

"With what?" He asked, still angry.

"Just some things that were lying around," I answered, trying to skirt around the question.

"What. Did. You. Pay. With?" He asked slowly, his grip on my arm tightening.

"Ow," I muttered. "I paid him with your dagger and a necklace you have me, a comb, and some coins. Alright? Now let me go!"

He released my arm and gave me a little shove. It had been a long time since he had been this rough with me. But then again, I kind of provoked it this time.

"So you stole from me as well? When are you going to learn, woman?" He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "Your friend is going back to her master and you," he pointed at me, "will be taught a lesson."

My heart started pounding, but I put my fists on my cocked hips. "What are you going to do? Whip me?"

He leveled his gaze on me and raised an eyebrow. "I might." He was being serious. He went to Edna and pulled her to her feet. As they headed for the door, I growled at Asvald,

"Damn you and your fucking temper. And your fucking pride!"

Asvald threw a glare at me over his shoulder, then they were gone. I sat down on my bed and covered my face with my hands. That had gone all wrong.

Resisting the urge to cry, I went to Toki's cradle and lifted him out, holding him close against my breast. Asvald wouldn't hit a woman holding a child, would he?

My mind flashed back to when I was first brought here. How afraid I was and how Asvald had treated me. I felt the same why now that I had felt back then. Why did I love this man? He stole me from my home and my family, and had treated me so badly at first.

Toki whimpered in his sleep and I looked down at him, feeling a small bit of pain melting in my heart. One reason I loved Asvald was because we had a child together. But was that good enough? Had I only fallen in love with Asvald because I had no other choice?

My thoughts were interrupted when Asvald returned, looking as angry as he had when he left. Standing in the doorway, he glared at me. "Put Toki down, Eachna, and come here."

My legs shook as I laid Toki down again and went to Asvald, my stomach turning. Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me.

He took my arm and led me to the bed, and made me lay down on my belly, lifting my dress up to my knees. Oh God. I wasn't about to beg him to stop.

"Don't you dare, Asvald," I hissed as he removed his belt. My heart beat so hard I could feel it in my head.

"You disobeyed me," he said, his voice deadly quiet.

"I'm not a dog who didn't come when you called," I said, grinding my teeth together as I braced for the first strike.

"If you continue arguing with me, I'll strike you twice as many times," he threatened.

I tried to jump up to run away but he caught me in a second and pushed me back down.

"Lie still," he growled.

"Could you not use the belt? Could you just slap my arse a few times and be done with?" I said, my whole body flushed in anger.

"Would you still learn your lesson?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, whatever."

"Don't use that tone with me," he warned, then lifted my dress to reveal my backside. He brought one hand down and slapped me hard. It stung, but instead of letting out a cry of pain, I began to giggle. I buried my face in a blanket to try and hide it. He slapped me again and I felt my arse jiggle, and this time I laughed aloud.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Me arse is jiggling," I said and laughed again.

"I'll use the belt if you don't stop laughing," he threatened, but it seemed forced. I laughed harder and pressed my hands to my belly, gasping for air.

"Shut up, Asvald. You could never beat me," I said between gasps and giggles.

"I just did!" He cried, though his anger was gone and I could tell he was trying not to smile.

I rolled around and looked up at him, no longer feeling like laughing. "You took my friend to the slaughter."

He sighed. "Eachna, let it go."

"I cannot. Isn't there something you will do for her?" I asked, placing my hands on his cheeks and looking into his eyes.

Again he sighed and leaned down to touch his forehead to mine. "Damn it, Eachna. I am the chieftain. I have to be fair to everyone in my village, including all of the thralls. I can't free one for no real reason and not free the others."

"No real reason?" I repeated, feeling a pain in my heart. "It's my wish, and that not a real reason?"

He moved back, looking less than pleased. "You are not in my place and you do not understand. I have a responsibility."

I sat up. "Yes, to me. I am your wife. I just had our baby!"

Asvald jumped to his feet and threw up his hands. "I can't, Eachna! I can't do what you want me to do."

I covered my face with my hands, and let a few tears fall. "Oh God, her life is horrid."

Asvald came toward me and placed his hands on my arms. "Come now, love. There is nothing you can do."

I pushed him away from me and strode outside. The night air cooled my anger, but my heart still ached.

My stomach was in a knot and I didn't know where to go. As my mind wandered, I let my feet carry me until I reached Groa's longhouse. Groa was awake, sitting by her fire. I saw the children tucked into their beds behind her.

"Groa," I said softly, standing in the doorway. Tears were streaming down my face.

She looked up and quickly came to me, taking my hands in hers. "What's wrong, Eachna?"

"Would you take a walk with me?" My voice trembled.

She nodded and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. We walked toward the river, our favorite place.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Groa asked softly. She was younger than my own mother, maybe in her mid thirties. Her light brown hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was the very image of beauty and motherhood.

I went on to tell her about my friend and my plan to help her, and how it all went wrong.

"Hmm. You did disobey him, Eachna. But he acted rashly when he returned your friend to her master," she said, rubbing my back gently.

My chest tightened and more tears fell down my cheeks. "I just want my friend to be happy and safe."

"I know, Eachna. I'm so sorry," Groa whispered. "But he loves you and he tries to make the right choices. He couldn't strike you with his belt, because he loves you and doesn't want to harm you. You giggled when he tried to smack your ass, so he must not have caused pain."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I could smell the rain coming.

I shook my head and folded my arms over my chest. "I want to go home, Groa. I want to take Toki home so I can see my family again. I am so sick of Asvald and his temper. I forgave him for how cruel he was when I first came her and for nearly forcing me in bed with him. I forgave him for lying with another woman. But I can't do it anymore." My legs were weak and I moved to sit on a large rock by the side of the path.

Groa followed me, but didn't sit. She wrapped her arms around me and I pressed my cheek against her belly, starting to sob.

By the time my tears ran out, a light rain was falling and I was starting to shiver.

"Do you want to go back to Asvald? I'm sure he is calm now," Groa said, stroking my damp hair.

My eyes were sore from crying and I was cold, but I didn't want to move. I cuddled closer to Groa. "Everything will be alright, won't it?"

"You know it will," she murmured back, then pulled me to my feet. "I'm done comforting you. It's time you went to Asvald. If we stay out any longer, we'll both fall ill."

She walked me back to my longhouse and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

My stomach was in a knot again as I walked slowly into the longhouse. Asvald was kneeling, starting a fire. He saw me and got to his feet, wiping his hands on the front of his pants. He opened his mouth to talk.

I held up my hand. "Don't speak, Asvald." Sighing, I walked to Toki's cradle. He was fast asleep, his fist tucked up under his chin. He was beautiful.

Asvald came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You're cold, love. And wet. You need to take off that dress."

My cheeks heated, but I didn't try to wiggle away.

"Would you let me help you or would that make everything worse?" He asked, his voice a gentle whisper in my ear.

My eyes dropped to my feet and I wanted to cry but all my tears were gone. "Asvald..."

"Look, Eachna, I'm sorry for taking your friend back. I swear, I'll find some way to help her. I will free her and find her a husband, and if anyone dares to question me, I will tell them it was a favor and gift to you. I will make it right, I promise." He placed a kiss on my neck.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for disobeying your wishes. And thank you."

He turned me around and lifted my chin with his finger. "The gods have blessed me with such an understanding wife."

I blushed from his praise. "Yes, well...flattery will get you anywhere."

He chuckled and patted my arse. "Does this hurt? Did I hit you very hard?"

I shook my head and giggled. "No. If I hadn't been so angry it would have been even more amusing."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't hurt you," he whispered and kissed my cheek. "Seems like even when I'm angry, I can't hurt you. You have tamed the mighty beast." He puffed out his chest, making me laugh.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly, though I was still questioning my love for him.

Asvald pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. "You are holding something back from me, I can feel it. Tell me what's wrong."

Tears filled my eyes and I glanced away. "I am unsure whether my love for you is true or not." I forced my eyes back to his.

Hurt showed in his blue eyes but I didn't regret my words. They needed to be said.

I continued. "I had no choice but to love you, Asvald. Since the beginning, I haven't had a choice about anything in my life! I didn't choose to be your wife and I didn't choose to let you bed me. I had no fucking choice. Well, I'm quite tired of it and I want to go home."

Now Asvald's whole faced looked pained. "I cannot allow that, Eachna. Your place is here."

I covered my face with my hands, homesickness becoming a stabbing pain in my heart. I felt physically ill. "I need them, Asvald. I need them so much."

His hands caressed my sides but did little to comfort me. "I know you do, sweet one. But you are here now," he said and looked into my eyes. "Do not forget who I am. You cause trouble for yourself when you start forgetting that I am a Norseman and a Chieftain."

Moving slowly, I pulled off my wet dress and went to the bed and laid down. I covered my eyes with my hands once again to attempt to hold back my tears. "When will I ever be happy?"

Asvald followed me to the bed, and got in beside me. "Forget about your family back in Ireland. I am here and I will love you forever, and I will be your happiness, if you'll let me." His arm wrapped around my waist, bringing me close up against him.

My chest trembled with my held-in sobs. "If you loved me, you would allow me to see my family again."

He sighed and pressed his cheek to the top of my head. "And if you loved me, you wouldn't even say that. But I know about your pain, Eachna. And I know that no matter how much time passes, it will always be there. My mother suffered the same fate as you, and she still carries the pain of it in her heart."

I sniffed back some tears, letting out a high-pitched whine as a sob escaped from me.

Asvald pulled me over to face him, and his warm fingers wiped away my tears. "The reason I am not allowing you to return to your family is because I cannot risk losing you. Yes, I know that is selfish but it would kill me to lose you."

My tears slowed and I was able to breathe again. His words did make sense to me. If I returned to Ireland, I didn't know if I would have the strength to return to Norway with Asvald. "Hold me," I whispered and Asvald pulled me closer, kissed the tears off my cheeks before bringing his lips to mine.

{}

A few days later, Asvald kept his promise and gave Edna her freedom. She was paired to a young man who was known as the most gentle and even tempered man in the village.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Asvald's POV

The last week of Eachna's recovery period ticked by. My mind was destracted when I was working with my animals or making nets or hunting, for my body yearned for my wife.

But while I waited for her, I focused on my little son. He was my pride, and I wanted everyone to know that I had produced a son. My wife gave me a son and that made me love her even more.

Spring was coming and the snow was gone and the grass was green, bringing with it new life. Spring was the time to raid. But for the first time in my life, I didn't want to leave. Spring was also a time when Eachna missed her family the most.

I felt a stap of guilt, because I was the one causing that pain in her life. But I didn't have a choice. I couldn't risk losing my wife, and I had told her that. I tried to make her happy her, and I knew that I lost my temper quite often, which doesn't help. I loved her more than I could ever express with words.

The day that I had angered her by returning her friend to her master, Eachna had told me that she was unsure if her love for me was true. Of course hearing those words hurt, but I knew that she was distressed and overly tired, and didn't woory about it. The next morning she told me that she hadn't meant what she had said.

For once, it was my turn to forgive her. And of course, I did.

The sun was setting as I climbed the slope to my longhouse, the evening quiet and calm. Before going inside, I listened as Eachna spoke in a soothing voice to Toki. He gurgled back at her and she laughed softly. I grinned and walked into my home. Eachna was stooped over Toki, who was lying in his little wooden crib. Her ass stuck up in the air, and I swallowed. My gods, she was beautiful.

"Mmm, I love coming home to you," I said and she turned to face me, her face flushed, her eyes sparkling.

"Hello Asvald," she said and came to wrap her arms around me. "Do you know what?"

Leaning down, I kissed the soft, sweet skin of her neck. "What?"

"You're supposed to guess, love," she said and threaded her fingers into my hair.

"I don't want to guess, I want you to tell me so I can use my mouth for better things," I murmured and kissed her collarbones, though I really wanted my lips on her breasts.

"Tonight...we can make love," she said and instantly my body began to react.

"Praise the gods," I moaned and brought my mouth to hers, kissing her with passion as I backed her towards our bed. Grabbing the hem of her dress, I attempted to lift it over her head but she resisted.

"Wait," she said quickly, her face red. She began to chatter on and on. "I'm...my body is not the same as it was, as I'm sure you know, but I just want to sure that you understand that everything might not be exactly like it was, but I am hoping that you will still find pleasure-"  
I silenced her by placing my finger over her lips. "Quiet. You are still my beautiful wife."

"But my belly isn't as flat as it was, my waist is thicker. I am fat." Her voice trembled, her eyes moist.

I tried to hold back my smile. "I like a fuller woman. Your breasts are larger as well and that makes me very happy."

"But my belly..." She touched a hand to her stomach that poked out a little since Toki came along. It was true that she carried more weight in her thighs, tummy, hips, and ass. I didn't mind at all.

"Your belly reminds me that you gave me a son," I said truthfully and covered her hand with mine. "You are beautiful."

She smiled, her full lips inviting me in. I leaned down and kissed her gently, longingly. Slowly I began to lift her dress again and this time she let me remove it. My eyes roamed over her, over her full, pink-tipped breasts, her adorable belly she was so concerned about, the curves of her hips. The dark patch of curls hiding her secrets from me, her smooth, creamy thighs enticed me, drawing me in. Even her little flat feet delighted me.

"Ah, so beautfiul," I said and pulled her into my arms, claimed her mouth again. She parted her lips and touched her tongue to mine, sending a shock straight to my groin. My britches were getting a wee bit tight, so I pulled on the tie and kicked them off, never taking my mouth from hers. When my hard manhood made contact with her belly, she gasped and removed her mouth from mine, looking down upon me.

"I've missed that," she whispered like she was embarrassed to say it out loud. My heart beat faster, pleased that she admired my length.

"Good," I growled and pushed her back onto the bed, shrugging out of my shirt. Her hands instantly went to my chest, her fingers twisting in the golden curls there. Spreading her legs, I looked down upon her beautiful pink flesh. My head became foggy and I just needed her. I needed to be inside her. Moving up her body, I tried to control my breathing and kissed my way down her neck, heading toward her breasts.

"Stop," she said and I looked up at her. "Do not touch my breasts or my milk will leak," she said, her face turning red. I kissed her heated cheek and whispered in her ear,

"Don't be ashamed. I do not mind." I avoided her breasts like she asked and played with her navel instead, tracing it with my tongue. Her whimpers of excimtent made me ache even more for her, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Placing my hands on either side of her head, I met her eyes and thrust inside her. Her lips parted and her eyes closed, and as I soaked in the feeling of her warmth around me, I couldn't help the gutteral moan that passed my lips and my whole body trembled, making it difficult to hold myself up. Her legs wrapped around me, and when I moved against her, her heels pressed into my backside, forcing me deeper.

"Oh gods," I panted, overcome with need. I rolled my hips again, starting a fast pattern.

"Slow," she said, her voice scratchy. "Keep it slow. It's been awhile."

My head was so fogged, it took me a few moments to sort out her words and I forced myself to be gentle with her.

I moved a bit slower, and reasted my forehead on her shoulder, letting out moans to let her know what she was doing to me. Her hands went to my back, her nails digging into me. It hurt, but at the same time it excited me. I wondered if she even knew she was doing it.

Lifting my head, I watched her face as she reached her peak, her gasps for air. Her flushed face, overcome with pleasure, was the best sight my eyes could ever land on. There was no better sight to a man then seeing the face of his woman as she climaxed.  
My own body tensed and I ducked my head as I pushed deep inside her one last time, my seed spilling out to fill her.

I rolled off her and tried to catch my breath, intertwining my fingers with hers. It was then I realized that Toki was whimpering in his cradle. Eachna groaned and got to her feet and went to him. He stopped crying as soon as he rested in her arms. I smiled as she lifted him to her shoulder, rubbing his tiny back soothingly. Toki's golden hair stuck up, his eyes blicking sleepily.

"Hush, sweet child. It's time to sleep now," she whispered, swaying gently to calm him. His fist curled and went to his mouth. I smiled and watched them, proud of my family.  
Her hand stroked the back of his head, her lips pressed into his little shoulder. I remembered what she had told me about her father and my stomach twisted into a knot. Why on Odin's green earth would her father treat her in such a way? I couldn't make sense of it. I felt a fierce protectiveness over Toki, and could never do anything to harm him. How could a father look at his own child in that way, calling her such demeaning and filthy names? A small bit of guilt chewed at my heart. Eachna had struggled with her father and his sick suggestions since she was a mere child, then my own father stole her from her home, and her struggle with me began. She was a strong woman. When I looked into her blueish green eyes, I could see her strength and love, which hid a spark of pain and sadness, which always lingered there. I wondered if it was there because she was seperated from her family, or if her father put it there.  
I was just happy that I got to heal her pain and show her that all men aren't as cruel as her father was. I remembered how I felt the first time she told me of him, the fear that clenched my stomach when I thought he had forced himself upon her. I remembered sending a prayer of thanks to the gods when she reminded me that she was a virgin on our first night as one.

Eachna settled Toki back into his cradle and slipped over the blankets to cuddle against my side again.

"I think we woke him with our passionate cries," she giggled, her fingers playing with the curly golden hairs on my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I suppose we did," I murmured, though my thoughts had wandered. I wanted to talk to her more about her father. "Eachna?"

"Hmm?" She answered, already half-asleep. Her body was relaxed next to mine.

I opened my mouth to say something about her father and thought better of it. It might only upset her. She came to me with her tale on her own timing, for she had kept it a secret for quite a long time. If she needed to talk about it with me again, she would.

I heard the beginning of her loud snores and knew that she was already drifting away.  
"I love you, Eachna."

Though she was asleep, she must have heard me for her lips turned up at the corners in a sleepy smile.

The next day I woke up with a sense of dread. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen, and I had a horrible gut feeling about it. Sitting up, I glanced about the room and saw that everything was in order. Eachna was snoring next to me and Toki was safely asleep as well.

With a sigh, I leaned down and kissed her cheek before rising and pulled on my clothes. I washed my face and ate a cold oatmeal cake, and moved out into the rosy morning light.

Once I reached the village, I went to the commonhall, where my villagers came and consulted me with their problems and complained against each other. I tried to bear thier burdens with patience, but mostly I wanted to return home to my family.  
I was sitting in my chair in the commonhall, enjoying a cup of wine when screams erupted outside. I got to my feet and rushed outside, watching as villagers run from...other Norsemen. I watched as one huge man raised his battleaxe and smashed it into the back of one of my friends. I growled and grabbed my sword, running out to meet my offenders. Time slowed down and the man snarling and swinging an axe in front of me looked blurred. I raised my sword and met his strike, twisting until the axe fell from the man's hands. His eyes rose to mine, filling with panic. With a quick swing, I took his head off.

Sweat and blood trickled over my body as I fought, surrounded by both enemies and my brothers; my friends. A bright light caught my eye and I looked for it's source. Flames danced over the roofs of my village, but what concerned me more were the flames coming from my longhouse. I roared with rage and raced up the slope, slashing with my sword to be sure that no one got in my way.

Smoke billowed out of the doorway of the longhouse, and I sucked in a deep breath from plunging to the intense heat. The smoke stung my eyes, the heat made me feel faint, but the cries of my son reached my ears. Heading quickly to his cradle, I lifted him into my arms, dodging falling pieces of sod and smoldering wood as I raced for the doorway and stepped out into the clean air. Toki's face had smudges of soot and I used my shirt to wipe it away, making sure his nose and throat were clear. His face was red from screaming, but I spoke gently to him in Norse.

"Quiet, my son, all is well," I murmured and patted his chest and rubbed his little belly. "Your father has you. I'll keep you safe."

His clear blue eyes focused on me and his crying ceased. Movement to my right drew my attention and I saw my sister Halla running toward me.

"Give him to me! We'll hide in the woods!" She cried and I quickly shifted my son into her arms, leaning to kiss his forehead before darting back into the burning building. In my haste to save my son, I had forgotten about my wife.

"Eachna!" I shouted, squinting my eyes through the smoke and flames. The longhouse was empty. A piece of flaming wood fell and strunk my arm, burning me. I cried out, and ran from the longhouse into the fresh air. My lungs burned, my vision was blurred. My head ached and my stomach was twisted in a knot._Where was my wife?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

My heart thudded widly in my chest. I was draped over the back of a horse, my feet and hands tied. _My God, Toki was inside the burning house! _Tears dripping from my cheeks as the ground sped past below me, making my head spin. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

The huge, ugly man who had captured me had his hand on my back, holding me onto the horse.

_Please God, let Toki be safe. Protect him, and protect Asvald, _I prayed, doing anything I could for the people I loved. But beind my closed lids, I saw Toki's face, screaming as he was swallowed by angry flames. _Oh God, protect him._

We rode for hours, and my whole body ached, but my fear numbed it. That night my captors stopped, allowing me and the other captives to rest. Both my feet and hands were tied to a tree, preventing me from moving even an inch. The nothern lights wove across the starry sky, and tears rolled over my cheeks and into my ears. My breasts ached painfully from too much milk and I wanted to remove some, so my body would continue to make milk for when Toki and are I are reunited, but of course I couldn't, for my hands were tied.  
The night dragged on and I finally fell asleep.

Morning came and my captor woke me with a kick. My eyes flew open and I glared up the man's cruel brown eyes. His nose was large and crooked, his cheeks and chin covered in a long, unkempt black beard.

"What are your plans for me?" I asked in Norse, jerking against the ropes that restrained me.

He sneered at me. "You are a chieftain's wife. You are here for ransome."

"If you harm me, Asvald will kill you," I growled and tried to sit up. The ropes made it impossible.

He laughed, but it was in no way friendly. "Oh, not to worry. You will come to no harm if you do as your told."

"What am I being told to do?" I asked quietly, telling myself to be brave. It wasn't my first time being captured by savage Norsemen.

"You'll see, spoiled woman," he said with a cold smile. Untying my ropes, he put an oatmeal cake to my lips. I turned my face, not willing to accept anything from those brutes.

"Eat it, bitch," he growled and grabbed my jaw to open my mouth. With a sigh, I opened my mouth and took a bite of food.

"Good girl," he chuckled and patted the top of my head. I glared at him.

Once again I was tossed on top of a horse and we galloped across the gently rolling grass covered hills.  
Finally we arrived at my captors' village and I was hurried into a small sodhouse that stank of stale food and smoke. An old woman with grey hair and a cold, stern face lived there. When I entered, she grabbed my arm and pushed me down next to the fire. I glanced up at at her before turning my back to her and squeezed some milk from my breasts, desperate to relieve the pain.

The old woman muttered to herself, but I couldn't understand a word she said. Ducking my chin down, I let my hair fall in a curtain around my face to hide the hot, stinging tears on my cheeks.

"Stop your tears and help me," the old woman snapped and I got to my feet, wiping at my face.

After I prepared the evening meal, I asked the old woman if I could go for a walk.

"No," she snapped, unable to look me in the eye.

I sighed and laid down on my furs, groaning as I pressed my palms to my eyes. _How could my life get any worse?_

I waited until the old woman fell asleep, then I slunk to the door, and took a few running steps until I tripped, twisting my ankle at a horrible angle. Pain exploded in my ankle and I let out a scream, rolling over to see my captor rising from the ground, looking very, very angry.

I winced and crawled away backwards, ignoring the pain I felt.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, kneeling down in front of me. My breathing deepened and quicked, my eyes wide as he used one hand to grip my hair, the other to squeeze my ankle. I cried out and tried to twist away from him, but that only brought more pain.

"Are you trying to escape, woman?" he asked, yanking on my hair. His breath smelled heavily of ale. He was drunk.

"Of course! I have a husband, a newborn child. I have to get back to them," I said, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I'm sure he'll come for you, in due time," he said. "But while we wait, I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind if I used you for myself a little bit." His hand left my hair and went to the hem of my dress.

"No!" I screamed and kicked him soundly in the stomach. He groaned but his grip tightened on my ankle. I screamed out in pain and terror.

"Lie still, you stupid bitch," he growled at me and grapped my shoulders, holdng me down. Panic burned through me and I twisted around, trying to free myself.

"Help!" I screamed, but knew that no one would come. Here, I was only a thrall, another man's woman. No one would help me.

He moved so he was straddling me, and his hands left my shoulders. I wriggled underneath him, but couldn't get free. I watched with wide eyes as he undid his trousers, freeing his erect member. I felt sick just looking at it, my terror deepening.

"My husband will torture you and kill you," I hissed as tears rolled down my chest. More than anything at all, I wanted Asvald.

"Only if he can catch me," he answered, his voice slurred, and pushed my dress up to my hips. I tried to jerk away from him as he knelt between my legs, holding my arms down. He held my feet down with his legs.

"Dear God, save me. Sweet Jesus, help me," I prayed and closed my eyes. I felt the tip of his manhood brush me and I yelped. "You won't get any gold from my husband if you violate me!"

He sneered at me. "I do not need the gold. What I need is the warmth of your flesh."

My world started to tip and I felt like I would faint. I had survived two years amoung these Noremen without being raped. Why was this happening?

Suddenly I heard an angry scream. "You old bastard, get off that girl!"

The man jumped off of me and stumbled to his feet. I sat up and saw a young woman standing there, her hands on her hips, her face angry. The man bowed and turned to run away. She let him go and came to kneel in front of me. Her green eyes were kind, and she didn't seem much older than me. Her hair was pale in the moonlight.

"Did he violate you, sweetheart?" She asked gently, touching a hand to my flushed cheek. I was still trembling.

"No," I whispered and pushed my dress back down. "He tried, but I think he was too drunk to..." I hestiated and looked down at my hands. "He couldn't get his manhood inside me."

"You will be alright now." She helped me up and I let out a scream when I tried to put weight on ankle.

"Come with me, I will bring you into my home and care for that ankle," she said soothingly. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain again.

Slowly, we limped back to her home, which was the biggest longhouse in the village.

"You are the wife of the Chieftain," I stated as she seated me by the warm fire, for it was a chilly spring night. In the light of the fire, I could see that the woman was only wearing a nightdress.

"Yes, I am," she said as she ripped some cloth up. Her husband, the Chieftain, set up in his bed.

"What's going on, wife? Why are you out of bed?" He asked sleepily, before his eyes landed on me. He looked back at his wife and raised his eyebrows.

"She is a captive. A man was trying to force himself on her, and I stopped him. Her ankle is broken and I am going to tend to it. Go on back to sleep," she said and her husband laid back down again. She looked at me with a smile and knelt down to feel my ankle. I winced from the pain.

"Sorry," she murmured. "What is your name?"

"Eachna," I hissed as she wrapped strips of cloth around my ankle, binding it tighly.

"That is an Irish name," she said and looked up at me. "Are you not Norse?"

I shook my head. "I was born in Ireland. My husband's father stole me from my home so I could marry his son."

She shuckled and turned her attention back to my ankle. "Your life has not been easy, has it?"

I smiled. "No, certainly not."

"That is quite rare, you know. For a chieftain's son to marry a captive." She wrapped another cloth around my ankle and I shifted.

"What is your name?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the pain.

"My name is Alwilda," she said, her name flowing beautifully off her lips.

"That is a lovely name," I said and cried out as she tightened to bandage.

"Thank you," she said and moved to sit beside me. "Your ankle should feel better in a few hours, now that it is bound up. Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"I'd like some mead, if it wouldn't be too much trouble," I said, wanting the drink that I knew could make my head spin. I wanted to get drunk.

"Of course," she said and got me a cup of the sweet drink. I took it from her with thanks and took a long gulp.

Alwilda leaned close to me and whispered, "I know that in a short while, some men are planning to ride Ireland. If you'd like, I can arrange for you to go as a thrall. You could escape and return to your family."

I nearly choked on my drink and I looked at her with wide eyes. "You would do that for me?"

She nodded, her green eyes sprakling.

I threw myself forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Alwilda."

She laughed softly and gave me a squeeze, before pulling back. "Alright, but you must stay quiet for now."

She rose and laid out some furs by the fire. "You may sleep here tonight."

I laid down on the furs and smiled up at her. "May God bless you, Alwilda."

She grinned, then slipped into bed beside her husband. My eyes closed and I was asleep.

The next days dragged on and on, turning into weeks. I hardly left the smoke-filled sodhouse, because of my ankle. I waited for Asvald, praying that he would come. But the hours ticked by, the sun rose and set, and my husband still didn't come.

A new man came to visist me everyday and made sure I was being cared for. He would check my ankle to make sure it was healing correctly. This new man was called Alf, and he was quiet, gentle. He treated me with great kindness.

I never saw the man who captured me again.

The old woman I stayed with was mad, she muttered to herself and talked to faces she saw in the dark. I thought I would go insane myself from not having anyone to talk to. While my ankle healed, I spent most of my time on the beach, sitting on the warm sand and watching the soft waves.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I hadn't spoken aloud in days, and my heart ached for my family. _Asvald, where are you? _Sighing, I rested my chin on my knees.  
Footsteps crunched behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Alf, my caretaker, came and sat beside me.

"It seems your husband won't be coming after all," he said, and I was unable to read the cool blue of his eyes.

I kept my eyes on the sparkling water, fighting off my fear that Asvald would never find me.

Alf spoke again. "In three days time we will be leaving on a raid. Ireland, actually. We'll be bringing you along to prepare our meals and do the women's work. Couldn't leave you here, now could we?" He touched my cheek and I turned my face away, trying to hide my excitment. Alwilda had kept her promise and I would soon be returning home. My heart raced in my chest and for the first time in days, I felt a wild and fearless hope.

I spent the next three days resting my ankle, willing it to heal even just a little bit more. It was broken and painful, but I'd do anything to get back to my family. If Asvald couldn't find me, at least I'd have my sisters and brothers, and my mother.

The day dawned for us to depart and Alf came to get me, handing me a little pouch filled with bread and cheese. I smiled and thanked him.

We reached the beach and the Chieftain leaned down and helped me into the ship, settling me down on a bench toward the back. Alwilda was also on the ship, for she would be cooking and cleaning for the men during the raids. Sh was clever, and had arranged for all of this to happen perfectly.

I watched as they loaded food and water, nibbling on a piece of bread. It wasn't long until we were sailing away from the coast. My heart squeezed painfully. Would I ever see Asvald and Toki again? Though I missed my husband, I missed my infant son even more. I wondered if he was even alive.

The ship rocked gently, and my stomach twisted. Focusing my eyes on the sky, I tried not to be sick. The men didn't row, for the wind was on our side. All was quiet, peaceful, despite the hell these Norsemen were going to create for the Irish.

As the day lagged on, I hummed a Norse lullaby to myself, fighting boredom. Alf came and sat beside me.

"After this trip, I plan on taking you for my bed thrall," he said in a calm manner, his voice gentle.

I looked down at my hands, unwilling to look at his face, even though he was quite handsome. "I am no virgin. I have just given birth to a child only three months ago."

"It matters not to me if you are a virgin, or that you have birthed a child. I have grown an affection for you, and I want you under my care." He rested his hand on my knee, his thumb caressing me.

When I didn't respond, he sighed and stood, and moved to the front of the ship. I watched him walk away, and smiled.

A few days later, we made port on the western side of Ireland, close to my hometown. My family was only a few miles down the coast. The men stormed out of the ship, shouting battle cries and raising their axes and swords. They left me alone with Alwilda, who was supposted to keep an eye on me.

"Go," she said and helped me over the side of the ship, so I hid the hand lightly. Pain still shot up my broken ankle and I held in a cry.

"will your husband beat you for letting me escape?" I asked as she handed me a bag filled with bread and cheese, and a horn of water.

She shook her head, her green eyes shining. "No, he is kind to me. Now go!"

"Thank you, Alwilda. For all you've done. I pray that someday we might met again." With those parting words, I turned in the direction of my old village, and stumbled that way as quickly as I could. My ankle screamed in pain but I couldn't stop. The sun had just risen and I had all day to make my journey. I moved inland a bit so I wasn't walking on sand, and my pace quicked. My whole body trembled but I couldn't stop.

When the sun was setting low in the sky, I could see the outline of my town. Sobs shook my body as I stumbled the last mile or so.  
The town was quiet as I limped down the stome streets. The shops were familiar, so were some of the faces. As I got closer to my home, my feet moved faster, my heart racing. Coming to the little farmhouse I had grown up in, I swung open the door. My sister was sitting at the table in the kitchen, my mother at the hearth. They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Eachna?" My mother gasped. I smiled, tears filling my eyes. It had been more than two years since I had last seen them. My mother rushed to me and pulled me into her arms. My sister came to my side and wrapped her arm around me.

"Are you well? Have you been harmed?" My mother asked, frantic. Tears followed down her cheeks.

I nodded and blinked against my own tears. "I am well, I assure you."

She pulled back and just gazed at my gaze. "My, you've changed. You're a woman now."

Leaning forward, I kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly once again.

When all our tears were spent, and kisses had been exchanged, they set me down in front of the fire, giving me milk and a plate of food. As I ate, I told them about Asvald and Toki, about the raid from another village and how I ran away.

Kalin and Mama sat in shocked silence for a few moments, just staring at me.

"You fell in love with a Norseman?" Kalin asked, frowning at me.

I smiled. "Aye, I did. He's not all that bad, really. He's quite handsome and he treats me well," I said, not telling them about his roughness when I first came to live with him.

Mama nodded and pulled me into another embrace. "I am so happy to see you again!"

Kalin smiled at me, her hazel eyes sparkling with love for me. "I cannot believe my baby sister had a child before me."

I blushed, feeling like a child myself. I was a child when I had last been with them. "I miss my son. I pray that he is alive."

That night I slept in my sister's bed, and she cuddled up close to me.

"Tell me more about Asvald," she said, grinning at me and poking my belly.

I giggled. "What more do you want to know? He has blue eyes, golden hair, a muscular body. His voice is deep, and he likes to order me around."

"Is he a good lover?" she asked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Yes, he is a good lover," I giggled.

"Is he well-endowed?" She whispered.

"Kalin!" I squealed and pulled the blanket up to cover my blushing face. "He is of a pleasing size and that is all I will say."

"Alright, fine." She giggled and poked my tummy again. "I am happy you are here, Eachna. Life just isn't the same without you."

I lowered the blanket and met the eyes of my sister. "I have missed you as well. My first year away was the hardest. I was very lonely."

She rubbed my back and smiled. "You're here now. You do not have to be lonely anymore."

"you cannot even understand how happy I am to be here," I whispered, my voice thick from tears. "I thought I would never see you again."

Kalin's lower lip trembled, her golden green eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were dead. I almost wanted to believe you were dead, instead of believing that you were living your life as a slave."

I took her hand and pressed my thumb into her palm. "I've been mostly happy, this whole time we've been apart."

"Mostly?" Kalin asked, frowning.

I didn't want to tell her about how Asvald slept with a thrall while I was carrying Toki. "There were some troubles I had to face, but now I am happy."

"Did your...husband ever force you to lie with him?" Her golden eyes were dark with worry.

"Well, not really. Do not worry about it, alright?" I said, not sure how to answer the question.

Kalin nodded and smiled. "Tell me about Toki."

I felt a lump form in my throat. was he even alive? "He's beautiful. He's so small, and has a thick patch of blond hair, with his father's blue eyes. He is, in every way, perfect."

"With a mother like you, I'm sure he is," Kalin whispered, her smile warm and familiar. Something I had missed so very much.

"Go to sleep, Eachna. Mama and I will be here when you wake," Kalin said and kissed my cheek. I nodded and closed my eyes, heaving a big sigh. I was almost afraid to fall asleep, as if I would wake up and it was all a dream. I was starting to drift off against my will when Kalin slipped her hand into mine. A smile pread across my face and I relaxed. It was so good to be with my family again.

The next morning I woke up feeling much better, and after more kisses and embraces from my Mama, I went for a walk in the Irish countryside I had missed so much.

My milk had stopped producing and I had cried over that, angry because if I ever got Toki back, I wouldn't be able to bond with him that way. The air was warm and moist, smelling slightly of salt. It was good to be home, but I missed Asvald. I longed to hear his voice, to feel his strong embrace, his lips on mine.

I came to a stream that ran through the farmland behind the cottage I had grown up in. I sat on the bank and let the sparkling water flow over my toes.

I wanted to cry for happiness for being with my family after all this time, but my heart ached for Asvald. I hadn't seen him in weeks. It seemed so unfair that now I was back in Ireland, all I wanted was to be in Norway with Asvald and Toki. Fate was cruel.

When I was done walking, I went to my brother's home and saw my nephew, Jarlath. He didn't remember me. I reached out to him and he turned away, shy because he had no memory of me. After speaking with my brother and his wife, I quickly left, unable to stop my tears. Jarlath was my baby, I spent much of my time with him before I was captured. It broke my heart into a million pieces that he had forgotten me.

I went down to the beach, remembering how scared I was two years ago, being stolen by Asvald's father. The water was clear and blue, and I let the seafoam tickle my feet. My eyes searched the horizon for ships, hoping that Asvald was on the way. Fishing boats bobbed in the calm waters and fishermen worked on the docks, but I felt like I was alone, the only sounds I heard was the soft roar of the waves. Would Asvald ever find me? Would he even know where to look?_Where are you, Asvald?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

More days passed and I enjoyed the time with my family, but everyday, just before the sun would set, I would stand on the beach and gaze out over the water, wishing that Asvald would come find me. Watching the water, I opened my mouth and began to softly sing.

_"The water is wide, I cannot get oer _

_Neither have I wings to fly _

_Give me a boat that can carry two _

_And both shall row, my love and I _

_A ship there is and she sails the sea _

_She's loaded deep as deep can be _

_But not so deep as the love I'm in _

_I know not if I sink or swim _

_I leaned my back against an oak _

_Thinking it was a trusty tree _

_But first it bent and then it broke _

_So did my love prove false to me _

_I reached my finger into some soft bush _

_Thinking the fairest flower to find _

_I pricked my finger to the bone _

_And left the fairest flower behind _

_Oh love be handsome and love be kind _

_Gay as a jewel when first it is new _

_But love grows old and waxes cold _

_And fades away like the morning dew _

_Must I go bound while you go free _

_Must I love a man who doesn't love me _

_Must I be born with so little art _

_As to love a man who'll break my heart _

_When cockle shells turn silver bells _

_Then will my love come back to me _

_When roses bloom in winter's gloom _

_Then will my love return to me"_

The sun was sinking, the ocean orange and pink. My heart was heavy, but my feet were slow to leave the beach.

"Please Asvald. You have to come. Please!" I whispered and wiped at my tears. Sighing, I turned my back and started making my way back home. But I stopped in my tracks when the fishermen shouted and screamed, and people ran past me, fleeing. Turning back around, I saw longships approching. My heart skipped a beat, my eyes widening.

The screams didn't effect me, and I waded out as far as I could into the warm ocean water. I giggled. Didn't these people know that my Noremen attacked at sunrise, not sunset? No, they weren't here to attack. Asvald was coming for me!

My breathing quicked when the ships got closer, and I could see Asvald standing at the helm of the biggest ship. I jumped up and down, waving my hands. The ships came closer and I made eye contact with Asvald. He smiled at me and blew a kiss. I blew one back, my heart racing.

The ship docked, and Asvald jumped out onto the sand, opening up his arms to me. I limped as fast as I could into his arms, burying my face in his chest.

"How did you find me?" I asked, my voice muffled. Asvald lifted my chin and lowered his mouth to mine, his lips hungry. I moaned and wound my fingers into his hair, tears rolling down my cheeks as I kissed him.

When we pulled apart he said, "I found your captors, but learned that they left to raid Ireland. I remembered that you came from the western shores of Ireland, so I have seen searching." He smiled and caressed my cheek. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," I murmured and kissed him again. "Where is Toki? Is he alive?" I was scared to know the answer.

"Toki is fine. Halla is caring for him," he said. "Are you hurt? Did they touch you?"

I shook my head. "I have a broken ankle, but no one has harmed me."

He looked relieved. "That is good. Now, come, hurry! I am eager to get you home!" he started pulling me toward the ship.

"Wait." I resisted his urging. "Come meet my family."

His eyes searched mine. "I do not think that is a very good idea. I'm sure they hate me for stealing you away."

I smiled and caressed his face. "My mother will understand. She will treat you well because I love you. My sister...she might have more of a problem with you."

With a wide smile, he leaned down to loveingly kiss me. "If it will make you happy. But let us be quick."

Nodding, I pulled him quickly toward my house, hoping that no Irishmen would try to kill him, seeing that he was a Norseman. But we managed to get to my home, and my mother stared at Asvald in shock.

"Mama, this is my husband, Asvald," I said, my voice shaking.

Asvald did a little bow at the waist and smiled politely. "Good day, ma'am."

She smiled gently and stepped forward, taking his hand between both of hers. Her green eyes sparkled. "Though I am not happy with you for taking my daughter away, I am thankful that you have kept her alive and cared for her and loved her."

He nodded, his blue eyes gentle as he looked into my mother's eyes. "Your daughter deserves the best."

Mama nodded and stood on her toes to kiss Asvald's cheek. "She does indeed. Take good care of her. And please, bring her back to visit again."

"I will take care of her," he said with a smie before looking at my sister. She glared at him, murder in her eyes. She approached him, her arms folded over her chest.

"You are a sick, evil bastard!" Faster than lightning, she raised her knee right into Asvald's groin before storming out the door. Asvlad groaned and doupled over, his hands covered his sensitve manhood. My mother and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. Asvald straightened up and wrapped an arm around me, his face flushed.

"I believe I'd like to take her home now," he said to my mother. She smiled and nodded, though her eyes filled with tears. She came forward and wrapped her arms around me, kissing my cheek.

"I will miss you, though I am glad that you are happy and that I got to see you once more. Stay strong, baby girl."

I nodded and squeezed her hard. "Thank you, Mama. I will see you soon."

Asvald gently pulled me away and we left my childhood house. I fought tears and told Asvald that I needed to say goodbye to my brothers and my nephew. We stopped by their houses and I said my goodbyes sadly to them. As we headed toward the beach, my eyes searched for my sister. She was nowhere in sight.

But once we were down on the beach, I saw her sitting on a boulder, her knees tucked up to her chest and her chin resting on top of them. I let go of Asvald and climbed up with her, taking the same position beside her.

"I have to go now," I whispered, leaning against her shoulder.  
She rested her head on mine and sighed. "Do not let him mistreat you," she murmured.

I smiled and rubbed her back. "Do not worry, I will not. But I do have to leave now."

She looked up at me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, little one. And I will miss you."

"I love you, Kalin. So much." I slid off the boulder and smiled up at her. "I will be back, so don't forget about me." With that, I turned back to Asvald and took his hand.

He looked down at me with a sad compassionate smile. "Do you want to stay, Eachna? Would you be happier here?"

I shook my head, though tears flowed freely down my cheeks and neck. I climbed up into the longship, feeling like my heart was breaking.

As we sailed away, I kept my eyes on my sister's form, waving to her and blowing kisses. I remembered how Jarlath didn't remember me and a few tears rolled down my cheeks.  
When the coast of Ireland was no longer visable, Asvald tilted my chin toward his face, and kissed away my tears.

"I love you, Eachna. And I will take you to see your family again," he whispered, soothing my aching heart.

"Thank you," I whispered back, and he brought his mouth to mine, kissing me gently at first before taking it deeper, his tongue stroking mine. He tasted salty, and just like he always did. Just like _Asvald. _I whimpered at his familiar taste and scent, moving into his lap. I didn't care who was watching, I needed my husband. His hands caressed his hips, his mouth firm against mine. My hair swirled around my face, tickling my cheeks and making me giggle into the kiss. My heart beat quickened, and I was so glad to be in my husband's arms again. I vowed that I would never push him away ever again, because nothing he could do was worth losing the feeling I felt when he kissed me.

Pulling back, I buried my face in his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't want to lose you ever again."

He chuckled, and placed his hand on the back of my head, cupping me close. "You will not lose me. I came for you, did I not?"  
I clung to him for the rest of the journey home.

Upon arriving at the beach, I hastened to have Asvald lift me from the ship and limped as quickly I could to Halla's home. Asvald was on my heels.

Halla was sitting by her fire, with Toki balanced on her growing belly. I gasped, tears filling my eyes as I looked at my son after what felt like such a long time, but it had only been about two weeks.

Halla looked up at me and smiled brightly, getting to her feet to place my son in my arms.

"Welcome home, sister," she said and kissed my cheek. Biting my lip to hold in my sobs, I lifted Toki up and placed big kisses on both his chubby cheeks.

"Oh baby, my sweet Toki," I whispered, and clutched him to my chest. His blue eyes gazed up at me, and his mouth opened in an adorable toothless grin. Turning around, I thanked Halla and walked slowly up the slope to our longhouse, my eyes locked on my baby. When I reached the top, I looked up, expecting to see my home. Instead, all I saw was a pile of ash.

My eyes were wide, and my heart sunk into my stomach. I had forgotten that my house was on fire when I was captured. I heard Asvald come up behind me, placing his hand on my lower back.

"We have a home, don't worry," he whispered, though his voice broke. Frowning, I turned around to examine his face. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Asvald, what is it?" I asked, placing my hand on his chest.

"My mother...She was killed in the raid. A sword blow to the belly," he chocked out, his face flushed as he tried to hold back his sobs.

My heart twisted with sorrow, and I gasped. "No! Oh, Groa, no!" He pulled me close, careful of the baby. I pressed my cheek to his chest, fisting his shirt in my hand.

We stood there for serveral minutes, our arms wrapped around each other. Finally, Asvald kissed the top of my head and pulled away. "Come, we'll live in my parents longhouse now."

He lead me down the slope, his hand caressing my waist as we slowly walked, careful of my painful ankle. I was glad to have him to lean on.

We came to Groa's home and I tried to choke back my tears once again. "Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"Halla is looking after Ulf and Thord, Ragi and his new wife are caring for Inga and Sibbi," Asvald answered.

"Why are we not caring for one of your siblings?" I asked, laying Toki in a cradle and moving to sit on one of the benchs on the wall.

Asvald came toward me and lifted his shirt over his head. "Because then you and I would have no time alone."

My eyes wandered up his chest and finally met his gaze. Asvald removed his pants and sat beside me, crossing his legs and reaching for me to move into his lap. I quickly did so, wrapping my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. It wasn't a need for pleasure that drove us together, it was the need for comfort, the need to be one. Asvald reached down between us and lined himself up so I could lower down onto him. Letting out my breath, I pressed my cheek to his shoulder, my fingertips digging into the muscles on his back. His hands caressed my hair as he gently rocked us, his warm breath fanning over my skin. He murmured sweet words to me, and my tears wetted his shoulder.

"No tears, my love," he whisperd, wrapping his arms low around my waist, holding me tightly. I took a shuttering breath, trying to calm my heart.

"You should be the one weeping," I whispered, turning my head to kiss him and stroke the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I have wept these past days, but now my wife is in my arms and that is all I wish to think of," he whispered back, ducking his head to kiss my breasts. I smiled and leaned back, giving him room. When he raised his mouth back to mine, I pressed my chest to his, feeling our hearts beat together as one.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

I awoke with Asvald's body curled around mine, his breath warm on my neck. I smiled and rolled to face him. He stirred for a moment before lying still again.

"I'm so glad I am home with you," I whipsered and stroked his cheek, my eyes filling with tears. Feeling the warmth of his body against mine was wonderful, after such a long time apart.

Asvald's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Good morning, my sweet Eachna." He kissed my forehead and ran his finger along my jaw. "My loyal wife."

A few tears rolled down over my nose and onto my pillow. "I love you."

"And I, you." Asvald whispered and closed his eyes. In moments he was asleep again.

Gently so as not to wake my husband, I rose and dressed, then went to Toki's cradle. He was asleep, his fists tucked up under his chin like how he always slept. More tears fell down my cheeks as I reached out to touch my fingertips to the soft blond hair on his head.

"My sweet lad," I whispered, my voice trembling. "I love you." Slowly, I lifted him into my arms and held him to my chest. He whimpered in his sleep, and turned his face toward my breast.

"I'm sorry, little one. You will not be fed by me anymore," I whispered, angry at the fact. I stepped out of the longhouse, the cool air greeting me. I held Toki closer to shield him from the morning air.

The sun was just coming up behind the mountains and the sky was purple and pink in the sunrise. With it's light, I could see how the other Norsemen's attack had affected my village. Most of the old longhouses and building were gone, and the beginnings of new ones were taking shape.

I wondered if there would be war between us and our attackers. I did not wish it; I didn't want Asvald put in danger that way.

Toki began fussing, for it was time for him to be fed. Sighing, I started off toward his wetnurse's house, my heart heavy as I walked through the ruin that used to be my beauiful village.

Toki's wetnurse was an Irish thrall, one I had choosen for him. Once I gave Toki to her for a half and hour, I went to Halla's and asked her where Groa lay buried.

Halla was busy with her new daughter and her young siblings, but she took the time to take me to her mother's grave, then left me alone to mourn for myself.

Groa's grave was covered in grass already, with stones making a circle around it. I pressed my hands into the dirt and let my tears run freely.

"Oh dear Groa, you were a mother to me these past two years and I want to thank you. I am sure I couldn't have made it through these years without you." My voice broke and my back shuttered as I sobbed. "I am so sad that you are gone. The last time I saw you, you were holding me as I cried because Asvald had returned my friend to her master. Your last words to me, your last acts toward me, were ones of kindness."

I had to stop again and take a deep breath. "You were an amazing mother and your children will always remember you and love you. We will always love you."

I lifted my apron to my face and wiped away my tears. She was gone and I had to accept that.

"I thought I would find you here," came Asvald's voice behind me. "Are you well?"

I stood and went to him and let him wrap me up in his arms. "I'm fine. How are you?"

His eyes wandered toward his mother's grave. "I miss her, but the shock of her death has ebbed away. Death is no stranger here."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his neck, stroking his hair. "I hope I can be a comfort to you durning this sorrowful time."

Asvald pulled me back and looked into my eyes. "You already have been, sweetheart. Thank the gods you are here now." He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine.

When he pulled away, I whispered, "It took so long for you to find me. I feared that you had forgotten me and had taken another into your arms."

Asvald took my face between his hands and made me look him in the eyes. "I could never cause you that pain again. I swear, I never touched another woman while you were gone. All I wanted was for you to come home to me."

"I believe you," I whispered and embraced him, my arms tight around his waist. "I love you."

Asvald chuckled and nuzzled my neck. "You've been saying that a lot lately."

"Well, I didn't get to say it for a long time and now I can't seem to stop," I murmured and kissed his cheek.

"I want to take you back to bed and bury myself inside you," he murmured in my ear, nibblingon my earlobe.

I shivered and moved out of his arms. "I would love to, but are you sure you are not trying to drown your sorrows in pleasure?"

Asvald rolled his eyes and turned his back on me. "Maybe I just want my wife in my arms after a month of believing that I might never see her again."

Sighing, I went to him and rested my hands on his shoulders. "All right, my love, forgive me."

Asvald knelt in the grass, running his hands over his mother's resting place. "I found her lying in the doorway of her longhouse, a knife clutched in her fist." A tear rolled dow his cheek and I knelt beside him, placing my hand on his back.

"She was defending her family," I said softly.

Asvald sniffed and more tears fell. "I left her alone, by herself. I had to safe Toki, but she lost her life because of it."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You couldn't be in two places at once. And though it kills my heart that Groa is dead, I thank God that Toki is safe."

"She was my mother, Eachna! And I let her die!" He jumped to his feet and paced, covering his eyes with his hands.

I stood and watched him, my heart aching. "You didn't, Asvald. And you know she would never blame you for protecting your son."

He stilled and took a deep breath. "I know. She died defending her family. She is feasting with the gods now."

"No, she's not," I whispered, knowing that unless she knew Jesus, she was not going to reach heaven.

Asvald turned toward me, a deep frown on his face. "What did you say?"

Going to him, I placed my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "Did your mother believe in the Norse gods, or the One True God that the English and the Irish worship?"

He shook his head and made a sound of disgust. "I won't speak about this with you, Eachna. I'll allow you to believe whatever you want to, but you can't stop me from worshipping my own gods."

"The only reason I speak of it is because I fear for your soul," I said, feeling tears rise in my eyes. "I don't want you to go to hell when you die."

Asvald sighed and his face softened. "Thank you, my sweet one. But don't worry for my soul." he kissed my forehead. "Speak no more of it."

"But Asvald-" I started but was cut off when he pressed a finger to my lips.

"I said, no more. I am your husband; obey me," he said softly, yet firmly.

Rolling my eyes, I turned and started to walk away. We had been back together for such a short about of time and we were already fighting.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me," Asvald growled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back around to face him.

We glared at each other for a long moment. I wouldn't soften my gaze.

Asvald sighed and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry, Eachna. Let's not fight."

I nodded and tilted my head up to place a soft kiss on his chin. "I don't want to fight with you."

We stood in each other's embrace for a while, simply each other's warmth. Then Asvald moved out of my arms and said, "I have work to do. The longhouses still have to be re-built." He kissed my forehead and walked away. I glanced at Groa's grave, and felt my heart squeeze from how much I missed her already.

Sighing, I started back to the village to get Toki from his wetnurse. He greeted me with a sweet smile, something he was just starting to learn.

I still felt tears rise in my eyes as I took his warm little body into my arms. The pain of thinking he had died in that fire would always be remembered. Kissing his little head, I returned to the longhouse, and did my chores while he napped.

When I had finished all my work and Toki was awake again, I took a walk to the ocean, watching the gray waves roll and crash into the beach. Toki was cuddled against my shoulder, his nose pressed to my neck, and he made cooing noises that melted my heart.

My eyes fixed in the direction of Ireland and memories of seeing my family again flooded my mind. Their shocked faces, the tears and smiles and kisses. It amazed me that I was able to pull myself away from them to go home with Asvald. And now I was wondering if I made the right choice. Was Asvald enough for me or would I always want to be with my family?

Toki yawned and opened his mouth, trying to suck on my shoulder. I pulled him away from my shoulder and held him up in front of me. His baby blue eyes were fixed on me.

"You are my everything," I said softly and brought him to me once again, his little body cradled against my chest. This bundle of love so close to my heart was why I came home.

"What are you thinking about?" Asvald's voice came from behind me and I startled and spun around. He smiled at me and lifted Toki out of my arms, planting a gentle kiss on the child's cheek.

I turned back around toward the ocean and folded my arms over my chest. "I was thinking about my family and the choice I made to return here."

Asvald came up beside me, his eyes gazing straight ahead. "Are you regretting it?"

"Of course not," I whispered and wrapped my arm around his waist, wanting to be even closer to him. "It's just hard."

Asvald reached out with his free hand and caressed my cheek, then cupped my chin. "Will you ever be happy, my love?" His blue eyes were sad, as if he believed my answer would be no.

God, this was getting old. I _was_ happy and I wanted him to understand that. "I'm happy with you and Toki. Even when I was with my family after all these years, all I wanted was to be in your arms once again. Believe me, Asvald." I stoopd on my tiptoes and kissed him passionately, our lips molding perfectly.

"I believe you," he murmured against my lips before pulling back to look into my eyes. "I love you. I hope that makes you happy."

I smiled and he rested his forehead against mine. We stayed like that, simply to be close to each other, but had to pull away when Toki began fussing. I bid Asvald goodbye and took Toki to his wetnurse for another feeding, and returning to our longhouse alone.

Asvald was waiting there for me, wearing only his low hanging trousers. He greeted me with a kiss. "Would you join me in bed?" He murmured in my ear, his breath warm on my neck.

I whimpered and touched my hands to his necked chest, longing for him. "I have to prepare the evening meal."

He lifted my dress over my head and backed me toward our bed. "It can wait. We'll make this quick."

I laid down and opened myself up to him. "Asvald, do you remember what you asked me to do the night before I was captured?"

He paused. "I asked you to use your mouth on me."

My heart was pounding and I felt like it would jump right out of my chest. "Yes. Well, I could like to...to do that. Like you asked."

For the first time ever, I saw Asvald blush. "Only if you want to. I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"No, I want to." My face flushed and glanced away. "You will have to help me, for I do not know what to do."

He chuckled and grabbed my hands, pulling me up to stand. "Kneel in front of me."

I did as he told me, my breath coming quick and heavy as Asvald's hands went to the tie of his pants.

"Calm yourself, Eachna," he murmured and stroked my cheek, running his thumb over my bottom lip. "You're alright.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. Asvald stood bold and bare, and I had never seen his manhood so close up before. "You are magnificent."

His hands moved into my hair, the strands running through his fingers. He guided me to take him in my mouth.

He tasted salty and much like any other area of skin. With gentle hands, he showed me how to move my head.

"Mmm, very good, Eachna," he groaned and I blushed, placing my hands on his hips as I swirled my tongue, making my husband cry out in pleasure.

Slowly, he began rocking his hips forward and I had to squeeze my eyes shut tight to focus on what I was doing.

My body was hot and flushed, aroused by what I was doing. I lowered one hand from Asvald's hips into my own lap, sliding it between my thighs. I hoped Asvald wouldn't see, but his gaze followed my hand. I touched myself and he groaned, thrusting harder into my mouth.

"I'm gonna..." Asvald groaned and tensed, then tried to pull out of my mouth. I used both hands to grip his hips, keeping him in place.

His warm seed filled my mouth and I tried to swallow, but gagged and spurted. I turned away from Asvald and spit it out. I wiped my mouth and faced him again, sheepish. "I'm sorry, Asvald."

His face was flushed and he was still panting. He knelt in front of me and took my face between his hands and kissed my forehead. "It's fine, my love. That was your first try. The fact that you were willing to try just to please me is almost much of a pleasure to me as your actions were."

I smiled and leaned against the frame of our bed, closing my eyes. Did I really just do that?

But then I felt Asvald's hands on my body, which was still heated and needy. "You haven't had your pleasure yet." With that, he lifted me into his arms and laid me down on the bed. Spreading my legs, he lowered his mouth onto me and I cried out, tangling my hands in his hair.

Asvald had memorized my body and knew exactly what to do to bring me the most pleasure, and it wasn't long before I was soaring on my own climax.

"Now, you can make our meal," Asvald said with a crooked grin as he pulled on his clothes.

I dressed quickly and went to press a soft kiss to his lips. "More tonight, yes?"

He placed a few quickly kisses on my lips before answering. "Of course, my love."

Later that evening, once Asvald and I were finished making love, he held me tight and whispered,

"My mother believed in the same God as you do. She never accepted our gods."

His words soothed my heart in a way he could never understand. I leaned over and kissed Asvald long and well. "I love you."

After I had taken Toki to his wetnurse the next morning, I wandered back to Groa's grave.

I gathered two thick sticks and broke them into the right sizes, then pulled out a strand of yarn from my pocket. I tied the two sticks together to make a small cross, which I placed at the head of her grave.

"Rest in peace, my dear mother," I whispered and walked away with my memories. Those memories would keep that dear woman alive in the hearts of her loved ones.


	22. Chapter 22

Asvald kept his promise about taking me back to see my family, and we agreed to make trips to Ireland twice a year, once in the spring and once in the fall before the long winter.

About five months had gone by since my last visit, and we decided to bring Toki along so my mother and sister could meet him.

We took a small ship, and took a river route up to my village, so no one would see and think that a raid was going on.

My heart was pounding as we walked through the village I grew up in. I couldn't believe I was here again, because Asvald had finally understood what I needed. As we walked, I reached v and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. Toki was balanced on my hip, with a fistful of my hair in his mouth, drooling all over my shoulder.

Memories came flashing back to me. Memories of my father, which I quickly pushed away. Memories of my sister and I and our few best friends whispering about private things such as getting our first womanly bleed.

I remebered the day I was captured, which was about three years ago. It amazed me how young I was when I was forced into such a horrible situation, and I was proud of myself for the fight I put up. I chuckled as I remembered kicking Asvald in the nose and rubbing red berry juice into my thighs to trick him. And how I tested his temper until he finally gave me a whipping with a tree branch.

Then I remembered our first night together in our longhouse, truly alone for the first time. I had been so frightened, yet excited. I hadn't wanted to give up my virginity, and our union was kind of mutual by force. Still, it moved me one step closer to where I had needed to be. I remembered the day Asvald had to carry the hot iron and how for the following week, I labored to heal his wounds, while falling in love with him at the same time.

I gazed down at Toki, who have me a toothless grin as he chewed on my hair. Tenderness for him filled my heart and I kissed his head and said a prayer of thanks to my God.

Asvald's voice pulled me out of my deep thoughts. "Are you ready to see your family again?"

I nodded and smiled excitedly. "Yes. I've missed them."

We came to my family's farm and my mother must have seen us coming down the lane, for she came running to meet us, squealing with joy. I passed Toki to Asvald and embraced my mother, tears streaming down my face.

When she pulled away, I asked where my sister was.

"Ah, Kalin has been married now for two weeks," my mother said with a smile.

My mouth fell open and a squeak came out. "Kalin? Married? The woman hates men!"

My mother shook her head. "Not this man. He stole her heart right quick, he did."

"Hmm. Is she enjoying married life?" I asked, taking my mother's hand as we walked into the warm little cottage.

"Aye, I believe she is." Mother bustled around, pouring Asvald and I cups of dark Irish tea. I took a sip and sighed at the familiar taste of home.

My mother and I rambled on about Kalin and her new husband, while Asvald sat quietly and listened, keeping Toki content by boucning him gently on his knee.

"How is my little nephew?" I asked, feeling a bit of pain as I remembered that he had forgotten me.

Mother smiled proudly. "The lad is doing just fine. Would you like to visit him while you are here?"

I shook my head and blinked away a few tears. "No."

Asvald reached out and laid a comforting hand on my thigh and I covered it with my own

My mother saw our touches and winked at me. "I see you lovebirds are still getting along fine."

I blushed. "We are. Mama, I want you to meet Toki," I said, suddenly remembering the baby. My mother looked at Asvald, who held out the baby to her. She took him into her arms, cooing at him as he smiled toothlessly up at her.

"Oh, the wee one is precious," she said and smiled up at me. "What lovely children you two make. You must make me some more grandchildren."

Again I blushed, while Asvald just laughed. He spoke in Norse so my mother wouldn't understand. "I am doing my best at that, ma'am. I like to fill her with my seed every chance I get."

I gasped and stepped on his foot, my cheeks redder than ever. "Asvald!"

"What did he say, Eachna?" Mother asked.

I laughed nervously. "Mmm, he's a Norseman, you really don't want to know."

Asvald laughed again and tilted my chin with his finger and kissed me soundly on the mouth. I laughed into the kiss and Asvald pulled away with a grin. I looked at my mother and rolled my eyes. "He is showing off."

"Aye, got to show off for his lady," my mother winked at me again before lifting Toki up to plant kisses all along his neck, making him giggle. "How long will you be staying, Eachna?"

I looked at Asvald, pleading with him with my eyes.

"As long as you'd like," he told me in Norse.

I told my mother what he said then looked back at him. "Why aren't you speaking Irish?"

He shrugged. "I think that your mother thinks of me as some foreign brute. By speaking Norse, I maintain that reputation."

I shook my head at him. "Sometimes, I truly do not understand you," I said in Norse. He grinned at me.

"Why are you two being so secretive?" Mother asked, placing Toki in my lap when he began to fuss.

I waved my hand in the air to dismiss the question. "Asvald's being an idiot."

Mother chuckled. "So tell me, have you learned any new skills since you were taken away from me?" She gave Asvald a pointed look.

"I have learned to cook many more things then I did before. I have learned to weave cloth, and how to grow many things," I said, proud of myself.

Mother looked impressed as she nodded. "Very good, my girl. I am proud of you."

My heart warmed with her praise.

That afternoon I went to visit my sister Kalin, while Toki and Asvald stayed with my mother, who forced Asvald to speak Irish as she gave him looks and asked him questions that made him wiggle in his seat.

I followed the way my mother told me to go, and soon came upon a small farm with a modest cottage, and knocked on the door. I heard giggles and moments later my sister came to the door, her wild, curly brown hair flying out in every direction, her bodice half undone.

"Eachna!" She screamed and threw her arms around me. I laughed and held her tight.

"Hello, sister. I've missed you," I said, rubbing her back, then pulled away to get a good look at her.

"What have you been up to?" I asked, raising an eybrow.

She blushed and gave me her guilty smile. "A good girl never tells."

"Thank God you're not a good girl, then." I laughed to show her I was only teasing.

"Your Irish sounds strange," Kalin said with a frown. "Not at all like it used to be."

I smiled. "That is because I haven't spoken it in almost a year now. I speak Norse."

"Say something to me in Norse."

"You are just loving sex with your husband, huh?" I said in Norse, then burst into laughter.

"What did you just say, little wicked one?" She asked playfully, her fists on her hips.

I told her what I said and she slapped me on the arm. "I think your Norseman husband has corrupted you."

I giggled. "That is probably true."

A deep, yet playful voice came from within the cottage. "Kalin! Get your arse back into my bed!"

My eyes widened, my eyebrows shot up. "Sounds like you've got a Norseman of your own in there."

She bumped me with her shoulder then called into the house. "Me sister is here and I haven't seen her for months. If it's so urgent, take care of it with your own fist."

I laughed at her words. "He lets you talk to him that way?"

She winked at me. "Aye, he knows who's in control."

I shook my head in wonder at my spirited sister. "Asvald would slap me hard on the arse if I spoke to him that way."

"Well, your husband isn't a good tame Irish farmer, now is he?" She said just as her husband appeared in the doorway. He was tall, with curly brown hair and light brown eyes, his jawline manly and covered with stubble. His chest was naked, and was very muscular, with a trail of hair between his abs that led into his low hanging trousers.

My sister nudged me in the ribs. "Stop looking at him that way. He's mine."

I raised my hands in surrdender. "Asvald would kill me if I looked at another man."

I jumped when I heard my husband's voice behind me. "Aye, he would."

I turned to face him. "Asvald! Uh, this is my sister's husband," I said and Asvald held out his hand to Kalin's husband, and introduced himself.

Kalin's husband nodded and smiled. "I am Uilliam." He was handsome. I winked at Kalin.

Kalin and I wandered off as our husbands spoke.

"Does he truly beat you, Eachna?" She asked quietly, taking my hand in hers.

"No, he never hits me anymore. But, I also don't provoke him to hit me," I said, glancing over my shoulder at my husband, noting how he seemed to be made of nothing but muscle.

"Well, that is good. Otherwise I might have to let him feel my knee again," she chuckled and threw her arms around my shoulders. "You've changed, little sister."

"How so?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You have grown up. You are serious, yet you make jests. You seem happy, but at the same time I can see that something holds you down," she said and sat down in the lush Irish grass. I sat beside her than laid back, rubbing my hands over the blades of grass.

"Having a husband like Asvald will do that to you," I said then rolled over onto my belly, resting my chin on my fists. "Tell me about your wedding night."

Kalin blushed, her hazel eyes sprakling. "Oh it was nothing but fumbling on my part at first, but Uilliam seemed to know what he was doing. I followed his lead for the first time we made love. The second time...I took control."

I laughed. "Oh my dear sister. May God help your poor husband."

"I think he enjoys it," she said and we both glancned toward our husbands, who were laughing as well.

"Do you like Norway, sister?" She asked, her expression turning serious.

I nodded with a smile. "It's a magical place, full of loving people who are just a bit greedy."

"Is Asvald greedy?" Kalin asked with a naughty grin, tickling my arm.

"Mmm, you'll have to ask him." I laughed.

We were silent for a few moments, simply basking in each other's company.

"You look very tired, Eachna," Kalin finally said.

I rubbed at my eyes. "The voyage here was not an easy one, since we brought the baby along."

My sister jumped to her feert. "Toki is here? Why did you not tell me? I want to see him!"

I got to my feet and we told our husbands where we were off to and headed toward our mother's house.

One our way there, I passed a young man with red hair who seemed familiar. With a start, I realized he was the man that I was to be married to before I was captured. His name was Aedan. I told my sister to go on without me and headed toward Aedan. He was standing in the middle of the marketplace, buying some turnips and cabbage. He turned from the cart and saw me, his grey eyes growing wide.

"Eachna?" He said and laughed, going toward me. "How did you get back to Ireland, lass?"

I smiled. Aedan had been more of a friend to me in the past then a lover. I hadn't really thought about him since I was stolen away. "It's quite a story. How are you? Have you found another woman?"

He shook his head. "No. Didn't seem right to take another while there was a chance you were still alive." His eyes sparkled and I felt sadness squeeze at my heart. He had loved me, and still seemed to. I could have had a life with him, a peaceful life with a good Irish man.

Before I could protest, Aedan leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth, his lips sweet and gentle against mine. I kissed him back for a second and pulled away, my face flushed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bit of movement and looked to see what it was out of reflex. About ten feet away, Asvald stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes dark and stormy. My heart skipped a beat and I swallowed. I was in big trouble.

"Oh damn," I whispered under my breath.

Aedan followed my gaze. "Who is that?"

I tried to calm my pounding heart. I hadn't been afraid of Asvald for a long time. An old fear started to sink into my bones and I didn't like it. I forced a smile and gestured for Asvald to come to my side, then faced Aedan. "That is my husband."

The blood drained out of Aedan's face, leaving him as pale as I felt. Asvald came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist, his hold tight, his fingers digging painfully into me. I tried not to wince.

"Asvald, this is Aedan. Aedan, this is Asvald, my husband," I said, trying to force my tone to be light and cheerful.

"Who are you?" Asvald growled, his hand resting on his sword. His blue eyes were dangerous, like an unexpected storm at sea.

"She just told you my name," Aedan said, looking angry himself. "I was to be Eachna's husband."

Asvald grunted, his grip even tighter. "She's mine now."

Aedan glanced at me, then back at Asvald. "By her choice or yours?"

I winced, ready for Asvald's anger to explode. I needed to step in. "My choice," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "I do love him, Aedan."

"But he stole you from everything you love. From me," Aedan growled, his voice hard and furious.

"She is mine," Asvald said again, his voice as tight as his grip on my waist. Before anymore words could be spoken, Asvald dragged me away, leading me toward some trees in the distance.

"You kissed him," Asvald hissed and my heart beat quickened even more.

"He kissed me," I corrected, struggling against his hold. "Let me go."

"You flirted with him," he growled.

"No! I did not!" I cried, angry at his false claims.

He was grimly silent as he pulled me into the shelter of the trees. I opened my mouth to say something, but before any words came out, Asvald turned me toward the tree, placed my hands against it's trunk, and lifted up my skirts, revealing my arse to him. I gasped and looked over my shoulder at him. I was too shocked to speak. For a moment I was afraid he was going to beat my naked arse.  
But then he untied his breeches and moved up against me, lifting my hips. He entered me with a powerful thrust. He leaned down close so his mouth was by my ear. "You are mine."

My mouth fell open and a small whimper passed my lips. This was pure domination.

He moved his hips faster, my hands scraping against the tree bark as I braced myself. One of his hands stayed on my hip, holding me in place, while the other reached around to slip under the bodice of my dress to play with my breast. My whole body was hot, a rush of pleasure shooting straight through my body.

"Ah, God," I groaned, digging my nails into the tree bark.

"You are mine," he growled, nibbing at my earlobe. I shivered.

"I am yours," I whispered back, giving another moan at one deep thrust.

"Mine," he murmured possessively and I thought I'd reach my peak right then and there. He had been sweet, bringing me here to see my family when I got too homesick, but some things never changed. He was still a passionate, possessive Norseman who liked to remind me of who was in control. And I did not mind. Not at all.

_There was nothing better than being fucked by your husband surrounded by your homeland, _I thought as he continued to pound into me.

My head fell back, my breaths gasping. "Asvald...oh God." My brain went numb with pleasure and I bit down hard on my lower lip to hold in a cry as I found my release, my whole body trembling. Somewhere in the clouds of bliss, I felt Asvald stiffen behind me, letting out a roar as he found his own release with one last deep plunge.

I gasped as I felt him slide out of me, his warm seed trickling down my inner thighs. My legs shook and I clung to the tree for support. Asvald let my dress back down and retied his breeches, his blue eyes bright against his flushed cheeks.

My head still spun, and I saw that Asvald's legs were trembling too. I turned around and leaned my back against the tree, meeting Asvald's eyes to see if he was still angry with me. He looked at me as if to say, _Are we clear?_

I moved forward shakily and wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek. "I am yours, Asvald. And you are mine."

He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me back so he could look into my eyes. He smiled, lighting up my world.

"Now I understand why you were so upset and jealous when I laid with Alanna," he said, his voice deep from our lovemaking.

I don't think he realized how much those words meant to me and how much they touched me.

Taking my hand, he led me toward my mother's house. Hardly any words were spoken during our lovemaking, but it seemed we had said so much.

We entered my mother's house to see her and Kalin giggling over Toki, who was grinning up at them with his toothless smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. As soon as we entered, Toki saw me and began to cry, holding out his little fat hands to me. I smiled and took him into my arms, and sat down to nurse him.

"Aye, he is a beautiful lad, Eachna," my sister said with a proud smile. "Glad he's not mine, though."

After Toki was latched onto my breast, I looked up at her and winked. "The way you and Uilliam are going is sure to land you with a bun in the oven soon enough."

Her face flushed but she rolled her eyes.

Asvald had slipped unseen to the back corner of the house, his eyes fixed on me. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his gaze on me. My face heated.

"I like Ireland, Eachna. It's a passionate land, made for good loving," Asvald said in Irish so everyone would understand. I blushed as my mother and sister burst into laughter.

"Is that what took you both so long?" Kalin asked, her bubbling laugh easing my embarrassment.

"Aye, I took her long and hard from behind, against a tree," Asvald said in Norse, so they wouldn't understand. Thank God.

"Asvald, you are a pig," I giggled in Norse.

He made snorting noises like a pig and I laughed even harder.

My mother and Kalin were wise enough not to ask.

We stayed with my family for several more days, and I even spoke to Aedan again, with Asvald by my side, of course.

But the day came when it was time to leave. There were no sad and tearful goodbyes, for they knew I would return to them soon. Asvald would keep his word.

We traveled across the calm waters back to Norway, and I was eager to be home. Yes, Norway was my home. I still loved Ireland, and it would forever be a part of me. But Ireland was my past, while Norway was my future.

My gaze wandered to Asvald, who was standing at the helm of the ship, Toki tucked in the crook of his strong arm. I could just hear him murmuring to the child.

"One day you will learn how to sail the seas," Asvald whispered gently, gazing down into Toki's alert little face. "You will be a strong ruler one day, filled with pride and bravery. You will rule with my steadfastness, but also with your mother's kindness and forgiving spirit. You will be great."

I smiled and rose to go to his side. Asvald looked down at me and used his free arm to bring me close to his side, under his protection and warmth, against his heart as his equal. And in that moment, I no longer felt like a captive. I was the chieftain's wife, and a mother of a handsome, strong son. I was loved and cherished, by a man who had come to understand my needs and my desires, a man who was so filled with pride that in the beginning, he only saw himself.

But he had opened his eyes and humbled himself, finally seeing me. And I loved him.

Lifting my face to his, I soon felt his warm, salty lips against mine. _I am home._


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

Two years Later

My scream of pain cut through the night air. Another scream joined mine, the cry of my baby, that I had been laboring for hours to deliver.

I glanced down at the hands of the midwife, seeing my perfect little red baby squirming in her hands. It was a girl.

Tears blinded me, strong emotions stealing my breath away. "My daughter...is she healthy?" My voice trembled.

"She is beautiful and heathly, my lady," the midwife said as she cut the cord and rubbed the baby with a blanket, bringing forth a loud and high pitched cry from the baby.

The midwife chuckled. "I always feel horrible for these poor wee ones when they are born. Torn away from the warmth and safey of their mother's womb to be thrust into a cold and dangerous world. Poor dears." She finished cleaning the babe and brought her to me, lying her on my breast.

The child's face was wrinkled, her eyes tightly closed. Having her little cheek pressed to my skin seemed to calm her, and her cries ceased, her blue eyes blinking up at me.

"Hello, beautiful girl," I whispered, stroking the baby's cheek with my fingertip. She makd a gurgling sound and curled her tiny fingers around mine. I kissed her soft little head, and murmured, "I've wanted you since I knew what babies were. I've been waiting for you."

I had wanted a daughter ever since the day my mother told me how babies were conceived. When I gave birth to Toki, I was slightly disappointed that he was a boy, but that feeling was gone before I even really got a chance to consider it. And now I was holding my daughter, who I'd longed for since I was a young girl. She was a beautiful gift.

Once everything was cleaned up and I had rested for a while, Asvald came into the longhouse, two and a half year old Toki holding tightly to his hand.

"Quiet now, Toki," Asvald was murmuring to our son as they entered. Toki's eyes were wide, fixed on the little bundle in my arms. I raised my eyes to Asvald, who smiled warmly at me.

"Come here, Toki," I said and he came to my side, staring into the red face of his sister.

"That's a baby, Mama," he whispered in awe.

I smiled. "Yes, it is. It's your sister," I said to Toki then looked up at Asvald again.

Asvald grinned and came to me, leaning over to press his lips to mine. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Thank you for this sweet little girl. I couldn't be any happier, my love."

More tears filled my eyes, tears of absolute joy. Asvald gently lifted our daughter into his arms, gazing tenderly down into her face. "What will you name her, Eachna?"

I didn't anwser right away. A part of me wanted to give her an Irish name, while I wanted to honor her father's heritage as well. "I want to name her Britta," I said finally, choosing a Norse name.

Asvald looked at me and smiled, placing Britta in my arms once again. They had felt empty without her there. "A perfect name for her," Asvald said and kissed my forehead, then Britta's.

Toki climbed up on the bed beside me and reached out to poke Britta's face. I caught his hand to stop him. "No, Toki. You may not touch her face," I said firmly, then lifted one of Britta's hands, bringing it to Toki's. I helped him stick out his first finger, and Britta wrapped it in her grip.

Toki's eyes widened and he looked up at me. "Red baby strong, Mama."

I laughed softly and ruffled his blond hair. "I know, she is strong."

Britta opened her eyes and stared at Toki. Toki stared back. I held my breath. This was the first time Britta was seeing her brother.

Toki looked away from his little sister and up at me. "Red baby beautiful." Before I could stop him, he leaned down and placed a wet kiss on Britta's red little forehead.

I glanced at Asvald, who looked like he was trying very hard not to cry. He looked down at me and lowered his mouth to mine in a sweet show of affection.

A small hand rested on top of my hand, Toki's hand. Then he spoke a word he was just learning. "Family." Perhaps I too was just learning what that word meant.


End file.
